Sueña conmigo
by lilycobain
Summary: Un demonio de lujuria y una joven princesa que siempre ha estado protegida. Cada uno soñaba con lo que nunca habían tenido. Estaban a punto de conseguir todos sus deseos y... aún más. [Adaptación]
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La novela, tampoco, le pertenece a Lisa Cach.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

.

.

.

Sueña Conmigo.

—La deseo.

—Llevar la corona de dos países no es suficiente para ti, ¿debes tener también una princesa Transilvana? —preguntó Sasuke, con renuente admiración por la desenfrenada ambición de Kiba.

El humano poseería el mundo si le dieran la oportunidad. Era un hombre como el que le gustaría ser a Sasuke tras su inexistente corazón.

—Hinata será mía: intacta, inmaculada, una página virgen sobre la cual únicamente yo escribiré.

Y qué desastre podría hacer él con esa página virgen, pensó Sasuke. El hombre comenzaba a sonar como si fuera un grupo de estrellas de alguna constelación.

—Me aseguraré que Neji rompa el contrato entre su hermana Hinata y Gaara Sabaku No, pero persuadir a Neji para que case a Hinata contigo será trabajo tuyo —Sasuke levantó una ceja demoníaca, negra como la medianoche, examinando al decidido hombre—. Pero dudo que tengas dificultad.

Kiba era joven y hermoso, y a pesar de su evidente obsesión por las vírgenes estaba poseído por una violenta crueldad que Sasuke no había encontrado a menudo en sus cuatro mil años como demonio. Un guerrero feroz y sorprendentemente brillante e intrigante, Kiba había asesinado y traicionado en su camino al trono de Wallachia. Ahora tenía sus ilusoriamente suaves ojos castaños puestos sobre su vecino del noreste, el principado de Moldavia.

—Desde luego no tendré ningún problema. Y no es solo por el fresco y juvenil cuerpo de Hinata que lo deseo —Kiba hizo una pausa y lamió sus labios, con una mirada remota en sus ojos.

—¿No? —preguntó Sasuke, cuando Kiba no continuó.

El hombre parpadeó y volvió al presente, sus ojos perplejos por un momento, mientras consideraba sus proyectos.

—El matrimonio con Hinata Hyūga -la verdad es que yo no sé lo que ustedes, los demonios, entienden de política humana y geografía, pero Maramures es un principado Transilvano que comparte una frontera con Moldavia- el matrimonio con Hinata consolidará los lazos en la región, lo que me ayudará a conquistar esa tierra.

—La única mosca en tu ungüento es que el hermano de Hinata, Neji, la ha comprometido con el Príncipe Sabaku No —dijo Sasuke.

—Él intenta terminar una contienda de muchas generaciones entre Maramures y Moldavia, el muy idiota. Hay algún tipo de maldición sobre la familia que él cree que puede romper casando a su hermana, y no escuchará razones.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho y se levantó como si estuviera a gusto dentro del círculo de la vela que lo sostenía.

—Debes de estar desesperado de verdad, para haber arriesgado tu alma inmortal convocándome.

Kiba resopló.

—Como si Dios se preocupara por los asuntos humanos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. No iba a discutir cuestiones religiosas humanas con un hombre que tenía incluso menos idea de lo que era bueno y malo que los demonios del Mundo Nocturno. Él, por accidente, había dado un paso en el borde interior del círculo de convocación, sacudiéndose con una ondulación de sus curtidas alas negras para liberar la tensión de ellas. Procuró no permitir que sus puntas cruzaran la línea del círculo; una ráfaga de dolor sería la recompensa por tal descuido.

Por el rabillo de un ojo atrapó el movimiento: una cortina aterciopelada en un extremo del cuarto se hinchó brevemente y onduló, como si alguien se hubiera movido detrás de ella.

Kiba no estaba solo.

Responder al hechizo de convocación de Kiba había sido un riesgo. No estaba obligado, como algunos mitos humanos sostenían; pero el Mundo Nocturno estaba lleno de viejas historias de tontos demonios que habían sido atrapados en el círculo de convocación de algún humano y como resultado se habían encontrado esclavizados o destruidos. Sasuke había estado esperando siglos, sin embargo, por una oportunidad como esta que Kiba le presentaba, y riesgo o no, estúpido y tonto o no, no la dejaría pasar. Solo esperaba que su entusiasmo no fuera evidente para Kiba, y para quien estuviera al acecho detrás de la cortina.

Sasuke bajó los párpados y echó una estrecha y escrutadora mirada a Kiba. No debía preocuparse sobre esto, por lo menos; Kiba parecía bien envuelto en sus propios esquemas, sus amplios y oscuros ojos, la transpiración humedeciendo los bordes de su pelo de un profundo castaño-rojizo y volviéndose negro contra su piel bronceada. Era, indudablemente, la primera vez que un demonio había estado lo bastante loco como para contestar a la invocación de Kiba, y el humano parecía estar al borde de un estallido maníaco de risa o de tener un ataque ante su sorprendente éxito.

Sasuke decidió hacer alguna mella en la confianza de Kiba. Sutilmente flexionó sus músculos y se dio la vuelta para que Kiba pudiera verlo por entero. Tenía un cuerpo formado por las fantasías de los sueños de las mujeres: alto, ancho de espaldas, suavemente musculoso, y con una virilidad que incluso en reposo humedecería a una mujer de deseo y a un hombre le haría querer alejarse para ocultar su propio y escaso recurso.

Sasuke vio los ojos de Kiba hacer una evaluación rápida de los atributos de Sasuke, luego vio la sorpresa antes de que alejara la mirada tímidamente.

Sasuke se rió silenciosamente. Ningún humano podría ganar una guerra de tamaño contra un demonio; sobre todo contra un íncubo como Sasuke, que había sido creado únicamente para capturar los sueños sexuales de las mujeres mortales. Pero Kiba no tenía que saber que Sasuke era solo un simple demonio de sueños sexuales, en la parte inferior de la jerarquía, más que ser la fuerza principal de oscuridad y destrucción que Kiba asumía que era.

No, los humanos no sabían casi nada acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de los demonios, la magia, y los mundos más allá del suyo propio. Hurgaban con sus migajas de conocimiento y se creían sabios y malignos, pero no eran más que ignorantes niños que jugaban con sombras. Creían que sus religiones abarcaban todo lo no visto en el universo, cuando en verdad había mundos y dimensiones lejanas más allá de sus imaginaciones del Cielo y el Infierno. Un lugar tal era el Mundo Nocturno.

Sasuke sospechó que Kiba no había ganado ese conocimiento por sí mismo; quienquiera que estuviera al acecho detrás de la cortina era probablemente culpable de alentar a Kiba para que convocara a un demonio. Una vez que Sasuke tuviera lo que deseaba, tendría que agradecer al oculto ayudante por su estúpida ignorancia.

Sasuke tenía toda la intención de aprovechar esta ignorancia y volverla su propia ventaja. Había tenido suficiente esclavitud en el Mundo Nocturno, nunca había sido su propio amo. Preferiría gobernar como un rey sobre la tierra en una breve, apasionada y gloriosa vida mortal de poder absoluto, que vivir otro milenio en el Mundo Nocturno, sirviendo en solitario a mujeres mortales sexualmente frustradas, un simple gigoló de sueños. Quería una existencia que importara, incluso si esta era breve.

—Hinata será mía —dijo Kiba—. Neji la comprometerá conmigo, y me dará su lealtad también. Su otra hermana está casada con Konohamaru, el gobernante húngaro de Transylvania. Ellos se unirán a mí a través de Hinata, y juntos aplastaremos Moldavia bajo nuestros talones.

Un tipo agradable, este Kiba, lleno de amor fraternal. Sasuke decidió que no había ninguna razón para sentirse culpable acerca lo que planeaba hacerle, asumiendo que Sasuke fuera propenso a la culpa para empezar, lo cual no era. No era un humano gimoteante y lloroso, después de todo. Al menos, aún no.

—A cambio del arreglo del rompimiento del compromiso de Hinata, ¿Juras por tu alma inmortal darme lo que te he pedido? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Tres días en posesión de mi cuerpo mortal. Sí, lo juro —Kiba estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero no antes de que Moldavia sea conquistada. No puedo arriesgarme a que un demonio tome el control de mi cuerpo hasta que mi posición sea segura. Ven a mí cuando la victoria sea mía, pero mucho antes de que me case. No te tendré tocando a Hinata a través de mis manos.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás tan seguro de que tendrás éxito?

—Bogdan y sus hijos tienen más orgullo que sentido, y carecen de disciplina. Moldavia caerá como una manzana madura de un árbol. Una buena sacudida al tronco y se vendrán abajo.

—Incluso si no logras atrapar tu manzana, estarás en deuda conmigo.

—Si fallo, mi cabeza estará sobre una pica —dijo Kiba, luego se rió fuertemente—. ¡Podrás entonces tener posesión de ella cuanto lo desees!

Sasuke se preguntó otra vez si el hombre estaba completamente cuerdo.

—Si no me pagas lo que está previsto, si rompes nuestro acuerdo, visitaré a tu Hinata y tomaré de ella cada gota de esa inocencia que tanto aprecias.

La diversión de Kiba murió, y una luz oscura entró en sus ojos.

—No harás eso.

—Espero no necesitarlo. Cumple con nuestro trato y permaneceré lejos de ella. Rómpelo y la visitaré cada noche hasta que ella esté educada como una puta, y beberé su placer como vino. Finalmente, si no cedes, mis visitas agotarán la vida misma de ella, y morirá debido al placer que yo he tomado de ella. Tu preciosa virgen y todos sus lazos de familia estarán perdidos para ti por siempre.

Esta era la única amenaza que Sasuke podría hacer a Kiba, obligarle a mantenerse hasta el final del acuerdo. Un demonio no podía tomar posesión de un cuerpo humano a la fuerza; el humano tenía que permitir entrar de buen grado al demonio. Forzarlo terminaría en la muerte tanto del humano como del demonio.

Una vez en posesión de un cuerpo humano, sin embargo, un demonio astuto podría quedarse mientras le gustara, siempre que no llamara la atención de Mei, la Reina de la Noche, o de un entrometido exorcista humano. Esto hizo que Sasuke se pusiera furioso incluso de pensar en que un sacerdote mortal lo echara del cuerpo de Kiba después de todo el duro trabajo que habría supuesto entrar en él. Esperaba no ver nunca uno.

—Muy bien —dijo Kiba—. Hemos hecho nuestro trato.

—Sí, lo tenemos.

Sonrieron, el hombre al demonio, el demonio al hombre, y una sombra se movió otra vez en la esquina de la visión de Sasuke. Cuando miró, no había nada que ver, pero una molesta duda atravesó la mente de Sasuke. ¿Kiba planeaba engañarlo, tal como Sasuke planeaba engañar a Kiba?

Cuando uno hace un trato con el diablo, nada era nunca lo que parecía. Y en este caso, Sasuke no se consideraba a sí mismo el diablo.

Pero el trato estaba hecho.

.

.

.

.

.

Maramures, norte Transylvania.

Sasuke estaba de pie en la entrada de la recámara de Neji Hyūga, mirando como la súcubo Karin se agachaba sobre el pecho del hombre y le enviaba a una pesadilla, que le obligaría a violar el compromiso de su hermana Hinata con Naruto Uzumaki.

Eso era todo; en pocos minutos su parte del pacto con Kiba estaría completa, y sería solamente cuestión de esperar que Moldavia fuera aplastada. El cuerpo de Kiba sería entonces suyo, y dejaría para siempre el Mundo Nocturno. Gobernaría su propia vida, respondería solamente a sus propios deseos, y serían otros quienes brincarían para realizar sus deseos. Sus caprichos representarían la vida y la muerte. Impondría su voluntad de una forma que ningún demonio del sueño podría, cada una de sus acciones dejaría una señal perenne sobre esta realidad, en este mundo físico.

También respiraría, y sudaría, y sentiría el duro suelo bajo sus pies. Envejecería. Tendría una esposa, y le haría lo que solamente había hecho a las mujeres en sus sueños. Conocería lo que era realmente tener deseos de tocar a una mujer, una mano sólida contra carne sólida. Por primera vez sentiría los deseos y los placeres de ser un hombre, más allá de robar los ecos de la lujuria que experimentaban las mujeres mientras dormían.

Sasuke miró a Karin cuando se agachó sobre la cama. Tenía una larga cabellera roja, mientras que la de Sasuke era negra, pero tenían la misma llamarada en sus pálidos ojos rojos, y una piel perfecta como rayo de luna. Karin era todo lo que una fantasía masculina podría invocar, nalgas redondeadas unidas a una cintura diminuta, unos pechos llenos y altos que se zarandeaban. Los demonios como él no tenía ningún deseo sexual por sí mismos, pero Sasuke pensaba que si hubiera sido humano, podría haber cosas peores que hundir su espada en aquella pequeña carne de súcubo.

Tal vez cuatro milenios jugando con la pasión de los seres humanos habían tenido un precio: a veces creía que casi podía sentir los deseos físicos como un humano. A veces se imaginaba tomando a Karin en el plano mortal; de encontrarle un cuerpo humano para habitar, a su lado. Había visto en ella un poco de sí mismo, el cansancio que el Mundo Nocturno le producía a él; el mismo anhelo de una existencia diferente, aunque sentía que ella tenía miedo de admitirlo.

Estaban violando las reglas del Mundo Nocturno interfiriendo en las vidas de los príncipes, y se enfrentarían al más grave de los castigos si los atrapaban: Mei, la Reina de la Noche, probablemente los entregaría a los Dioses del Día para hacerlos trizas. Él había necesitado la ayuda de Karin, después de todo. Él únicamente podía invadir los sueños de las mujeres. Un súcubo como Karin solo podía invadir los sueños de los hombres. Se había aprovechado de su amistad con Karin y su cansancio del Mundo Nocturno, incitándola a que violase las reglas y lo ayudara, mientras que cualquier otro de los milenarios Sai, sus colegas demonios de los sueños que invadían los sueños de los niños, le habría rechazado, y habría denunciado a Sasuke a Mei.

Neji gimió y se retorció cuando Karin se sentó sobre su pecho, con su mano sobre su frente, enviando pesadillas al hombre envejecido. Sasuke había dejado los detalles del sueño a Karin y no le interesaba saber qué horrores había causado en la imaginación de Neji. Aunque hábil con los sueños de satisfacción sexual, Karin era más conocida entre los súcubos por su virtuosismo en las pesadillas sexuales.

El movimiento de Neji molestó a la desaliñada mujer que dormía junto a él, despertándola a medias. Abrió sus nublados y adormitados ojos por el sueño, y por un momento dejó salir un chillido ensordecedor. La neblina del sueño afectaba su visión y le permitió visualizar a Karin por un momento, hasta que despertó completamente y perdió toda visión de la noche. Sin embargo, el maldito grito de la moza hizo estragos con el sueño de Neji, que se irguió de golpe alzando su cabeza canosa, su boca desencajada y los ojos llenos de un terror indescriptible.

Karin azotó sus enormes alas negras y se elevó en el aire, sosteniéndose encima de los humanos con una expresión de fastidio sobre sus facciones encantadoras y perversas. El humano retiró las sábanas y se bajó de la cama. Atravesó la habitación completamente desnudo, su virilidad marchita por el frío tendía a desaparecer entre la mata de pelo canoso. Caminó rápidamente seguido por un invisible Sasuke y abrió la puerta de su recámara, pasando por delante de sus guardias reales sin detenerse. Estos se quedaron demasiado sorprendidos para hacer algo más que mirarlo fijamente y tropezar detrás de su príncipe, en su afán por seguirlo, llamándole y haciéndole preguntas que Neji no contestó. Cuando por fin recuperaron sus sentidos, salieron en su búsqueda.

Curioso, Sasuke los siguió, con Karin a su lado.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Sasuke, no queriendo, sin embargo, saberlo por completo.

Nuevamente, estaba agradecido de no ser el receptor de alguna de las obras de arte mentales de Karin.

Karin se encogió de hombros, observando asombrada la respuesta violenta de Neji a la pesadilla.

Neji alcanzó otra puerta custodiada, la empujó, abriéndola sin ceremonias, y se detuvo en el umbral. Su respiración era pesada e irregular, obteniéndola en jadeos, y se quedó allí de pie mirando como un loco dentro de la oscuridad. Sasuke, con su visión del Mundo Nocturno, podía ver la habitación tan claramente como si fuera de día.

Una niña con el pelo azulino, de no más de catorce años de edad, dormía pacíficamente en una cama ubicada en el centro de la habitación, la hermana menor de Neji, Hinata. Que cosita tan pequeña e inocente, destinada a ser el centro de atracción de tantas pasiones impetuosas. Sasuke extendió la mano hacia fuera para captar sus sentidos, tratando de recoger alguna pista de Hinata en sus propios deseos sexuales. Captó un hilo débil de lujuria, nada más que un susurro a través del Mundo Nocturno. Estaba en la cúspide entre la infancia y la femenina adultez; ni una cosa ni la otra. Su cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar, sus pechos un poco más abultados, su cintura más estrecha, pero las ansias sexuales que sentía solo eran una neblina apacible si se las comparaba con la torrencial lluvia en la que se transformarían en los próximos años.

Estaba seguro de que ningún íncubo la había visitado. Era el trabajo del íncubo aliviar la frustración sexual de las mujeres, y Hinata no había tenido un momento en su breve vida para saber de tales frustraciones. Los íncubos otorgaban placer a las mujeres en sus sueños cuando no podían encontrar ninguna satisfacción con sus maridos y torpes amantes, la mayor parte de los cuales no tenían ni la menor idea de la existencia del clítoris. Los íncubos, de vez en cuando, también enviaban pesadillas sexuales a mujeres como castigo por crímenes como el adulterio con el joven robusto y caliente hijo del vecino, el cual, de algún modo, sí estaba al tanto del clítoris. O porque se burlaban del pene corto de su marido, o fingían orgasmos. Para Hinata, en cambio, estos delitos y decepcionantes apareamientos, por ahora, solo pertenecían al futuro.

Neji se calmó cuando vio a su dormida hermana, y luego, después de inspirar profundamente, se giró y caminó con los andares característicos de un anciano, de regreso al salón y luego hacia su propia recámara. Karin se movió tras él, vigilándole, luego miró a Sasuke con pesar y acusación en sus fieros ojos rojos.

—Vete —dijo Sasuke, deteniéndola antes de que pudiese hablar. Podía ver la pregunta en sus ojos, preguntando si su trato con Kiba valía lo que le acababa de hacer a Neji. Por supuesto que lo era, hasta donde le interesaba a Sasuke, pero su silenciosa acusación era inesperada; no había tenido conocimiento de que Karin hubiera sentido compasión por alguien, o culpabilidad por alguna de sus acciones, hasta este momento.

Sasuke tocó el pelo del súcubo, peinándolo con sus dedos al pasarlos a través de sus sedosos bucles rojos, y luego dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro suave y desnudo de Karin. Un murmullo del poder sexual fluyó de ella hacia su mano, recorriendo el cuerpo de Sasuke como si fuera un macho humano a quien había ido a visitar por la noche, entregándole un pálido sabor de lo que era ser un hombre con deseos lujuriosos.

—Hiciste como te pedí, y te lo agradezco. Ahora, vete —. Su mano se apretó sobre la de ella con advertencia—. No se volverá hablar de esto salvo entre tú y yo. Prométemelo.

Karin tembló bajo su tacto, luego asintió con la cabeza. Representaría la destrucción de ambos si Mei alguna vez se enterara de esto. Solamente Hashirama, Madara, y Hanzo, Príncipes del Mundo Nocturno, tenían permitido interferir en los sueños de reyes y gobernantes de la tierra, y por lo tanto, tal vez cambiar el curso de la historia de la humanidad.

Sasuke la soltó, con su mano hormigueando con los ecos del deseo mortal robados y desvaneciéndose ya de su cuerpo. Los íncubos y los súcubos no tenían ningún deseo sexual propio; sentían solamente las sombras que les lanzaban los cuerpos lujuriosos de los seres humanos. Lo que sintió de ella debió de ser simplemente una sombra de los hombres a quienes había visitado. Burlándose de él, haciéndolo desear aún mas sentir ese deseo que había notado en su propio cuerpo, sintiéndolo por Karin, o sentirlo, tal como Kiba lo hacía, por Hinata, con una fuerza abrumadora que destruiría países con tal de satisfacerlo.

Cuando Karin empezó a desaparecer, regresando al plano del Mundo Nocturno, Sasuke se giró hacia la puerta de entrada de Hinata otra vez. Miró fijamente a la princesa dormida e inocente, tratando de analizar qué era lo que había atraído a Kiba tan fuertemente de esta niña por encima de todo lo demás. ¿Por qué los humanos caían enamorados o presos de lujuria con una persona pero no con otra? Las diferencias entre ellos parecían demasiado nimias como para que importaran.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se encontró de pie al lado de la cama, mirada hacia abajo, a Hinata. Inconsciente de que hubiera un demonio en el interior, uno de los guardianes cerró la puerta de la recámara, dejando a Sasuke a solas con la niña.

Lucia dormía con una mano empuñada sobre la sábana y colocada debajo de su barbilla, como si tuviera frío. Su largo pelo azulino estaba enredado sobre la almohada, sobre su cuello, y casi rozaba el borde de la cama. La cara rebosante de juventud comenzaba a mostrar los pómulos altos de la mujer en la que se convertiría, y las pestañas que reposaban gruesas e inocentes sobre sus mejillas pronto se batirían con el coqueteo y las miradas de soslayo.

Se le ocurrió a Sasuke que si todo seguía según lo planeado y tomaba el control permanente del cuerpo de Kiba, Hinata sería suya. Cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor para casarse, él tendría una esposa hermosa, virginal, con la que podría llevar a cabo, por fin, cada acto sexual que había realizado en las mentes de las mujeres durante los últimos cuatro mil años. Sería su carne la que él tocaría con su mano; su sexo virgen podría ser lo que primeramente penetrara. Serían uno, compartiría su cama todas las noches, y sería suya para explorar todo cuanto quisiera.

Kiba no sería el que desflorara a Hinata; sería Sasuke.

Sin deseos propios, pese a que no sentía lujuria cuando miraba a Hinata. Solo dolor, con un abatimiento carente de cualquier deseo hacia ella en absoluto. Lo que realmente sentía era curiosidad por esta joven, se encontraba absorto en la cosa que podía provocar tal fervor en el cruel corazón de Kiba.

Quizá podría encontrar el modo de que Karin poseyera el cuerpo de Hinata. Sería mucho más interesante perforar su himen si fuera la anciana Karin quien viviera tras ese inocente rostro, más que una ignorante muchacha humana. Había visto demasiado de las mentes dormidas de mujeres humanas para no sentirse ya intrigado por ellas. Él y Karin, sin embargo, podían gobernar juntos, lado a lado, sobre demonios y humanos, y permitirse cada acto carnal que alguna vez hubiera conocido la humanidad. Karin podría ser su igual y un desafío. Una muchacha humana como Hinata era nada en comparación. Era solo un cuerpo y una simple mente infantil.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron.

Sasuke se congeló en el lugar. ¿Estaría aún lo suficientemente dormida como para verle y gritar? ¿O estaría totalmente despierta, y paralizada? Ninguna de las dos cosas. Sintió su piel hormiguear con una extraña sensación cuando sintió la mirada de Hinata moverse lentamente por su cuerpo, haciendo una pausa en sus genitales, y luego dirigiéndose como empujada por una corriente hasta llegar a su cara, su expresión no indicaba ningún cambio respecto a la inconsciencia del sueño, sus labios rosados como pétalos entreabiertos mientras respiraba tranquilamente. Sus ojos eran de un raro perlado en el centro, volviéndose lila y luego a violeta en los bordes del iris.

—¿Por qué está en mi habitación? —preguntó con una voz ronca y embotada por el sueño.

Él se estremeció, sobresaltado por el sonido. Nunca había sido interpelado de este modo, solo había oído gritos por parte de las mujeres que se despertaban. ¡Y las mujeres dormidas nunca le habían hecho preguntas tan directas! Había visto a mujeres que caminaban, decían estupideces y comían en sueños, todo con los ojos abiertos. Tal vez este era uno de esos casos, solo...

—¿Ha venido a robar mi alma? —preguntó.

—No robo almas —dijo él, sintiendo un cosquilleo de alarma. Ella hacía preguntas lúcidas y con sentido, que era algo que los sonámbulos no eran capaces de hacer.

—¿Va a hacerme daño?

—Probablemente no —Había algo extraño, algo realmente insólito en esta muchacha. Y para un demonio, este hecho insólito podía significar peligro.

—¿Por qué me mira con el ceño fruncido?

—Porque tú no puedes saber que estoy aquí. ¿Estás despierta? —preguntó francamente.

—No lo sé. Dime tú.

Él avanzó hasta los pies de la cama, observando mientras los ojos de ella lo seguían en su trayectoria. El cuerpo de ella no se había movido, su mano todavía estaba empuñada y descansaba bajo su mejilla, su pecho continuaba elevándose y descendiendo con la profunda regularidad del sueño. Era inquietante, y el cosquilleo de alarma se convirtió en un río desbordado, incluso cuando Sasuke sintió una creciente oleada de deseo. Su presencia estaba magnificando las pequeñas pasiones de la niña, llevándolas más allá de lo que debía sentir una niña que todavía no era una mujer. Pero el íncubo no obtuvo ningún placer de tales anhelos poco naturales.

Debía dejar este lugar, por el bien de ella y el suyo propio. Empezó a retroceder.

—¿Eres real? —preguntó ella.

La pregunta lo hizo detenerse en su retirada.

—Solo tan real como tus sueños.

—Quizá yo soy tan real como tus sueños. Dime, demonio, ¿por qué he visitado tu sueño?

—Los demonios no sueñan.

—¿No lo hacen? Qué triste para ti. Entonces, ¿cómo sabes qué cosa deseas?

Él sacudió su cabeza. Las mujeres dormidas no conversaban con demonios en sus sueños, y ciertamente no les planteaban preguntas filosóficas. Sasuke estaba sintiendo una fuerte conexión sobrenatural en Hinata, y tal vez esa era la razón que había lanzado a Kiba como un loco sobre ella, lo supiera él o no.

Hizo una mueca cuando una idea lo golpeó. ¿Esta sería su esposa, una vez que robara el cuerpo de Kiba? Ella probablemente sabría que era un demonio poseyendo a un humano, un humano que debía de haber sido su marido, y que lo tenía embrujado. A las mujeres mortales no les gustaba la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con demonios, y el matrimonio con uno, probablemente, sería demasiado enorme en su balanza de las cosas deseables.

—Vuelve a dormir, Hinata, y olvida que alguna vez me viste.

Ella cerró sus ojos obedientemente. Con un suspiro de alivio, Sasuke empezó a escabullirse hacia el Mundo Nocturno. Antes de que lo hiciera, sin embargo, los labios de Hinata se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Sueña conmigo, demonio. Porque lo desees o no, nos encontraremos de nuevo.

¿Cómo sabía ella eso?

—Serás tú quien no lo deseará —dijo él suavemente, y se escabulló hacia el plano del Mundo Nocturno.

Se encontrarían otra vez, pero cuando lo hicieran, eso podría significar que había tenido éxito al tomar el cuerpo de Kiba o que había fallado completamente y vendría a ella para tomar su venganza.

De una manera u otra, ella no estaría feliz de verlo.

_**Continuara…**_

_Eh aquí una adaptación, espero les guste como a mi._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias._


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

.

.

.

Sueña Conmigo.

Castillo Rosu, en los Alpes Transylvanos.

Seis años más tarde.

Hinata se colocó con cuidado encima de la amplia pared externa de piedra de la fortaleza, y echó un vistazo por el borde hacia el enredo de árboles y maleza debajo. Hubo un destello de carne pálida, un crujido de hojas, y luego la risita de su criada, Sakura.

Una baja voz masculina dijo algo en respuesta, las palabras imposibles de distinguir desde la elevada posición de Hinata. Estiró el cuello, intentando encontrar un ángulo desde el que pudiera ver a través de la vegetación qué era lo que hacían aquellos dos.

Sakura nunca reía tontamente. Reía de manera burlona, sí, pero nunca con aquella risa de niña juguetona. Hinata quería, desesperadamente, ver qué era exactamente lo que podía causar tal cambio.

El sol de primavera calentaba la espalda de Hinata, las amarillentas y pálidas piedras de la pared se calentaban bajo su cuerpo, el calor rezumaba por su vestido de terciopelo color Borgoña. Hinata maldijo mentalmente los arbustos por ocultar a Sakura y también al guardia; no podía quedarse allí encima todo el día, tan fácil de divisar como un escarabajo sobre una hoja. Alguien la descubriría.

Se movió un poco más, hacia el borde de la pared, los dedos de sus pies y manos sujetándose tan fuertemente como podían a la áspera superficie. Era una larga bajada desde su lugar en lo alto hasta el saliente del suelo por debajo, y luego la cuesta casi vertical de la ladera, y, al darse cuenta de ello, su cabeza dio vueltas. De repente su collar se deslizó de su corpiño, el péndulo se balanceó y luego golpeó contra la pared de piedra. Hinata lo agarró desesperadamente, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, y luego lo acunó en su mano, su precaria posición olvidada.

¿No se había dañado, no? Quizá un pequeño rasguño. Frunció el ceño y frotó el disco de oro y amatista contra su manga, intentando limpiar la marca. El disco estaba decorado con cruces grabadas, estrellas de amatista formando un recuadro, y letras arcaicas entretejidas entre los símbolos, con detalladas palabras que Hinata no podía leer. Eso, junto con un pequeño retrato de él, habían sido los regalos de esponsales que le había enviado Kiba de Wallachia, y en la carta que acompañaba los regalos él le había pedido que siempre llevara el colgante, que pensara en él, y se mantuviera pura.

Todo el mundo le decía siempre que se mantuviera pura, pero nadie le había explicado de qué debía mantenerse pura. Sin embargo, sabía que era algo sobre sus pensamientos y su cuerpo. Las monjas del convento donde había pasado su niñez habían grabando en su mente que el cuerpo era una cosa asquerosa, imperfecta, y aún más el cuerpo de la mujer. Cuando la menstruación de Hinata había comenzado, la propia hermana Chiyo le había explicado que la sangre era una maldición que Dios había echado sobre las mujeres por sus pecados.

Hinata no sabía cuáles eran sus propios pecados, pero seguramente era culpable de un sinfín de ellos, considerando los calambres en la tripa que Dios le enviaba como castigo.

Perversamente, cuanto más le decían a Hinata que su cuerpo era repugnante y sucio, más curiosa se había vuelto sobre sus secretos. Era frustrante más allá de las palabras habitar tal caja hecha de carne y pecados, y no entender casi nada de las profundidades de depravación en las cuales podía caer la carne pecaminosa. Sin embargo, y a pesar de aquella curiosidad, no había hecho nada para explorarse sola. Se sentía repugnada por los olores de su propio cuerpo y su suciedad, y procuraba lavarse con frecuencia.

Si le preguntaba a la anciana y perpleja Hermana Chiyo que era, exactamente, de lo que se suponía que se debía mantener pura, Chiyo le decía a menudo: «de pensamientos impuros». Entonces Chiyo parecería triste y decepcionada cuando la frustración de Hinata por la no-respuesta la hacía preguntar cuanto jabón necesitaría para mantener sus pensamientos limpios, y como se suponía que lo conseguiría meter en su cabeza.

Su criada, Sakura, desde luego se había reído burlonamente cuando le había preguntado sobre la pureza, luego le había dirigido una astuta mirada a Hinata y dicho que la sangre y el dolor de su noche de bodas le enseñarían todo lo que tenía que saber sobre la pureza cuando su marido se la arrebatara.

Era una misteriosa amenaza que había asustado a Hinata, si no hubiera sospechado que Sakura misma no había esperado hasta el matrimonio para averiguar eso de la pureza; en realidad, Sakura parecía absorbida en otorgar su pureza a la mitad de los guardias de las barracas. Hinata se metió el colgante de vuelta a su corpiño y miró otra vez sobre el borde de la pared, intentando descubrir a su caprichosa criada.

Las risitas habían cesado, pero había murmullos bajos que se elevaban de los arbustos.

Había una pequeña área plana de tierra justamente debajo de la pared, la cuesta de la montaña caía precipitadamente desde su borde, los pinos se aferraban a las rocas de la ladera con raíces parecidas a garras. La planicie ahogada por la vegetación era probablemente el único lugar sobre la cima de la montaña donde Sakura y sus «soldados» podían encontrarse en secreto para sus actividades misteriosas. Ni a los soldados, ni a cualquier otro hombre se les permitía entrar al castillo, y las barracas de los soldados habían sido construidas fuera de la muralla.

Un par de suspiros y gemidos más tarde, Sakura surgió de los arbustos con un mohín exagerado y caminó con la barbilla en alto a lo largo del estrecho claro en la base de la pared. Era bonita, con su pelo rosado y su piel olivácea, y solo era cinco años mayor que Hinata, aunque había veces en que Sakura actuaba como si fuera décadas mayor que Hinata. El soldado salió poco después y alcanzó a Sakura, sujetando su mano y obligándola a girarse y mirarlo.

Hinata retrocedió poco a poco hasta que solamente sus ojos estuvieron sobre el borde de la pared, pero sabía por experiencia que aquella gente raras veces miraba hacia arriba. El mejor lugar para espiar era siempre desde arriba.

—Vamos, Sakura, no seas así —la engatusaba el soldado. Su pelo marrón oscuro estaba suelto alrededor de sus hombros y tenía una nariz picuda.

Sakura pronunció su nombre—. Utakata —y luego murmuró una queja que Hinata no pudo distinguir, y entonces el soldado puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Sakura y se inclinó. La besó, Sakura permaneció tiesa un momento, sus manos como puños a sus costados y luego se relajó y se derritió contra el soldado, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de él, sus dedos se clavaron en la tela de su espalda y luego bajó la mano para exprimir sus nalgas. Los gemidos y murmullos comenzaron otra vez, mientras el soldado presionaba hambrientos besos por el cuello de Sakura.

Una dolorosa soledad inundó a Hinata. Un anhelo de estar en los brazos de un soldado le hizo abrazar la pared caliente bajo ella, lágrimas de añoranza aparecieron en sus ojos. Si hubiera un hombre que la besara y la abrazara como hacía aquel soldado, no se preocuparía por lo sucio que fuera, y no pondría mala cara o se quejaría como hacía Sakura. Ella lo abrazaría y lo abrazaría y lo abrazaría, y le dejaría besarla hasta el final de los días, y ella le entregaría su pureza y su corazón y absolutamente todo lo que él quisiera.

Sakura y el soldado se separaron, susurraron unas palabras, y luego Sakura lo dejó con una sonrisa ladeada y un ondeo de sus dedos.

Hinata bajó de la pared, la tristeza ensombreciendo su ánimo a pesar del día excepcionalmente brillante y encantador. Se cepilló el polvo de la piedra de su vestido como mejor pudo y luego sintió temblar su labio inferior. Los ojos le picaban y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y poco después estaba de cuclillas en el pasaje entre edificios, lloriqueando en su manga, una furiosa y dolorosa soledad le retorcía el corazón como un trapo mojado.

No podía recordar la última vez que alguien la había abrazado. El único contacto que había sentido nunca de otro ser humano eran los dedos breves y ágiles de Sakura cuando la criada la ayudaba a vestirse y a arreglarse el pelo, y el cada vez más raramente cariñoso abrazo dela Hermana Chiyo. Y en cuanto al contacto con hombres, a Hinata no se le permitía estar a cincuenta pies de un varón ya que su hermano Neji la había encarcelado aquí en este castillo vacío en medio del páramo montañoso hacía seis años.

El hermano que un tiempo la había besado con cariño en la mejilla y la había abrazado se había vuelto una figura fría y distante de quién ella no sabía absolutamente nada.

Tenía veinte años y se sentía como si se marchitara allí dentro, su juventud transcurría en los bosques vacíos y las montañas infinitas y cubiertas de niebla de las zonas fronterizas, donde todo aquel que estaba cuerdo temía pisar.

Sus sollozos se desvanecieron lentamente por falta de energía, y se puso a hipar mientras llegaba la calma, la extraña paz que seguía a un buen llanto se instaló suavemente sobre ella y calmó sus nervios. Sacó el collar de Kiba de su corpiño y lo sostuvo a la luz del sol, observándolo centellear y brillar en la luz. Aquel era su faro de esperanza; su promesa de liberación de aquel aislamiento.

Cuando las guerras terminaran, podría casarse con Kiba y comenzaría a vivir. Podrían casarse, y ella tendría un niño. Un niño. Una persona toda suya, para abrazar y querer. Ella se había encontrado con Kiba solo una vez, brevemente, y había sido un año antes de su compromiso, cuando ella era todavía una muchacha y no hubiera tenido ninguna razón para hacer más que una reverencia al alto e intimidante extraño. Ella había estado en casa haciendo una visita desde el convento donde había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo ya que su propia madre había muerto.

Aquel encuentro había sido muchos años atrás, y ella no había visto a Kiba desde entonces. En realidad, en cuanto estuvo prometida a Kiba, su hermano Neji la había tomado y la había enviado al sur al otro lado del país a esta fortaleza en estas montañas solitarias entre Transylvania y Wallachia. Era, había dicho él, para su propia protección, tanto de las guerras que se acercaban como de ella misma. Kiba había enviado a Sakura y a varias criadas para servirla y cumplir sus órdenes. Hinata a veces creía que habían sido enviadas para ser sus guardianas más que sus criadas.

Nunca había entendido el destierro de Neji, pero las protestas y preguntas habían sido insustanciales, su único lloriqueo de queja había recibido una respuesta tan fría por parte de su hermano como nunca había conocido antes. Ni siquiera su hermana Hanabi, casada con Konohamaru de Transylvania, había podido persuadir a Neji de permitir que Hinata volviera al convento o se quedara con ella, y Neji no podía explicar de qué modo pensaba que Hinata podría ser un peligro para sí misma como para que tuviera que ser encerrada tan lejos, sobre la cima inaccesible de una montaña.

Hinata se limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas de los ojos y se encaminó de regreso a lo largo del paseo de la pared y bajó la escalera al pequeño jardín donde un manzano exponía sus flores blancas y rosadas, y las abejas tarareaban contentas mientras saltaban de una flor a otra.

La Hermana Chiyo dormitaba sobre un banco delante de una pared de piedra donde una vid trepadora comenzaba a echar brotes. Un libro de devociones yacía abierto sobre el regazo negro de Chiyo, y las aletas de su delgada nariz temblaban debido a un apacible ronquido.

Hinata hizo dejó caer sobre la hierba a sus pies y se reclinó contra el banco. La Hermana Chiyo resopló, parpadeó, y despertó.

—Ah, ahí estás, querida mía. Has terminado de estudiar esa historia, ¿verdad? Te examinaré de ella, ya lo sabes.

—No, no he estado leyendo —Había leído la historia en cuestión una docena de veces, y había sido examinada dos veces ya. Los pocos libros preciados que albergaba el castillo, Hinata los conocía palabra por palabra.

Chiyo frunció el ceño.

—¿Practicando tu latín?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Sospechaba que Chiyo ya le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y la monja tenía miedo de admitir que no tenía nada más que enseñar.

O quizá Chiyo no recordaba que le hacía las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

Si hubieran estado en un convento o el monasterio, hubiese habido libros infinitos y Hinata habría aprendido lo que quisiera. En cambio, todo lo que tenían eran los pocos libros que la hermana de Hinata enviaba a veces. Si no fuera por aquellas raras entregas, acompañadas como eran por cartas, telas y chucherías comestibles, Hinata creía que se volvería loca de aburrimiento. Aún así, a veces pensaba que vacilaba en el borde entre la locura y la cordura.

Chiyo suspiró.

—¿Entonces qué has estado haciendo?

Hinata sonrió y se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que a la Hermana Chiyo no le gustaría la respuesta.

—Solamente pensar. Soñar despierta. Hay poco más que hacer aquí aparte de eso.

Chiyo sacudió su cabeza.

—Niña, me preocupas. Soñar despierta es un mal hábito que debes romper. Reza, o sé laboriosa. Pero no entres en esos trances.

—Tal vez el Diablo pueda venir a jugar —dijo Hinata ligeramente. Había oído el mismo regaño mil veces o más—. Al menos sería una cara nueva.

—¡Silencio, niña! ¡El Diablo te oirá! Reza por el perdón, y por Dios, para de soñar despierta —Chiyo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata, sobresaltándola. Era muy raro que la Hermana Chiyo la tocara.

Hinata sintió un aguijón de culpa por apenar a la monja, quien era siempre tan seria y honesta en sus preocupaciones.

—Sé que está asustada por mí, pero de verdad que no veo demonios en mi mente. Nada vendrá a dañarme.

Desde que Hinata podía recordar, desde sus días más tempranos en la escuela del convento, se había perdido en sus propias imaginaciones como un modo de evitar los pasillos silenciosos y el monótono aburrimiento de lecciones interminables. Se había vuelto tan experta en escapar a su propia mente que podía perderse en sueños con los ojos abiertos de par en par y recitar rezos y responder preguntas con solo una pequeña lonja de conciencia, mientras el resto de su mente salía a jugar.

—Podrías no reconocer al Diablo —le advirtió la Hermana Chiyo—. Podría llevar una hermosa cara y prometerte el deseo de tu corazón.

¿Y dónde estaría el mal en eso? se preguntó Hinata tristemente. Su corazón tenía tantos deseos insatisfechos que podría estar dispuesta a hacer un negocio con el Diablo para satisfacerlos.

Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo soñado despierta sin malas consecuencias como para creer que un diablo vendría alguna vez y se ofrecería a realizar sus deseos.

—En mis ensoñaciones galopo en un caballo sobre los enormes llanos verdes; o encuentro a las hadas de los bosques y los riachuelos. Nada de demonios —no mencionaría la fantasía de un joven pretendiente, como el Soñador en el Romance de la Rosa, quien se había enamorado de un capullo de rosa perfecto y luchado contra todos los obstáculos para poseerlo. A veces se imaginaba que ella era tal rosa, amurallada lejos de todo aquel que podría arrancarla. Pero al final ganaba el Soñador, poseyendo su rosa, y un día Kiba vendría y la sacaría de esta fortaleza, y exploraría todos sus pétalos como el Soñador había explorado los de su rosa. Independientemente de lo que eso significara. El libro concluía con unas imágenes muy confusas, de una vara y un pasaje apretado, y ella nunca había sido capaz de entender lo que significaba exactamente todo eso.

—Me asustas con tus trances —dijo la Hermana Chiyo, su voz temblando de preocupación—. Te quedas tan quieta. Eso no es natural, tener solo los labios y los ojos moviéndose y nada más. Pareces una estatua. Si tienes tiempo libre, deberías estar agradecida de tal lujo de horas y dedicarlas al rezo, en vez de a tal maldad.

¡Imaginarse montando un caballo seguramente no puede ser malo! Y era mucho más divertido que el rezo. Odiaría oír lo quela Hermana Chiyo pensaría si supiera los secretos vislumbres del futuro que a veces tenía Hinata en sus trances, vislumbres de acontecimientos que poco después se hacían realidad, aunque nunca de la forma exacta de su visión. La Hermana Chiyo la condenaría por la ser capaz de predecir el futuro, un pecado que para ella debía ser el único.

—La bisabuela Kokoro tenía visiones —dijo Hinata en defensa de sus sueños y sus secretos no dichos.

La Hermana Chiyo hizo un sonido bajo de desaprobación en su garganta.

—Aquellos eran tiempos diferentes.

—Neji creía en sus profecías. ¿Por qué otra razón me habría prometido a Sabaku No Gaara?

Chiyo frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabaku No Gaara? Creía que estabas prometida a Kiba de Wallachia.

—Pero primero fui prometida a Sabaku No Gaara. No puedes haberlo olvidado —dijo Hinata con preocupación, mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro a la anciana monja. Parecía que Chiyo se volvía más olvidadiza cada día. Esto asustaba a Hinata, Chiyo era la única persona en el Castillo Rosu que parecía preocuparse sinceramente por ella. Si Chiyo perdiera la cabeza, ¿con quién hablaría? ¿A quién iría cuando necesitara consuelo?—. Neji rompió el contrato entre Gaara y yo, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Por una maldición?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a que la monja recordara. Pero cuando Chiyo no hizo más que sonreír vagamente, supo que la monja no podría. Hinata dejó el asunto, no queriendo explicarlo, y no queriendo reconocer ningún defecto en la agudeza de la monja.

La maldición, o profecía, había sido echada por su bisabuela Kokoro mucho antes de que Hinata hubiera nacido. Kokoro había sido la reina de Maramures y de un área del norte de Moldavia llamada Bucovina, las regiones unidas en un formidable y montañoso país con una gente orgullosa e independiente. Los hijos de Kokoro, sin embargo, habían dividido su fe entre el catolicismo en Maramures y el cristianismo Ortodoxo en Bucovina. La grieta se había ensanchado hasta que había sido un país dividido en dos, con la guerra y la destrucción como resultado. En su lecho de muerte, Kokoro había profetizado: «Los gatos y perros gruñirán y lucharán, y la miseria será su sustento. Hasta que un cachorro de perro y uno de gato tengan descendencia, las tierras no serán otra vez una, y la paz y la prosperidad no llegarán a los hijos de Kokoro».

Los hijos de Kokoro que se habían casado con Moldavianos del norte llevaban el Lobo de Dacia como su emblema. Era de ellos de quien vendría «el cachorro de perro». Aquellos en Maramures, como la familia de Hinata, llevaban el emblema del gato montañés: «el cachorro de gato» sería de su rama. La profecía parecía decir que la familia debía unirse a través del matrimonio, y luego ver un nacimiento, entonces otra vez habría paz en las regiones del norte y prosperidad en la familia.

Hinata nunca había visto un retrato de Sabaku No Gaara, pero él no podía ser ni la mitad de hermoso que Kiba. Se alegraba de no ser «la gata montañesa» sacrificada al «cachorro de lobo» enemigo por la profecía. Un enemigo de toda la vida no parecía una buena opción para marido, mientras que un comandante valiente de Wallachia era el sueño de cualquier mujer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que Kiba venga por mí? —preguntó Hinata.

No esperaba una respuesta real; solamente le gustaba hablar sobre Kiba y su futuro con él. Chiyo cerró el libro de su regazo.

—Cuando las guerras terminen, vendrá.

—A veces pienso que las guerras nunca terminarán.

—No —dijo Chiyo, con clara certeza.

Hinata alzó la vista hacia ella, sorprendida.

—¿No?

—Una se detendrá, pero otra siempre ocupará su lugar. Verás docenas de ellas antes de que tu vida termine, y olvidarás en que se diferenciaban. Tal vez al final sean todas iguales.

Las palabras enviaron un estremecimiento por la columna de Hinata. A pesar de todas las divagaciones ocasionales de la Hermana Chiyo, todavía tenía percepciones que eran alarmantes por su claridad.

Chiyo le sonrió a Hinata, pero sus ojos estaban preocupados.

—Serás la esposa de un hombre poderoso, Hinata. Me preocupa que comprendas lo importante que eso te hará.

—¿Importante? —Hinata se rió—. No lo creo. No tomaré decisiones, más de lo que tomé la decisión de venir al Castillo Rosu.

—Incluso aunque no tengas la fuerza para gobernar como tu bisabuela, serás la suave voz al lado de tu marido. Si él te respeta, podrás hacer que el terciopelo ablande su puño de acero. Un hombre despiadado no debería gobernar sin una mujer querida y apacible a su lado.

La inquietud revolvió el corazón de Hinata.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Kiba no es despiadado —podía sentir el collar de Kiba recostado entre sus pechos. El pequeño retrato de él mostraba a un hermoso hombre con suaves ojos negros; seguramente no era un monstruo vicioso. Más bien un hombre serio y cortés que la trataría tiernamente.

—Los soldados me contaron que han concedido a Kiba la Orden del Dragón por su defensa del catolicismo contra los herejes.

Hinata sintió que sus mejillas ardían con orgullo.

—¿Eso es bueno, verdad?

—Ahora los campesinos lo llaman Kiba Draco. Kiba el Dragón. O Kiba el Diablo, dicen los soldados. Los campesinos no conocen la diferencia entre un diablo y un dragón, y la palabra puede ser la misma.

La sonrisa de Hinata vaciló.

—¿Kiba el Diablo? —eso no sonaba como el apodo de un jefe justo y apacible.

Pero la Hermana Chiyo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, como si no hubiera dicho nada sobre lo cual preocuparse.

—Solamente son campesinos ignorantes, sin duda. Cuentan cuentos, solo la mitad de los cuales tienen algo de verdad.

—¿Cuentos? ¿Qué cuentos? —durante los seis años pasados ella había oído escasas noticias de su prometido o de las batallas que estaban siendo luchadas entre Wallachia, Moldavia, y Maramures, o de las incursiones que eran la amenaza habitual de los turcos sobre el sur. Había sido mantenida en una ignorancia dichosa y aburrida respecto al mundo exterior.

Chiyo negó con su cabeza, volviéndose imprecisa otra vez.

—No lo recuerdo. Solo cuentos —Acarició a Hinata en el hombro—. Me preocupo por ti. Serás la esposa de un hombre poderoso, y rezo porque hagas más que soñar despierta a su lado.

—Haré todo lo posible para ser una buena esposa para Kiba —dijo Hinata, aunque no supiera qué significaba eso. No sabía lo que hacían las esposas de los jefes. Cuanto más preparada habría estado si hubiera pasado aquellos años con su hermana Hanabi en vez de encerrada allí. Todavía no podía entender por qué Neji le había hecho esto.

Cruzó los brazos por encima de sus rodillas y descansó su barbilla sobre ellos, mirando el manzano floreciente del otro lado del jardín, pero los ojos de Hinata se centraron sobre un paisaje interior donde Kiba, luciendo tan perfectamente hermoso y apacible como en su retrato, tomaba su mano y la conducía a un banco donde se sentaban. ¿Y hacían qué?, se preguntó ella. Besarse, sí. ¿Y? Probablemente se acostarían juntos, totalmente vestidos. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Cómo exploraría él sus pétalos?

—Estoy más que lista para ser desposada, creo. Me gustaría saber lo que debe ser una esposa. ¿Cuán pronto después de que nos casemos llevaré un niño dentro?

Chiyo hizo ruido de angustia en su garganta.

—Solo Dios puede contestar a eso. Quizá deberías rezar por ello.

—¿Cómo sale el niño de mi cuerpo? ¿Y cómo de grande es? —Se acordaba de haber visto un bebé cuando era más joven, pero no podía confiar en su recuerdo de su tamaño, y no sabía cuantos años había tenido—. Seguramente un bebé no puede ser más grande que una cebolla cuando nace, además, no sé como encontraría el camino fuera de mi cuerpo sin matarme. ¿Por dónde sale de mí? Y no lo incubaré como un pollo que incuba un huevo, ¿verdad?

La Hermana Chiyo tosió.

—Dios contestará tus preguntas cuando el momento sea el adecuado.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Dios había probado estar poco dispuesto a contestar cualquiera de sus preguntas en el pasado, al parecer contento de esperar hasta que estuviera casada.

Ciertamente nunca había contestado a la más privada de sus preguntas, cómo era que un hombre y una mujer hacían un niño juntos. No podía entender el funcionamiento de ello, y ya sabía que Chiyo nunca se lo diría. Quizá Chiyo no lo sabía.

La pureza jugaba una parte en ello, de eso estaba segura. La maldita pureza. Le gustaría apartarla y probar un poquito de aquel reír tontamente y suspirar, como habían hecho Sakura y el soldado. Ella ni siquiera había visto a un hombre desnudo, saber cómo o si era diferente a una mujer, excepto en ser más grande, más sucio y más fuerte.

Pero sí había visto a un hombre desnudo una vez, recordó. Pero aquello apenas contaba, y no había sido nada más que un sueño, ¿verdad? Y no era realmente un hombre.

Había tenido catorce años, dormía en la fortaleza de su hermano, cuando un sonido como una puerta al cerrarse la había medio despertado. La sensación de que no estaba sola había hecho que abriera los ojos.

El ser que llenó su mirada empañada de sueño no se había parecido a nada que hubiese imaginado antes. Alto y ancho de espaldas, se había parecido un poco a un hombre, pero aún más a la forma en que ella podría imaginarse un demonio, con alas enormes y oscuras surgiendo de su espalda. Tenía el negro pelo ondulado rozando la base de su cuello y una sedosa nube de pelo sobre su pecho en forma de T, un rastro estrecho de él sombreaba su musculoso vientre plano y se perdían en la rica oscuridad de su entrepierna. Y allí, encima de aquel lecho de oscuridad, había habido algo que la había asustado.

No había entendido lo que había sido aquel horrible accesorio, y ya no podía recordar claramente cómo había lucido, pero alguna parte baja e instintiva de ella había reaccionado a ello, a pesar de su monstruosidad. Una fusión caliente había comenzado en su entrepierna, una tensión había zumbado a través de su cuerpo y la había hecho anhelar sentir la mano del demonio sobre sus pechos, en sus muslos, y, de una manera muy extraña, sobre el secreto, repugnante y sucio lugar el cual ella era demasiado tímida para tocarse, excepto cuando se lavaba. No sabía por qué deseaba ser tocada allí, sobre todo cuando vio la bestial entrepierna del ser.

El ser era un demonio seguramente, o de otra forma ella no habría tenido aquellos malos pensamientos, aquellos deseos indecibles recorriéndola. Malo, demonio malo.

Pero había estado tan familiarizada con las imágenes extrañas de sus fantasías, y tan cerca del borde del sueño verdadero, que solo se había preocupado de un modo distante y abstracto sobre si el demonio podría dañarla. En cambio, había deseado que él intentara hacerle algo emocionante y peligroso con aquel escalofriante apéndice.

Le había hablado, recordaba eso, aunque no podía recordar la mayor parte de lo que él o ella había dicho. Quizá había soñado la conversación. A menudo no podía estar segura de si el hecho era verdadero o si había sido imaginario. Así que quizá solo había soñado también el destello de intuición que le había dicho que aquella no sería la última vez que vería a la criatura.

En todos los años pasados desde entonces, sin embargo, no había tenido ni siquiera una vislumbre de él. Debería haberse sentido aliviada; después de todo, probablemente era un demonio. Las mujeres devotas no daban la bienvenida a las visitas nocturnas a sus dormitorios de seres malditos. Era lo que le decían la lógica y la razón.

Aun así, sus instintos le decían que «el demonio» había sido algo que estaba más allá de las ideas del Cielo y el Infierno como ella las conocía, algo fuera del reino de su Dios y su fe. Él era otra cosa, sin un lugar en su paradigma Católico.

Aun cuando él fuera un demonio verdadero, una parte de ella quería verlo otra vez, y sentir una vez más aquel flujo de deseos oscuros y depravados por su cuerpo. Una parte mala y traviesa de ella había estado deseando aquella visita durante media década.

La Hermana Chiyo tenía razón: Hinata debería dedicar más tiempo al rezo. Seguramente estaba demasiado impaciente por bajar alegremente al Infierno.

_**Continuara…**_

_Kag-akane:__ XDDD Gracias por el review y en realidad, la historia es muy buena. C: Espero que te guste._

_Dark Amy-chan:__ Gracias por el review y si, Hinata es especial XDDD y muy pura._

_Kary Landero 3__: Esta te mantendrá así, ya lo veras. Gracias por el review ;)_

_KattytoNebel:__ Gracias por el review, y espero que te este gustando la historia._

_Gracias por leer esta adaptación C:_

_Nos leemos luego._


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La novela tampoco me pertenece, si no a Lisa Cach.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

.

.

.

Sueña Conmigo.

Moldavia Meridional.

Sasuke voló a través del paisaje claroscuro del Mundo Nocturno, sus matices reduciéndose a negros y grises, puntuados por explosiones de tonos pastel donde los humanos durmientes soñaban con escenas vivas. El paisaje estaba formado por aquellas mentes dormidas, y reflejaba su Mundo de Vigilia tal como un ondulante estanque reflejaba el cielo encima de él: una imagen que cambia con cada aliento del viento, distorsionándose, decolorándose, y volviendo otra vez en un destello brillante de claridad. En esta versión del Mundo Nocturno de la Tierra, eran las criaturas de la noche las que tenían sustancia física, mientras la escena alrededor de ellos tenía toda la realidad de un sueño.

Pese a lo irreal del paisaje, era, sin embargo, rico en información sobre lo que pasaba en el Mundo de Vigilia de los hombres. Sasuke miró debajo de él buscando signos que le condujeran a Kiba. Solo pasaría el espacio de un suspiro antes de que los encontrara.

Vívidas líneas de rojos se deslizaban a través de las sombras grises de un valle, el rojo uniéndose y cruzando a lo largo de un pueblo donde una multitud de soldados montados asaltaban y violaban; y al ver que los aldeanos se resistían, los soldados los quemaban y empalaban. La violencia se repetía una y otra vez mientras Sasuke miraba, las soñadoras mentes de los aldeanos sobrevivientes luchaban por liberarse del horror del pasado.

Una brillante bandera se elevaba por encima de la violencia: una bandera roja con la silueta negra de un dragón que se retorcía sobre ella. Kiba Draco había estado aquí.

Los soldados del sueño se marcharon hacia norte, y Sasuke los siguió hasta que desaparecieron. Atravesó los campos enturbiados de batalla, marcados tanto por los cadáveres de soldados de Moldavia y Wallachian; sobre ciudades derribadas y acobardadas por el miedo; y al final, la última ciudad fortificada de Galatsi. Aquí, los sueños de los habitantes eran fracturados y frenéticos, en la versión del Mundo Nocturno, la ciudad resplandecía con explosiones de temeroso color. Nadie descansaba tranquilo aquí esta noche.

La bandera del dragón y un guerrero negro armado con una cresta de pluma roja, comenzaron a aparecer con más frecuencia en las estrechas calles mientras Sasuke avanzaba hacia el centro de la ciudad. La figura oscura parecía estar en todas partes a la vez: y lo estaba, ya que Kiba había invadido las mentes de los residentes de Galatsi tan firmemente como había invadido su ciudad y su país.

Sasuke se detuvo en un tejado embaldosado y extendió sus sentidos, escogiendo cuidadosamente su camino a través de las emociones sexuales de las mujeres que soñaban en la ciudad. Sus deseos interiores se elevaban como cien voces susurradas desde sus oscuras casas; susurros de amor y odio, de miedo y aborrecimiento, de deseo y resentimiento. Cualquiera fuese la emoción que ellos le murmuraban, en su base había un deseo sexual insatisfecho.

Una voz le gritó más fuerte que todas las demás: alguien herido y perdido, y aterrorizado hasta sus mismas entrañas. Era el susurro de una inocente que había sido tomada contra sus deseos. Lo había escuchado cien mil veces antes, a lo largo de los siglos, y tuvo la sospecha de que ese grito de desesperación era su camino hacia Kiba.

Siguió el rastro de las emociones a través de la ciudad y hacia una gran casa-esquina, con paredes de piedra cubiertas de estuco, las ventanas con sus cuatro paneles cerradas fuertemente durante la noche. Se deslizó fuera del plano del Mundo Nocturno y entró en el de los hombres, donde ahora todo era sólido y real, y era él el que no tenía sustancia. Se adhirió a la pared externa de una de las ventanas, en donde aún ardía el suave brillo de una vela y observó detenidamente el interior.

Kiba estaba dormido en la cama en la habitación, abrazando a una joven mujer rubia, su brazo y pierna atrapándola con fuerza mientras dormía. La muchacha-de no más de quince años, quizá más joven —tenía los párpados hinchados, enrojecidos de alguien que había llorado hasta quedarse dormido. Su boca se veía enrojecida e hinchada por los desacostumbrados besos, sus hombros encorvados como si un pequeño movimiento pudiera romper su relativa libertad del toque de Kiba.

Sasuke pasó silenciosamente a través del delgado cristal de la ventana, el sólido material enviando un ramalazo de dolor a través de su cuerpo, pero sin dañarlo de otra forma. Con un golpe de sus alas voló a lo largo del cuarto y se colocó encima de uno de los postes a los pies de la cama: un ángel encima de la cabeza de un alfiler. Miró fijamente a la pareja que dormía con algo menos que divinos pensamientos.

Kiba parecía tan decidido y hambriento en su sueño como lo hacía cuando estaba despierto. Estaba más delgado que la última vez que Sasuke lo había visto, el año anterior, pero se veía más fuerte debido a ello. El hombre prosperaba gracias a la guerra. Sasuke también sospechaba que Kiba prosperaba gracias al engaño. La victoria final de Kiba había sido clara hacía un año, pero el hombre había insistido que aún no estaba seguro, Moldavia aún no estaba firmemente bajo su dominio, y Sasuke tendría que esperar por su recompensa.

Había esperado mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. La paciencia podría haberlo vuelto loco, ya que había descubierto más temprano esa misma noche, que Karin había sido convertida en una humana por Mei, condenada a servir como una esclava a un príncipe tullido que había entrado inexpertamente en la magia: nada menos que Gaara Sabaku No, el hombre al que habían prometido a Hinata.

Mientras nadie en el Mundo Nocturno conocía lo que Karin había hecho para merecer un castigo tan horrible como ser convertido en un esclavo humano, Sasuke sabía que el sueño que Karin había enviado a Neji debía ser la raíz de ello. Si ella hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada del por qué había enviado el sueño a Neji, entonces Sasuke podría haberla salvado. Pero si le hubiera dicho a Mei que Sasuke la había metido en el asunto... Mei vendría por él muy pronto.

Tenía el desagradable presentimiento de que una cadena de acontecimientos había sido puesta en movimiento y se estaba saliendo de control, y que tendría que correr una frenética carrera para ponerse al corriente y tomar su lugar si alguna vez quería gobernar como un rey sobre la tierra. Quizá era ya demasiado tarde.

Sasuke se deslizó del poste de la cama, aterrizando ingrávidamente, sus pies desnudos no hicieron ninguna mella sobre el colchón. Estaba a punto de intentar algo que nunca había hecho antes, y que nunca haría, si la desesperación no lo hubiera empujado hasta borde.

Había pasado un año desde que Kiba había creado un círculo de convocación. Sin uno, Sasuke no tenía ningún modo de hablar directamente al hombre. Y sin Karin, no podía entrar en los sueños de Kiba por su poder. Si hubiera un cuerpo muerto fresco sobre el que yacer, podría haber sido capaz de poseerlo y decirle unas palabras a Kiba: Sasuke había oído de jóvenes y dañinos demonios que reanimaban a los muertos y los enviaban a los cementerios para asustar a la gente. Era el tipo de maldad que conseguía que las alas de un demonio se quebraran en castigo. Ya que no había ningún cadáver a mano, a Sasuke le quedaba solo una opción.

Giró su mirada fija hacia la muchacha dormida tan fuertemente entrampada en el apretón de Kiba. Bondadosos Dioses de la noche, esperaba estar a la altura para esto. Se agachó delante de ella y puso su mano sobre su frente.

Instantáneamente estuvo en su mente, en el centro de un torbellino de emociones. Todo alrededor de él eran destellos brillantes de acontecimientos recientes, abrumando a la muchacha incluso mientras dormía. Kiba era lo principal en sus pensamientos: lo más grande en la vida, más fuerte de lo que cualquier hombre humano podría ser, y la dominaba con una falsa ternura que apenas ocultaba el hambre brutal bajo ella. Los pocos destellos que Sasuke vio de la familia de la muchacha estaban atados a un sentido profundo de vergüenza: anhelaba estar en medio de ellos, aun cuando temía que ellos nunca la aceptaran de vuelta después de lo que le habían hecho. La encontró escondiéndose en una oscura esquina de su mente, encogida en posición fetal, sus brazos rodeando su cabeza. Estaba sollozando suavemente con un sonido más allá de la esperanza.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Qué maldito y quemante lío había hecho Kiba de la muchacha.

Podía sentir los ecos de las emociones de ella, y estos le hicieron sentirse enfermo.

Mientras exploraba su mente, sentía como si el ataque de Kiba hubiera sido sobre él. Quería hacerla sentir mejor por su propio bien. Era como si las necesidades de ella fueran picores que él tenía que rascarse.

Sasuke sabía por las miles de otras de mujeres atacadas que había conocido, que la muchacha tendría tiempo suficiente para disfrutar del sexo durante los años por venir. Los íncubos le harían visitas regulares, intentando reponer con sueños algo de lo que había sido destruido en el espacio de una sola hora de vigilia. Ellos existían para asegurar el apropiado funcionamiento psíquico sexual, y veían los crímenes como el que Kiba había cometido del mismo modo que un artista podía ver a alguien untando de pintura negra por todos lados una de sus obras.

Peor, esta había sido la primera vez que un hombre había tocado a la muchacha. Kiba la había usado para alimentar su apetito infinito de carne virgen. Indudablemente, ahora que la muchacha había sido usada, él la abandonaría como un hueso de pollo para que los perros lucharan por él. Sasuke se preguntó si Kiba tenía la misma cosa en mente para Hinata.

El pensamiento le molestó, más de lo debería hacerlo. Solo había visto a Hinata una vez; no tenía ninguna conexión con la muchacha desde entonces, y ningún corazón para preocuparse por que le sucedería a ella. Ella era una cosa rara, extraña a la naturaleza, debido al modo en que ella había estado tan tranquila y le había hablado tan claramente.

Espontáneamente, el pensamiento explotó en su mente, antinatural o no, _ella será mi esposa_. Con el pensamiento vino una corriente de posesividad, sorprendiéndolo con su ferocidad. Ella sería suya. No importaba lo que ella fuese, extraña o no, bruja o no, estaba destinada a pertenecerle, y esto la hacia digna de un poco de cuidado.

Aunque nunca hubiera pensado en ello antes, quizá esta era la razón de que se hubiera mantenido en su mente durante esos años pasados, que se arrastrara en sus pensamientos cuando menos lo esperaba. Ella sería suya, y de nadie más. Nunca había tenido alguien propio antes, ni siquiera la promesa de eso, y de pronto Hinata había formado un refugio de fascinación en su mente, tentándolo a comprobar su crecimiento hacia la feminidad. Nunca lo había hecho, pensó y comprendió ahora que quería ser sorprendido por la adulta Hinata, cuando la volviese a ver.

Sacudió su cabeza, horrorizado de sí mismo. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en alguien tan suave y propenso a las fantasías románticas? Hinata no importaba. Estaría mucho mejor si conseguía que Karin poseyera el cuerpo de Hinata.

Centró su atención de nuevo en el presente, y en la muchacha que dormía tan inquietamente en los brazos de Kiba. En la mente de la muchacha, Sasuke encontró un recuerdo de su querida abuela, y usó la imagen de la anciana para acercarse a ella.

—Querida, soy la Nana —La anciana tocó a la muchacha en el tembloroso hombro.

—¿Nana? —un rostro lleno de lágrimas apareció debajo de los brazos.

Sasuke sintió el anhelo de la muchacha por el consuelo, la aceptación y la seguridad y le otorgó lo que ella quería.

—Querida, sé lo que ha pasado. Ven, déjame abrazarte —la anciana abrió sus brazos.

Su nieta cayó en ellos, metiendo su cara contra el suave pecho, sus brazos la apretaban firmemente.

—Todo estará bien —dijo Nana, acariciando el pelo de la muchacha.

—Haz que todo vaya lejos —susurró la muchacha—. Déjame morir.

—Shh, shh... Eres demasiado preciosa para morir. Pero durante un corto tiempo, si quieres, podemos dejar a alguien más estar en tu cuerpo. No tienes que estar aquí, con ese horrible hombre. ¿Te gustaría eso?

La muchacha asintió con ferocidad.

—Todo lo que tienes que decir es, «Sasuke, entra». ¿Puedes decirlo? Dilo, y puedes sentarte segura conmigo, y no sentirás el brazo y la pierna del maldito hombre sobre ti. No lo sentirás tocándote.

—Sasuke, entra —susurró la muchacha.

La falsa Nana condujo a la muchacha a una esquina tranquila de su mente, aislada y segura, y la meció en sus brazos. Por un momento, un espacio vacío se propagó sobre el caos emocional en la mente de la muchacha. Este era el espacio que esperaba Sasuke para brincar hacia él. Vaciló, no del todo seguro de que esto fuese a funcionar.

Era la primera vez que intentaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba prohibido tomar posesión de un cuerpo humano; pero incluso más, nunca había querido poseer el cuerpo de una mujer. Después de todo, él era un demonio, más aún, era un demonio masculino, sin ningún deseo de ser femenino. Era bastante malo que el único deseo sexual que pudiese sentir fuera el de las mujeres mientras dormían. Él no quería ser una de ellas tampoco.

Apretó los dientes. No había nada más que hacer, salvo intentarlo.

Sasuke fluyó en el espacio vacío en la mente de la muchacha. Su visión del cuarto donde Kiba y la muchacha dormían se veló, relumbró y torció, y se sintió cayendo dentro de la muchacha.

Un instante más tarde, todo lo que veía era oscuridad. Su cuerpo se sentía grotescamente pesado, y como si estuviera atado por grandes cintas. Su entrepierna palpitaba de dolor, incluyendo algo dentro de su cuerpo, y los músculos por todas partes de su cuerpo estaban estirados y dolían. Entonces algo absorbió un caliente y resoplante aliento al lado de su oído, un sonido ruidoso como un címbalo.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Miraba de reojo al dormitorio en penumbra, una almohada aplastada debajo y alrededor de un lado de su rostro. El calor presionándose contra su trasero cambiado, una de las cintas que apretaba su cuerpo, y un estremecimiento profundo y horrorizado pasó a través de él. Estaba en los brazos de Kiba. Kiba apretó su pecho. Sasuke gimoteó.

Kiba se movió otra vez y comenzó a rodar sobre su espalda, y mientras lo hacía, Sasuke sintió algo grueso que era empujado en su nuevo cuerpo, su carne quemaba y picaba mientras la cosa se alargaba. Un nudo se apretó detrás de la garganta de Sasuke cuando comprendió lo que era: el pene de Kiba. Bondadosa Diosa de la Noche, tenía un pene en su interior. Hizo un sonido húmedo cuando Kiba rodó lejos de él, y Sasuke gorjeó de repulsión.

¿Cómo lo soportaban las mujeres? ¿Cómo?

Se inclinó en el borde de la cama y tosió, intentando librarse de las náuseas. Sus experiencias al sentir la pasión y la liberación de una mujer mientras soñaba no eran nada, nada como estar en el cuerpo de una mujer real. Estrellas y luna del cielo, no era nada asombroso que los íncubos estuvieran tan ocupados. Esto era horrible.

—Vuelve aquí —dijo Kiba, su voz gruesa. Empujó la cadera de Sasuke, haciéndolo rodar hacia atrás del borde de la cama—. Tengo algo grande para hundir en ti —comenzó a empujar a Sasuke hacia su ingle.

Sasuke intentó resistirse a la presión de las manos de Kiba, pero el cuerpo de la muchacha estaba demasiado débil y agotado. Para su horror, se sintió empujado hacia abajo, el vello de las piernas de Kiba arañó su piel y un olor a almizcle se elevó hasta encontrar su nariz.

La rodilla de Kiba sin ninguna delicadeza golpeó el pecho de Sasuke, el hueso nudoso se clavó en su nueva y suave carne.

Y luego sintió esa cosa empujar contra la parte inferior de su mandíbula, y sintió el calor húmedo, fláccido de los testículos de Kiba contra su clavícula.

—Abre, querida —dijo Kiba—. Te gustará tu primer sabor de hombre.

Sasuke levantó su mirada. Kiba tenía las almohadas apiladas detrás de su cuello, así podía mirar mientras la muchacha le proporcionaba placer. Los enormes oscuros ojos del hombre brillaban con el placer de la anticipación.

Sasuke separó los labios.

Kiba rió indulgentemente.

—Ya no gritas más. ¿Eres una muchacha mala, verdad? Yo sabía que tenías un poco del diablo en ti —el inclinó sus caderas, dando un golpe a Sasuke bajo la barbilla con el eje de su pene—. Continua.

Sasuke curvó sus labios por sobre sus dientes, luego los cerró ligeramente un par de veces, para acostumbrarse a su funcionamiento. Un primer atisbo débil de perplejidad apareció entre las cejas de Kiba.

—Tienes razón —dijo Sasuke, y se sobresalto al oír su propia voz profunda salir de la boca de la muchacha—. Realmente tengo el Diablo dentro de mí, y tiene dientes fuertes —sonrió abiertamente cuando vio los ojos de Kiba ensancharse por la sorpresa—. No deberías permitirles estar así de cerca de carne tan sensible.

Sasuke levantó su cabeza, abriendo ampliamente su boca, luego se zambulló hacia los testículos de Kiba. Sus dientes cogieron el borde de uno de ellos, pellizcándolo con fuerza antes de que este se deslizara hacia un lado. El grito de Kiba sacudió las ventanas, y sus manos agarraron el cabello de Sasuke, intentando alejarlo débilmente. Pero cada tirón significaba un tirón en el saco de Kiba, todavía atrapado por los dientes de Sasuke.

Kiba golpeó a Sasuke en un lado de la cabeza y él le dejó ir, rodando de la cama antes de que Kiba pudiera golpearlo otra vez. Además, no quería hacer demasiado daño al cuerpo que pronto debería ser suyo.

—Es tan agradable verte otra vez, Kiba —dijo Sasuke, levantándose—. ¿Reconoces mi voz?

Kiba estaba a un lado de la cama, encorvado sobre sí mismo con una mirada de agonía en la cara. Ahuecaba su entrepierna herida con una mano buscando su espada con la otra, todo el tiempo manteniendo sus amplios y asustados ojos sobre su compañera de cama.

—Es tu viejo amigo, Sasuke —continuó.

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron más. Sasuke se preguntó si tanta amplitud no haría una herida a las órbitas de los ojos del hombre.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y ruidosas voces, alertadas por el grito de Kiba.

—¡Mi señor! ¿Esta usted bien? ¡Mi señor!

—¡Márchense! —chilló Kiba, sonando ligeramente menos profundo que un hombre—. Fue el grito de la moza lo que escucharon. ¡Retírense!

Hubo vacilación y el sonido de pies, y luego:

—Sí, mi señor —Los pasos se alejaron.

Sasuke sostuvo sus nuevos pechos en sus manos y tiró de ellos hacia arriba y abajo.

—Uh. Son pesados —sintió algo en su boca, atrapado entre dos dientes. Paso su lengua por ello, luego introdujo sus dedos, lo sacó y lo examinó. Su estómago se revolvió cuando vio que era uno de los vellos púbicos de Kiba. Lo escupió en el suelo, intentando limpiar cualquier rastro que quedara de su boca—. ¡Puf! Deberías hacer un mejor trabajo lavándote ahí, Kiba. Es indeciblemente grosero empujar la cara de una muchacha en un desastre así y esperar que ella disfrute de ello. Además, quiero cosas limpias cuando las tome.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kiba, su voz tan fría y dura como un río congelado, resquebrajándose con la tensión.

—Yo creía que ya conocerías la respuesta a eso —Sasuke sintió algo caliente rezumar entre sus muslos. Alarmado, los separó ligeramente y tocó entre ellos. Sus dedos tocaron una humedad pegajosa, los sacó y los miró. Había un fluido brillante, viscoso sobre ellos, con tintes de rojo—. ¡Ah!, el Alba te lleve, Kiba. No era suficiente mal hacerle daño a la muchacha; ¿Tenías que dejar tu semilla en ella, también? —Sasuke limpió sus dedos sobre el cobertor, repugnado de que la semilla de Kiba estuviera en él en ese momento. Podía sentir más deslizándose por sus muslos. Arrebató una ropa del piso y comenzó a restregarla en sus muslos

—Esa es mi camisa —dijo Kiba rígidamente.

—Lo que llevas es tuyo, también. ¿O es mío, ya que tu cuerpo es mío? Porque es hora de pagar, Kiba Draco —Sasuke se levantó muy erguido y lanzó la camisa manchada sobre la cama—. Tu posición es tan segura como nunca lo será. Moldavia esta casi derrotada.

—¿Casi ese es el punto clave, verdad? —Kiba usó su espada para recoger la camisa manchada y lanzarla a una esquina. Con estudiada despreocupación, recogió su túnica y comenzó a ponérsela.

Sasuke sospechó que Kiba no estaba cómodo con su propia desnudez. Echó un vistazo a la fláccida virilidad de Kiba y levantó una ceja desdeñosa.

—Estoy sorprendido de que realmente puedas hacer tanto daño con eso.

—¡Tú mordiste a los muchachos! Desde luego no luce en su mejor forma —se quejó Kiba, poniéndose la túnica y cubriéndose.

—Espero que eso sea todo. Me gustaría usar algo de mejor tamaño durante mis tres días en tu cuerpo —se preguntó si había algún ejercicio que los hombres mortales pudieran hacer para mejorar las cosas. No había pensado detalladamente antes sobre lo que significaría eso, cambiar su propio cuerpo del Mundo Nocturno por el de Kiba. Un pene de tamaño mediano no podía ser el único defecto. ¿Qué si tenía mal aliento, o gusanos? O que si...—. No está enfermo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con repentina preocupación.

—No —dijo Kiba con frialdad.

¡Gracias a la diosa por eso!

—¿Cuándo vas a finalizar lo que empezaste? Podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo.

—Se me hace bastante difícil discutir cualquier cosa contigo mientras estás en el cuerpo de esa muchacha. ¿Está ella todavía allí contigo? —cuando Kiba habló, sus ojos se desviaron hacia una segunda puerta en el cuarto.

—Ella está bien —Sasuke, también, miró la puerta. ¿Quién estaba en el cuarto contiguo?

Cualquier ayuda que Kiba parecía esperar, no se materializó—. Ella esta probablemente mejor por esto, considerando por lo que ha pasado.

—No pretendas ser superior a mí, demonio. Harías lo mismo a las muchachas si tuvieras la posibilidad. Hay pocos placeres que se comparen con el hundirse en el pasaje de una virgen apretada, fresca, sabiendo que nadie ha estado allí antes.

Sasuke resopló. Kiba parecía inconsciente de que el poder estaba en traer a una mujer más placer de lo que alguna vez se había imaginado que fuera posible, y hacerla rogar por más. Hundirse en cualquier muchacha desvalida no era señal de un hombre confiado, viril. Era más la señal de uno demasiado débil para admitir que no tenía ninguna habilidad como amante.

—Déjame dibujar un círculo de convocación —dijo Kiba, su mirada fija desviándose otra vez a la puerta que contigua, su boca apretada con molestia impaciente. Fue hacia una mesa cubierta con mapas e instrumentos para escribir, inclinándose sobre ellos con sus nalgas rebotando sobre el bajo de su túnica, sus testículos sueltos y oscuros debajo. Sus nalgas estaban cubiertas de pelo. Sasuke suspiró con el pensamiento de que en la especie de los monos sería lo mismo. Al menos Kiba tenía una cara hermosa.

Kiba busco alrededor de los artículos sobre la mesa hasta que encontró un trozo de tiza.

—Realmente no podemos discutir esto contigo en el cuerpo de esa muchacha. ¿No preferirías entrar en el círculo? Puedo hacerlo justamente aquí —se agachó y comenzó a dibujar.

Algo que Kiba había dicho sobre la muchacha resonó en tardía advertencia en la mente de Sasuke.

—¿Y si yo tuviera la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo a una muchacha?

Kiba alzó la vista de su tarea con una sonrisa zalamera.

—Estoy seguro que lo harás, cuando termine mi negocio —caminó como un pato con unos pasitos cortos canturreando alrededor de Sasuke, su trozo de tiza dibujando un círculo, su pene casi tocando el suelo.

Sasuke dio ágilmente un paso atrás, sus pechos rebotaron, no confiando en lo que Kiba preparaba. Un círculo de convocación era un camino para que ellos hablaran el uno al otro sin este negocio de poseer un cuerpo, pero si contestaba, eso también atraparía a Sasuke en el círculo hasta no ser liberado por el que le convocaba.

—Terminemos con nuestro negocio ahora. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es invitarme a entrar en tu cuerpo.

—Las batallas aún no están terminadas; todo podría irse al diablo todavía —Kiba hizo una pausa en su dibujo y se rascó las pelotas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿El humano tenía bichos?

—Te estás evadiendo.

Kiba intentó ponerse cerca de Sasuke otra vez con su trozo de tiza, y otra vez Sasuke dio un paso lejos. Las ventanas de la nariz de Kiba llamearon con molestia, y luego abandonó la tiza y se puso de pie, su expresión oscura.

—El hermano de Hinata, Neji, reúne sus fuerzas y se dispone a atravesar el Paso de Tihutsa en el norte. Limpiará su camino hacia la capital de Suceava, y luego, juntos, aplastaremos todos los restos de resistencia en Moldavia. Si Neji no tiene éxito, entonces... —Kiba se encogió—. Así que, no todo está resuelto aún.

—No tienes nada que hacer ahora, solo esperar a Neji. Le tomará más de tres días abrirse camino a Suceava.

—Nuestro enemigo Bogdan, piensa que Neji está en el sur conmigo. Él no espera que un ejército atraviese las montañas. Debería ser una victoria rápida y fácil.

—De todos modos tienes al menos tres días. He estado esperando durante seis años, aceptando cada una de tus tardanzas. El tiempo para aplazamientos se terminó.

—Seguramente puedes esperar unas semanas más. ¿Que son unas semanas para un demonio inmortal? Diviértete en el cuerpo de esa muchacha un ratito si estás tan impaciente por ser humano.

—El trato era que tendría tu cuerpo. Me estas aplazando, Kiba —dijo Sasuke con mucha más calma de la que sentía. ¡El bastardo mentiroso! No tenía ninguna intención de dejar a Sasuke poseer su cuerpo. Podía verlo en el cambio en los ojos de Kiba—. Comienzo a preguntarme si tienes alguna intención después de todo de completar nuestro acuerdo. No me gustaría tener que actuar en mi amenaza contra Hinata.

Una risa astuta encorvó los labios sensuales de Kiba y su mano cubrió su boca, frotando sus costados como si acabara de recordar que tenía pedazos de alimento metidos entre ellos.

—No, yo no querría que hicieras eso.

—No me gustaría tener que poseerla, tal como tengo a esta muchacha —dijo Sasuke—. ¿No quieres que tu Hinata levante sus faldas a cada hombre al que vea, verdad? Puedo extender sus piernas para uno y otro, hasta que ella este tan usada y enferma como una puta callejera —Sasuke se inclinó y meneó las nalgas desnudas de la muchacha hacia Kiba, luego le dio una tímida mirada, de ven-aquí-chico por sobre su hombro.

—No harás eso —dijo Kiba, con más calma de la que le estaba garantizada.

—Lo haré. Tu tiempo se acabó.

Los ojos de Kiba cambiaron, mirando otra vez con un rápido destello de furia la puerta cerrada.

—Dame hasta mañana por la noche. Debo poner mis asuntos en orden. Debo aclarar a mis generales que descanso y que no estaré para tomar decisiones. Entiendes que no puedo dejarte comandar mis ejércitos o cambiar mis proyectos.

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos bajo sus pechos. Lo que Kiba decía tenía sentido, pero no creía una palabra de ello. Kiba esperaba encontrar tiempo para hallar una salida al trato. Él también parecía mucho más optimista sobre la posible amenaza a Hinata de lo que debería estar. Estaban ocurriendo mas cosas aquí de las que Sasuke era consciente, y quería saber qué era. Preguntarle a Kiba no sería de ninguna manera el modo de encontrar las respuestas. Sería mejor, quizá, que tomara el tiempo extra que Kiba pedía para averiguar que lo hacía estar tan confiado.

—Mañana por la noche, entonces —estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke—. Si...

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Kiba se congeló como un niño cogido robando.

—¿Si?

—Esta muchacha —dijo Sasuke, gesticulando hacia sí mismo—. Págale bien y envíala a casa sin el más remoto daño. Has arruinado sus posibilidades de un buen matrimonio. Dale una dote para compensar la pérdida de su virginidad.

Kiba se encogió.

—Así sea.

Sasuke adivinó que Kiba estaba demasiado complacido por el indulto que se había ganado como para argumentar sobre unas monedas de oro. Sasuke se debatió un momento acerca de si acaso no debería dejar el cuerpo de la muchacha para espiar a Kiba y quienquiera que estaba detrás de aquella puerta.

Pero no; debería quedarse en posesión de la muchacha hasta que ella fuera a casa otra vez, asegurándose de que ningún daño le ocurriese. Haría lo poco que podía para embotar sus recuerdos de esta noche en su mente, plantando sueños del placer que podría haber obtenido con un compañero atento. Eso no haría que esta noche se fuera, pero al menos las semillas de esperanza estarían allí para algo diferente. Era lo menos que podía hacer, en agradecimiento por dejarlo usar su cuerpo para hablarle a Kiba.

También dejaría en su mente un recuerdo, el más vívido de todos, del grito de Kiba de agonía cuando sus dientes se hundieron en sus pelotas.

La persona detrás de la puerta podía esperar hasta mañana por la noche. Había mucho tiempo para el espionaje, y había alguien que necesitaba que ver incluso más. Realmente, había estado esperando seis años para eso.

_**Continuara…**_

_Agradecimientos para __Chany-sensei__, __Kary landero 3__, __KattytoNebel__, __Yuki Jonico__ y __Kat__ por los review, y por que la historia les haya gustado ;) _

_Nos leemos luego XD_


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La novela tampoco me pertenece, si no a Lisa Cach.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

.

.

.

Sueña Conmigo.

De muy mal humor, Sasuke salió del plano del Mundo Nocturno y aterrizó en el balcón de lo que esperaba fuera la recámara de Hinata. Había viajado una gran distancia a través de las montañas buscando este lugar, y esperaba que el maldito sol no diese una vuelta incorrecta tras aquella última fortaleza llena de borrachos.

Las paredes blanqueadas del castillo brillaban suavemente en la noche, un puñado de perlas encima de una manta de neblina. Una pesada niebla oscurecía los valles entre los picos de las montañas, haciendo que el Castillo Rosu se viera como si existiese en un mundo propio, únicamente con el cielo nocturno por encima y algunas cimas de montañas como islas en la lejanía. Era un paisaje hermoso, que satisfaría el gusto de todos los que pertenecían al Mundo Nocturno, pero todo lo que Sasuke podía ver era el tiempo que había perdido la intentando encontrar este lugar.

Le había tomado cada una de las horas iluminadas por la luna, luego de haber dejado a Kiba y a la muchacha la noche anterior, hasta el momento actual, lograr detectar el lugar donde Hinata había sido ocultada. Los seres del Mundo Nocturno tenían que moverse a través de la tierra durante la oscuridad de la noche y no podían estar presentes en un territorio donde el sol brillase. Esto había significado diez horas en otros países y tierras extranjeras, donde no podía hacer nada para descubrir lo que Kiba se llevaba entre manos.

En cambio, había escuchado a súcubos e íncubos chismeando acerca de Karin y su estado mortal. Les gustaba espiarla por la noche, observando como ella intentaba seducir al estúpido príncipe al que había sido condenada a servir durante un mes. Al parecer el príncipe no aguantaba ninguna de sus travesuras.

Las noticias solo habían profundizado la cólera de Sasuke hacia Kiba y sus tardanzas. Convertirse en mortal había sido el plan de Sasuke. ¿Cómo había terminado por ser Karin la que experimentara con ello primero? Y de acuerdo con los rumores, ella se encontraba atada a aquel mago con el que vivía. Si Sasuke no se apresuraba y obtenía su propio cuerpo, Karin podría no querer abandonar a su príncipe y venir a vivir al cuerpo de Hinata como reina a su lado.

Incluso mientras pensaba esto, parte de él dudaba acerca de lo que realmente deseaba.

Apartó el pensamiento. Había ideado un plan e iba a atenerse a él. ¡Kiba no iba a llevarse la mejor parte de él sin nada a cambio!

Sasuke ya podía sentir la llamada del círculo de convocación de Kiba, a más de doscientas millas de distancia. Kiba lo esperaba. Se sentía agradecido que el bastardo mentiroso no supiera la verdad: que mientras Sasuke era incapaz de evitar un círculo siempre que lo deseara, el maldito realmente tenía el control si él daba un paso dentro de uno. Sí, había un tirón que le emplazaba a contestar sobre todo ahora que Kiba conocía y usaba el nombre de Sasuke, pero podía ser resistido.

Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de conversar con Kiba hasta que hubiera visto a Hinata.

Kiba no había estado ni la mitad de preocupado acerca del bienestar de su novia de lo que debería haber estado, y Sasuke tenía la intención de averiguar por qué.

Las ventanas de cristal de la cámara de Hinata estaban abiertas para permitir el paso del aire nocturno, el cristal reflejando los tímidos rayos de luz de la luna. Sasuke subió fácilmente por uno de los cristales abiertos y entró en la gran habitación.

Las paredes en el interior habían sido blanqueadas, y estaban adornadas con vigas de roble y tapicerías descoloridas. Mantas de piel de cordero y oso habían sido colocadas sobre el piso de tablones, así como varias sillas pequeñas, una mesa, una mandolina, y una cesta de costura. Una criada dormía sobre una plataforma estrecha en el suelo, su mente soñadora emitía una tranquila corriente que emanaba satisfacción sexual. Ella, al menos, no era una mujer casta.

Se movió a través de la habitación hacia la enorme y tallada cama de roble, con una sensación de anticipación cobrando vida en su interior, enviando lejos su cólera contra Kiba de momento. ¿Era ella? ¿Hinata? Extendió sus sentidos buscando algún rastro de la persona que podía ver durmiendo allí, pero no recogió nada.

¿Nada? ¿Cómo podía ser?

La anticipación se volvió temor cuando una idea irracional lo golpeó: tal vez ella estaba muerta. Tal vez Kiba no temía por ella porque sabía que más allá de la posibilidad de ser alcanzada. Tal vez él ya había tenido su momento con ella.

Pero cuando alcanzó el pie de la cama, Sasuke de pronto sintió una oleada de deseos surgiendo de la durmiente; una caótica y rugiente cascada cerniéndose sobre la delgada mujer. Era una cascada de deseos insatisfechos como nunca había encontrado antes, y lo dejó atontado: No solo era lo bastante fuerte para casi golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia, como estuvo a punto de hacer, sino que estaba contenido dentro de una masa confusa que ondeaba y fluía alrededor de ella. No tenía ninguna dirección, y aún peor, parecía incapaz de dirigirse a ningún lado. Provocaba ráfagas alrededor de la joven como un huracán de pasión concentrado. ¿Qué, en nombre de Mei, estaba pasando?

Aquella concentración debió haber impedido a cualquier íncubo acercarse aquí para otorgarle liberación a Hinata; habrían tenido que estar de pie tan cerca como Sasuke estaba ahora, para saber lo que ella anhelaba. No había ninguna corriente externa de emoción, tal como con la criada, como con cualquier otra mujer que Sasuke alguna vez hubiese visitado.

Sasuke saltó a la cama, acercándose por encima del colchón hacia la cabeza de la mujer y luego se agachó, mirándola con una deseosa perplejidad.

Era Hinata. Se había convertido en la belleza que habían prometido sus bellos y suaves rasgos de juventud. Su pelo azulado estaba suelto mientras dormía, enredado desordenadamente sobre su cabeza, pero sus mejillas no tenían ahora nada de su plenitud infantil, sus finos rasgos esculpidos como si todo lo que estaba de más se hubiese derretido.

Las pieles sobre su cama habían sido empujadas hacia abajo, solo una sábana cubría su cintura. El lazo en el cuello de su camiseta floja se había deshecho, el escote se había deslizado hacia abajo hasta que un pecho lleno, coronado de rosado había sido expuesto a la noche. Su propia mano yacía colocada encima del pecho, las yemas de sus dedos tocaban la aureola como si hacerlo le otorgara un trazo de la atención que añoraba.

Sasuke la miró, su belleza solo le resultaba interesante de un modo abstracto, la curiosidad que silenciosamente le había molestado los años pasados había sido solo parcialmente satisfecha viéndola físicamente desarrollada. Insólitamente, encontraba que lo que realmente quería saber era si ella era aún extraña y misteriosa, con un toque del otro mundo. ¿O acaso ahora pertenecía al promedio, se había convertido en una mujer embotada y ordinaria? Se sorprendió esperando por la primera opción.

Sasuke recordó otra vez la misteriosa manera en que ella le había hablado mientras se encontraba parcialmente dormida seis años atrás. Seguramente, una muchacha capaz de hacer eso, debería haberse convertido en alguien bastante inusual, alguien que no aburriría como el resto de las hembras que alguna vez había visitado. Y, quizá, su propia e inusual personalidad era la razón de que sus deseos sexuales no fluyeran de forma normal.

Por otra parte, Kiba podría haber puesto algún tipo de hechizo sobre ella, para proteger de mejor manera su inocencia tanto de los íncubos como de sus propios impulsos lascivos.

Tenía la firme intención de averiguarlo. No iría al círculo de convocación de Kiba con la mitad de la información que necesitaba. Así pues, extendió la mano hacia la frente de Hinata.

Su mano se detuvo en contra de su voluntad, a algunos centímetros de ella, y no pudo ir más lejos. Frunció el ceño y estiró la mano nuevamente hacia ella.

Una vez más, alguna fuerza invisible lo detuvo. Nada en la tranquilidad de la noche se modificó. Sasuke no sintió perturbaciones, ningún cambio en el flujo de los deseos insatisfechos de Hinata, ninguna alteración en la respiración de la criada sobre la plataforma.

Algo, sin embargo, le impedía tocarla.

Madre mía chamuscada por sol de madrugada, juró para sí mismo. ¿Qué, en el nombre de la Noche, estaba sucediendo?

Miró alrededor de la habitación, alrededor de la cama, y sobre el suelo. No podía ver ningún círculo, ningún símbolo, nada que pudiera estarlo deteniendo. Se bajó de la cama y miró debajo, buscando algún diseño u objeto colocado allí para mantenerlo lejos. Nada.

Saltó encima de la cabecera de la cama y se agachó allí, sus alas en un apretado y frustrado abrazo, y dirigió su vista hacia Hinata. Ella se removió en su sueño, su mano dejó en libertad su seno.

Un pendiente colgando de una cadena de oro yacía sobre su pecho.

Brillaba apenas, y él sabía, instintivamente, que era mucho más que una mera pieza de joyería. La inquietud zumbó a lo largo de su espinazo.

Brincó hacia delante y se agachó al lado de Hinata, mirando fijamente el pendiente.

Los símbolos que cubrían su superficie eran indescifrables para él, y no conocía el significado que tenían las amatistas y la forma en que estaban colocadas, pero ahora que había visto la cosa, sabía que esto era la fuente de su incapacidad para tocar a Hinata.

Maldito Kiba Draco. Debió haber dado el amuleto a Hinata para protegerla cuando Sasuke viniera a tomar su venganza. Kiba todo el tiempo debió haber intentado faltar al trato. El maldito hijo de puta, mentiroso y sancochado por el sol...

¿Kiba sabría también, que el amuleto mantendría los deseos de Hinata reprimidos dentro de ella como relámpagos en una tempestad de rayos?

Tal vez era lo que Kiba esperaba. Cuando finalmente viniera a reclamar a Hinata, ella estaría desesperada por atención sexual. Todavía sería inocente, aún sería completamente ignorante de lo que le esperaba, pero estaría ansiosa por el toque de Kiba.

El bastardo engañoso no iba a conseguir lo que deseaba. Sasuke se ocuparía de ello. Toda su cólera hacia Kiba salió en un torrente, la gentil curiosidad de Sasuke acerca Hinata fue olvidada cuando ella se convirtió una vez más en el medio para conseguir un fin.

Posó los ojos en la criada que dormía en el suelo. Él por sí mismo no era capaz de tocar el amuleto y quitarlo, pero la criada podría.

Salió de la cama y en dos grandes saltos estuvo sobre la criada. Se agachó encima de su pecho, su peso era nada para ella, y con un toque en su frente estuvo dentro de su mente.

Estaba llena de soldados fornicando. La muchacha sabía cómo mantener sus apetitos satisfechos; él le daría más de eso.

Encontró su nombre, Sakura. Y encontró, también, sus sentimientos hacia Hinata: envidia, desdén, compasión, cariño, y pequeñas cantidades de un miedo incómodo; esas cuotas de miedo atadas a imágenes de Hinata sentada inmóvil, sus ojos de mirada ausente, sus labios moviéndose en respuesta a situaciones de las que claramente no estaba mentalmente presente.

Así que Hinata no había superado su matiz del otro mundo, aunque no era que eso le sirviera a ella de algo. Eso no iba a detener a Sasuke de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tomó la envidia de Sakura, el desdén, y las imágenes y pasiones de su amante más reciente, y comenzó a tejerlas unidas en un sueño.

Los humanos soñaban por sí mismos, pero era tarea de un demonio del sueño otorgar una fantasía de tal poder que pudiese ser recordada en el más vívido detalle incluso al despertarse, o lo bastante fuerte como para modificar las emociones y el comportamiento de alguien. Los sueños normales de los humanos eran dispersos, ilógicos, de colores suaves.

Un sueño otorgado por uno de los Oneroi era una fuerza poderosa que podía tanto calmar miedos como despertarlos, entregar clímax sexual o lágrimas, y, en algunos casos, cambiaban los destinos.

Debido a que él era un demonio de sueños sexuales, la historia que tejió para Sakura era de naturaleza sexual, aunque ella necesitara una historia de ese tipo bastante menos que la mayor parte de mujeres a las que había visitado. En el sueño que tejió para ella, su amante soldado, Utakata, estaba desnudo a su lado sobre una de las pieles de oso sobre el suelo.

Utakata trazaba con las yemas de sus dedos su vientre, luego acariciaba ligeramente los labios de su sexo. Sakura gimoteó con impaciencia y separó sus piernas. Utakata arrastró las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de su cuerpo y jugó con ellos alrededor de uno de los pezones grandes y oscuros de Sakura.

—No aún, dulzura.

—Shh—susurró Sakura, echando un vistazo a la cama de Hinata—. No la despiertes. Mi vida no tendrá ningún valor si eres atrapado aquí.

—Ella no despertará. La drogué.

—¡¿Por qué?! Bromeas, si le has dado demasiado y ella muere...

Utakata lamió la mejilla de Sakura, haciéndola callar.

—Escucha: ella duerme profundamente.

Sasuke creó un sonido de ronquidos suaves, proviniendo de la durmiente Hinata.

Sakura se relajó.

—¿Por qué la drogaste? Deberíamos habernos encontrado fuera de la pared. Si alguien supiera que estás aquí, y Kiba llega a oír...

—Nadie lo sabrá —la calmó Utakata, y Sasuke luchó para someter la explosión de miedo anti erótico que había florecido dentro de Sakura al pensar en Kiba. Él recorrió su mente y, enterrada profundamente en sus recuerdos, encontró una imagen de Kiba amenazándola con desollarla y desentrañarla viva si alguna vez permitía a Hinata tener contacto con un hombre o siquiera explicarle el funcionamiento del sexo a su prometida.

Era una tarea fácil aliviar el miedo y enredar a Sakura una vez más en el sueño.

—Hinata está drogada y no despertará hasta la mañana. Podrías gritar en su oído y ella no lo sabría. Yo podría tomarte sobre su cama y empujar hasta que la cama se sacudiera y ella no se movería.

Una emoción perversa traspasó a Sakura, y tembló. Sus labios se curvaron en una risa encantada.

—Podrías eyacular en su rostro y la estúpida no lo sabría. Despertaría por la mañana y no tendría ni idea que lo que sería esa cosa seca sobre su mejilla, y tieso en su pelo. «Sakura, ¿mi nariz chorreó mientras dormía?» —Sakura se rió cruelmente—. Como me gustaría ver a la Princesa Que Sueña Despierta cubierta por la semilla de un hombre.

Sasuke se estremeció. Aquel último pensamiento había provenido de los propios y oscuros deseos de Sakura, no de él. La criada al parecer se resentía profundamente de los mimos que Hinata había recibido toda su vida.

—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría? —preguntó Utakata.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—Quiero que tomes ese collar de ella. Quiero que lo envuelvas alrededor de mi pene, y luego quiero envainarme dentro de ti. Quiero que sientas que el pendiente te golpea con cada empuje, para que cuando la veas llevarlo, pienses en mí y lo que hicimos con él.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a correr.

—¿Quitarle el amuleto? Tengo prohibido tocarlo.

Kiba la hizo prometer que nunca se lo quitaría.

—Tanto mejor. Ella nunca lo sabrá, pero tú sí.

Él dejó que sus dedos jugaran sobre sus labios otra vez, rozando ligeramente hasta que sus caderas se elevaran para encontrar su toque.

—Toma el collar. Quítaselo y tráelo.

—Sí... —En el sueño, Sakura comenzó a elevarse de la piel de oso. En el Mundo de Vigilia, el mundo real, la verdadera Sakura permanecía sobre su plataforma, aunque sus manos y pies estaban abiertos.

Esta era la parte provocativa para Sasuke. Los que soñaban estaban inmóviles por el poder del sueño, y los demonios de sueño, naturalmente, aumentaban esas ligazones del sueño. A veces la fuerza del demonio sobre los movimientos de un mortal era demasiado fuerte, y el humano despertaba a medias, y sentía como si un gran peso se cerniera sobre su pecho. A veces incluso lograban sentir ligeramente la presencia del demonio, pero, a pesar de ellos, su terror les impedía moverse.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Sasuke deseaba que Sakura se moviera. Con mucho cuidado escudriñó su mente, encontrando los controles que la mantenían quieta mientras dormía.

Una por una él liberó las ataduras, creando en ella un estado similar al que había visto en sonámbulos.

—Quítale el collar —repitió Utakata—. Tráemelo.

Levántate, Sakura, susurró Sasuke en su mente. Levántate.

Sakura se revolvió y abrió los ojos mientras todavía dormía, y Sasuke la liberó, escabulléndose de su línea de visión. La criada se levantó de su plataforma y, lenta, rígidamente, caminó hacia la cama de Hinata. Sasuke se mantuvo detrás de ella y puso su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, reforzando el sueño. Podría seguir por sí mismo durante un rato, pero de ese modo, podía o deteriorarse o irse en una dirección que no deseaba.

Sakura alcanzó el borde de la cama de Hinata y extendió la mano hacia el collar. Su mano se detuvo a unos centímetros encima de Hinata, y Sasuke sintió la turbación en su mente.

Él la liberó de mala gana, adivinando que el amuleto tampoco dejaría que un durmiente controlado por demonio tocara a Hinata.

Sakura agarró el amuleto y comenzó a arrastrar la cadena sobre la cabeza de Hinata. Se trabó en el pelo de Hinata y Sakura lo tiró y lo dejó libre, usando una mano para levantar la cabeza de la muchacha.

Sasuke gimió frente a la torpeza de Sakura y la expresión de Hinata cambió desde un sueño pacífico a una cierta incomodidad que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

Y entonces el amuleto y la cadena se separaron completamente de Hinata, y la tormenta de los deseos encerrados que habían estado arremolinándose alrededor de ella se vertió como un torrente, lanzándose hacia Sasuke con una fuerza que hizo tambalearse sus sentidos.

La pasión insatisfecha era la ambrosia de un íncubo. Una montaña de eso era como un señuelo que no podía resistirse, un banquete que no podía negarse. Los anhelos confusos, insatisfechos y voraces de Hinata se precipitaron hacia Sasuke, zumbando a través de su sexo, creando en él un eco del deseo de ella. Su piel estaba viva por todas partes, adolorida por su toque. Sedienta de ello. Y lo que él sentía era solo una sombra de lo que rabiaba dentro de Hinata.

Ella debía estar media loca de deseo. El amuleto había mantenido a cualquier íncubo lejos de aliviar su necesidad, y, a estas alturas, ella no podía pensar casi en nada más.

Sakura estaba de pie al lado de la cama, aún dormida, el amuleto pendiendo de su mano, y Sasuke solo podía esperar que todavía estuviera soñando con Utakata.

Hinata se revolvió y movió su mano para tocar el amuleto que faltaba en su cuello. Pareció casi a punto de despertarse.

No había tiempo que perder. Él extendió su mano y tocó su frente.

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La novela tampoco me pertenece, si no a Lisa Cach.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

.

.

.

Sueña Conmigo.

Sasuke estuvo instantáneamente dentro de la mente de Hinata. Sintió el despertar de la excitación, un delicioso calor arremolinándose en sus entrañas. Las imágenes en la mente de la muchacha eran una mezcla salvaje del Castillo Rosu con escenas imposibles en el mundo real. Bestias y mundos inexistentes poblaban su mente con mucha más sustancia y realidad que sus recuerdos reales. Sakura y una monja, y varias otras criadas habitaban en su mente, pero no había ningún hombre, eran solo débiles recuerdos o retazos distantes. Había incluso un débil recuerdo del mismo Sasuke, con un pene enorme y de forma extraña, con un enorme parecido a un pescado muerto.

Obviamente su pene había sido deformado por el tiempo y la imaginación; su pene era perfecto y para nada parecido a una trucha. Era hermoso.

El recuerdo que tenía Hinata de Kiba también había sido deformado por la distancia, creciendo a partir de la débil imagen que recordaba y derivando en visiones proporcionadas por las fantasías de una niña. Amor, ternura, afecto, besos sensuales; Hinata había imaginado que lo conseguiría todo de Kiba. Creía que su vida empezaría el día que Kiba regresara por ella y la hiciese su novia.

Sasuke sabía que su vida habría terminado si ese día llegaba. Él podía ver ahora que ella era una criatura más de fantasía que de realidad, y no vio nada en ella que le permitiera soportar el ataque de un hombre como Kiba Draco.

No era que ella tuviera que hacerlo, una vez que él consiguiera hacer lo que se proponía.

Todo lo que quería en este momento era robar un poco de esa inocencia, y estar seguro de que no recuperaba ese amuleto de nuevo. Mientras ella lo llevase, no tendría ninguna manera de amenazar a Kiba. Sin el amuleto, sería él el que tendría el control.

Encontró la visión de sí misma de Hinata vagabundeando en un prado de margaritas y jóvenes hombres andróginos. Vestía un flojo y suelto vestido blanco que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies, y que no dejaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo expuesta.

Tendría que arreglar eso.

Sasuke eliminó el grupo de hombres jóvenes de la mente de Hinata e introdujo a un guerrero alto, ancho de espaldas, de facciones duras, con la suciedad característica del viaje y las batallas sobre su piel. Bronceado por el sol y el pelo negro largo y descuidado. Llevaba una cota de malla que tintineaba suavemente cuando cruzó a zancadas el prado caminando hacia Hinata.

Hinata se detuvo sorprendida en su fantasía, en lo que parecía un sueño dentro de su sueño, y miro fijamente y con terror creciente la visión de cruda masculinidad que iba hacia ella. Su grueso vestido cambió de repente a una camiseta semitransparente y con un jadeo sorprendido llevó sus manos hacia sus pechos para cubrirlos donde se veían sus pezones. El guerrero fijó su mirada en ella, sus ardientes intenciones claras en sus brillantes ojos azules, incluso para ella. Un estremecimiento sexual la atravesó, y su asustada mente virginal se debatió entre escarpar o quedarse. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

El guerrero estuvo junto a ella en media docena de pasos. La levantó en sus brazos y después se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, dejándola con cuidado sobre la hierba. Cogió el amuleto y lo sostuvo en su palma.

—Esto —dijo con repugnancia—. No debes volver a llevar esto de nuevo —sacó la cadena de su cuello dejando el amuleto a un lado.

Hinata tembló e intentó débilmente retroceder.

—Es de mi prometido. Prometí llevarlo siempre.

—Nunca conocerás el placer mientras lo lleves al cuello —el guerrero sujetó su tobillo, su fuerza demasiado grande como para luchar contra él. Hinata le miró fijamente, su corazón latiendo como las alas de un colibrí. A pesar de su miedo, Sasuke podía sentir el entusiasmo de la muchacha; su anticipación mientras esperaba lo que este desconocido le haría.

El guerrero aflojó su agarre sobre su tobillo y deslizó lentamente su mano a lo largo de su pierna, arrastrando el dobladillo de su delgada camisa.

Hinata le miraba hipnotizada. La lenta progresión de la áspera mano del guerrero hacia su rodilla. Su otra mano sujetó su otro tobillo y separó sus piernas. Ella intentó cerrarlas contra él, pero sus músculos temblorosos apenas tenían fuerza.

El guerrero se arrodilló entre sus piernas y despacio empujó el dobladillo de su camisa por encima de sus muslos, pasando sus caderas y hacia su cintura.

Estaba desnuda bajo la camisa.

La dormida mente de Hinata intentó crear otra capa de ropa para cubrirse, pero Sasuke se impuso sobre su mente, dejando su cuerpo desnudo.

Hinata intentó mantener sus muslos juntos, pero el guerrero estaba en medio, su áspera ropa rozando su suave piel. Cayó sobre su espalda e intentó cubrir su sexo con las manos, pero el guerrero amorosamente sujetó sus muñecas y las mantuvo apartadas.

Sasuke creó una brisa fresca que sopló a través de su sexo, reafirmando la sensación de que estaba desnuda. El guerrero liberó sus muñecas, y Hinata dejó caer desvalidamente sus manos a los costados, sometiéndose.

El guerrero separó sus muslos con sus fuertes y gentiles manos, hasta que los labios de su sexo se separaron.

La Hinata del sueño cerró sus ojos, temblando de miedo y de deliciosa expectativa...

Y entonces Sasuke fue apartado de ella, llevado de vuelta hacia la cámara de Hinata, arrancado por una fuerza contra la que no pudo luchar.

Hinata parpadeó y despertó totalmente, su collar sobre su pecho, desde donde había resbalado de entre los dedos de Sakura.

—¿Sakura? —dijo Hinata en voz alta.

Su criada dio una sacudida y se despertó, entonces de un salto corrió a los pies de la cama de su señora. Sus rodillas estaban débiles por lo que se agarró al borde del colchón.

—¿Mi señora?

Hinata miró alrededor de la habitación, su mirada pasando por encima de Sasuke como si él no estuviera allí.

—¿Hay alguien en la habitación?

Sakura lanzó una mirada asustada hacia la manta de piel de oso sobre la que había estado durmiendo con Utakata. Sus hombros cayeron con alivio cuando vio que no había nadie allí.

—No, no hay nadie aquí.

Hinata frunció el ceño y se sentó, el collar deslizándose por su vientre. Lo atrapó y lo miró turbada.

—¿Cómo se me ha soltado?

Sakura parpadeó, su mirada fue evasiva.

—No sé.

Hinata frunció el ceño y se lo volvió a poner.

—Que extraño. ¿Qué haces al lado de mi cama?

—Yo... yo creí oírla moverse y tuve miedo de que tuviera una pesadilla. Iba a despertarla.

—Ah. Bueno, no tenía ninguna pesadilla. Puedes volver a acostarte.

—Sí... creo que es lo mejor —Sakura se dio la vuelta y volvió a su camastro, pareciendo confusa y desorientada.

Sasuke observó cómo Hinata se inclinaba sobre las almohadas y sujetaba el amuleto, dejándolo pender de su cadena, las amatistas recogiendo la luz de la luna. Fruncía el ceño con perplejidad y Sasuke no supo si era debido a que no terminaba de comprender como era que el collar se le había soltado del cuello o si era porque recordaba algo del sueño. Ni siquiera sabía si ella podía recordar el sueño; no había habido tiempo para atarlo a su memoria, y las mentes humanas eran notoriamente pobres en los recuerdos que tenían de los sueños.

Sasuke maldijo en silencio a Sakura por sus dedos nerviosos. Podía sentir los deseos de Hinata aún más fuertes que antes, el sueño que había creado para ella la había hecho anhelar más, aunque, probablemente, no tuviera ni idea de por qué, o ni siquiera cuál era el sentimiento. Había estado planeando darle una fuerte dosis de placer orgásmico, pero sin esa brillante emoción en su mente para tentarla, no sabía si Hinata en algún momento se quitaría el amuleto por sí misma.

No había nada más que hacer por esa noche. El círculo de invocación de Kiba todavía le llamaba, y mientras Sasuke se deslizaba hacia el plano del Mundo Nocturno, tenía la certeza de que el mensaje le sería enviado al hombre.

Hinata tenía la inquietante sensación de que había alguien más con ella en la habitación, aunque sabía que realmente estaba sola con Sakura.

Cerró la mano con fuerza alrededor del colgante, sosteniéndolo sobre su corazón. Aquel guerrero había dicho algo sobre el collar en su sueño; algo sobre que nunca conocería el placer mientras lo llevara puesto.

¿Pero quien se lo había sacado del cuello? Tal vez lo había hecho ella misma, en el sueño, cuando soñó que el guerrero se lo quitaba.

¿Pero que hacía Sakura de pie a su lado? La criada nunca había intentado despertarla cuando había tenido una pesadilla en el pasado. Tampoco podía imaginar a Sakura intentando robarle el collar.

Hinata mentalmente sacudió la cabeza. La Hermana Chiyo tenía razón: pasaba demasiado tiempo, perdida en un mundo de fantasía. Perdía todo el sentido de lo que era o no real. Soltó el colgante y se estiró sobre el colchón extendiendo los brazos y las piernas, sus manos y pies buscando las zonas frías, crujientes de las sábanas. Miró el techo lleno de grietas y las oscuras vigas.

Un guerrero había estado en el prado de amapolas, cubierto de la suciedad propia de un viaje y de las batallas, y había ido hacia ella con una sola intención en los ojos. Hinata sintió una ola de calor recorrer sus entrañas, con tanta fuerza que era casi dolorosa. Retuvo el aliento, esperando que la espantosa ola disminuyera. Cuando pasó, las imágenes de su mente habían cambiado de dirección, y sintió la calma apoderarse de sus miembros.

Un pensamiento inconsciente se apoderó de su mente como una visión del futuro: Kiba volvía a ella. Sus rasgos afilados y hambrientos, cansados y con determinación, mientras conducía a un grupo de soldados a caballo hacia el pie de la montaña donde se asentaba el Castillo Rosu. Su ropa y cota de malla estaba sucia del viaje y del combate, su pelo castaño oscuro atado en una coleta desordenada. Desmontó de su caballo zaino y permaneció con los brazos en jarras, mirando fijamente el comienzo del escarpado camino, el único camino hacia el Castillo Rosu. Había 1.490 escalones entre él y el castillo, y los contempló como si llevara sobre sus hombros el cansancio de haber recorrido ya mil millas.

Puso el pie sobre el primer escalón y comenzó a subir.

La escena cambió, y Hinata se vio vestida de ámbar y verde, sentada en el antepecho de una ventana, mirando la salida del sol por el este, el cielo se iluminó de rosa y oro, las montañas se cubrieron con una rara belleza, suave y pacífica. Ella llevaba el colgante y lo tocaba mientras miraba fijamente las montañas. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Un fuerte golpe tronó en la puerta del castillo, y la visión de Hinata se truncó. Mientras se oían voces masculinas pasillo abajo, se levantó y enjuagó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Suspiró y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

La visión se fue desvaneciendo, dejando a Hinata de nuevo sola en su cámara, sola con la oscuridad iluminada por la luna y los suaves ronquidos de Sakura por toda compañía.

Había tenido unas cuantas visiones de estas en su vida, que le dejaban entrever pequeños fragmentos de lo que estaba por venir. Las visiones la hacían sentir como si estuviera soñando despierta, y la forzaban a un estado de pasiva espectadora hasta que finalizaban.

Hinata rodó hasta que quedó tumbada de lado y se cubrió con la sábana hasta la barbilla, su pecho latiendo con un temor enfermizo. Las visiones nunca eran exactas, pero siempre tenían un mensaje subyacente. ¿Cuál había sido el de esta última? Parecía que Kiba volvería a ella, pero ella no lo recibiría con alegría.

Esperaba haberla interpretado mal, pero seguía con esa inquietante sensación de que no conseguiría la felicidad que había estado esperando. La felicidad de la que había dependido.

Mantuvo una lucha sorda contra la duda que se perfilaba en su interior. Kiba estaba comprometido con ella y volvería. Era el hombre por el que había estado esperando durante seis largos años. Era hermoso, bueno y amable. No podía ser la causa de su dolor.

Él no podría. Se negaba a creerlo.

Rechazaba esa idea, pero aun así, una sombra siniestra comenzó a nublar la imagen de su futuro, empapando sus esperanzas con gotas de duda y recelo.

La promesa de Kiba de volver por ella y sacarla de la soledad en la que vivía en el Castillo Rosu era lo que la mantenía entera. Cerró con fuerza los ojos intentando alejar esa visión de desesperación e intentó perderse en sueños más dulces.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiba recitó el hechizo una vez más en latín.

"Criatura de la oscuridad,

Ven a mí

Círculo de luz,

Átalo a mí

Vuela en la noche,

Hasta hacerte visible

Háblame,

Ven a mí,

Sasuke"

Esperó. De nuevo, nada.

Lanzó una mirada furiosa a la puerta que conectaba con la siguiente habitación.

—¡No viene! ¡Maldito seas, Kabuto, se suponía que iba a funcionar! ¡Llevo más de tres horas y nada! ¡Nada!

La puerta se abrió una rendija.

—¡Silencio! Podría llegar en cualquier momento. También tardó mucho en venir la primera vez, tu impaciencia va a destruir todo mi esfuerzo.

—Te lo juro, si tengo que pasarme el resto de mi vida preocupado porque un demonio me acosa, y se dedica a poseer a las mujeres que estén en mi cama mientras aún tengo mi verga metida dentro de ellas, ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que es darte cuenta de que se la has metido a un demonio macho?, te lo haré pagar con tu propia piel.

El hermano de Kiba, Kabuto, asomó su pálido y fofo rostro por la puerta. Su pelo, gris, le crecía en mechones desiguales sobre la cabeza, inusualmente pequeña. Tenía los ojos oscuros, brillantes y astutos como los de una rata, desentonando con aquel cuerpo curiosamente blando que ocultaban la puerta y su hábito negro de monje. En un tiempo había estado inmensamente gordo, pero recientemente Kabuto había perdido dos tercios de su peso, dejando grandes pliegues de piel colgando de su cuerpo. Su mente y su carácter, en cambio, estaban en plena forma.

—Más te vale no intentarlo, hermano mío. Si lo hicieras, ese demonio que te acosa no sería el peor de tus problemas.

Kiba rechinó los dientes. Nunca estaba completamente seguro de hasta qué punto su hermano conocía las artes oscuras, tal como decía, o si era simplemente una fanfarronada que Kabuto utilizaba para demostrar que tenía cierto poder que otros sabios no tenían.

Obviamente, Kabuto sabía algo de lo oculto, después de todo. Él era quien había enseñado a Kiba el hechizo para la convocación. También era el que había sugerido que Kiba se casara con Hinata Hyūga. Hinata era la última descendiente que aún no había contraído matrimonio de Kokoro, la legendaria reina y vidente del norte. Kabuto estaba convencido de que por las venas de Hinata corría sangre de vidente, y había oído de boca de varios monjes viajeros acerca de los trances en lo que caía ella había mientras vivía en el convento. Algunas monjas pensaban que tenía el diablo dentro. Kiba veía en ella la promesa de poder.

Kiba no había estado muy convencido de la boda hasta que vio a Hinata, y su perspectiva cambió radicalmente. Ya a los trece años se veía que iba a ser una belleza. Más que eso, tenía un aire de inocencia y pureza que iba más allá de un mero desconocimiento del sexo.

Era como si el mundo apenas la hubiera tocado, y apenas fuera consciente de su existencia.

La idea de tomar aquel libro en blanco que era Hinata y llenar sus páginas consigo mismo, para que todo lo que ella supiera del mundo fuera visto a través de él, incitaba en Kiba un profundo deseo que ni siquiera hubiera sospechado. Sería como si ella fuera su creación, y él su dios. Le hacía desear poseerla, tuviera poderes de videncia o no, fuera o no la hermana de Neji.

Había necesitado un año para planearlo y organizar el compromiso, pero lo consiguió. Igual que siempre lo conseguía todo. Aquel pequeño problema de Sasuke se resolvería muy pronto.

Aquel demonio maldito lo había cogido desprevenido al poseer el cuerpo de aquella chica la noche anterior. Kiba sintió una oleada de cólera al recordar cómo le había mordido en las pelotas. Aún le dolían, y tenían marcas inflamadas y rojas que anunciaban infección allí donde los dientes de la chica le habían traspasado la piel.

Miró airadamente hacia la puerta cerrada, por donde Kabuto se había retirado nuevamente. Incluso cogido por sorpresa, lo de la noche anterior podría haber resultado una ventaja si Kabuto no se hubiera encontrado en medio de uno de sus estupores causados por las drogas, persiguiendo la promesa vacía del jugo de amapola. Kabuto pensaba que su capacidad de videncia se activaría con la droga, pero hasta ahora no había conseguido más que crear en sí mismo un apetito insaciable por las amapolas, un apetito mil veces mayor que su hambre de comida. Se pasaba la mitad de los días dormido y la otra mitad preocupado por su suministro de jugo de amapola. Se estaba haciendo casi imposible conseguir que hiciera algo útil.

Tan pronto como Sasuke se había ido la noche anterior, Kiba había irrumpido en la habitación contigua y había arrastrado a su hermano fuera de la cama, dándole una sólida patada en el estómago y maldiciéndole con todas las palabrotas que sabía. Kabuto estaba demasiado drogado para que le importara.

Hoy, Kiba había confiscado el jugo de amapola de Kabuto y solo le había devuelto una cucharada después de que su hermano se había puesto a trabajar en la preparación del círculo de convocación y los instrumentos que necesitarían. Planeaban encerrar a Sasuke en un jarro de barro y sellarlo para siempre, o al menos hasta que lo necesitaran otra vez.

Suspiró profundamente, comprobó sus implementos (sal, el jarro, la cera, el agua bendita, varias hierbas atadas en un ramillete) y recitó el hechizo de convocación una vez más.

Las llamas de las velas que ardían en un círculo en el suelo se agitaron, como sacudidas por una brisa. El cuarto enfrió.

Kiba recorrió rápidamente el cuarto con la mirada, escudriñando las sombras que se movían en los rincones de su visión. El pelo de la nuca se le puso de punta.

Las llamas de las velas brillaron con más fuerza, y las mechas sisearon y chasquearon, y en ese momento algo brillante cayó al círculo, sobresaltándole. Fuera lo que fuera, yacía en un charco de oro en el suelo.

Kiba titubeó durante varios segundos, alerta, con los nervios de punta mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento, la menor amenaza de ataque, y luego se aproximó cautelosamente, tratando de decidir qué era aquello. Llegó al borde mismo del círculo antes de poder distinguirlo, y cuando vio lo que era sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorriéndole.

Era el amuleto de oro y amatistas que le había dado a Hinata.

Kabuto puso los ojos en blanco al oír a su hermano llamarle a gritos, con el pánico reflejado en la voz, desde la otra habitación. Kiba había sido un maldito y exigente estorbo desde el día en que había nacido.

—¡Kabuto! ¡Kabuto! —chilló Kiba.

Kabuto hizo un gesto burlón, remedando a su hermano, y luego compuso su rostro y abrió la puerta que había entre los dos cuartos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Él la tiene! —Kiba señalaba un amuleto que había en el suelo—. ¡Dijiste que él no podría tocarlo! ¡Dijiste que le mantendría alejado de ella!

Kabuto entrecerró los ojos, examinando el montón de oro. Extendió un pie y volcó una vela. Al morir la llama y romperse el círculo, el amuleto que había en su interior desapareció.

—Él no tiene el amuleto —dijo Kabuto—. No era más que una ilusión. Ella aún lo lleva.

—Eso tú no lo sabes. Y tampoco sabes si encontrará un medio de quitárselo.

—Te digo que está a salvo. Él sabe lo del amuleto, pero no puede hacer nada —a pesar de su calma y su astucia para todo lo demás, Kiba se volvía completamente irracional cuando se trataba de aquel capullo sin desflorar, Hinata. Kabuto apenas podía refrenar una mueca de desdén. Últimamente se había estado preguntando si sugerir la boda había sido una buena idea, después de todo. Incluso si Hinata tenía habilidades visionarias como la legendaria Kokoro, no valían lo bastante para compensar el hecho de que Kiba se volvía un blando histérico en lo tocante a su prometida. Ella le volvería más débil si él se encariñaba demasiado con ella.

Y si Kiba se volvía débil, el propio Kabuto se encontraría también en una posición más débil. En aquel maldito mundo de la política de Wallachia, las cabezas se separaban de los cuerpos con una frecuencia desazonadora, y los miembros de la familia no se libraban.

—Probablemente también sabe que no tienes la menor intención de dejarle poseer tu cuerpo —dijo Kabuto.

Kiba tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—Jamás nos dejará tranquilos, ni a mí ni a Hinata.

Kabuto se encogió de hombros.

—Pondremos amuletos alrededor de tu cama. No podrá hacerte daño. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Fue un error decir aquello. Kiba se volvió hacia él, su temor se transformó en furia, sus labios se enroscaron, enseñando los dientes, en una mueca amenazante. Kiba cogió a Kabuto por el cuello y lo hizo retroceder contra la pared, sujetándolo allí, apretándole el cuello con los dedos y estrujando la carne sobrante como si fuera una cebolla podrida.

—Escúchame, hermano mío. Vas a subir ese cuerpo tuyo relleno de jugo de amapola a lomos de un caballo y vas a ir al Castillo Rosu. Te vas a asegurar que Hinata sigue llevando ese amuleto, y vas a hacer guardia contra cualquier demonio que intente atacarla, o poseerla, o acercarse a menos de diez millas de ella.

¡Oh, mierda!, gimió Kabuto para sus adentros. Detestaba viajar, especialmente en tiempo de guerra. Y no le gustaba tratar con demonios. Realmente, no tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía con aquellos encantamientos.

Kiba acercó su rostro al de su hermano, dejando escapar saliva al hablar, con los ojos enloquecidos de furia. Kabuto se sintió realmente alarmado. Su hermano parecía dispuesto a matarle.

—Y otra cosa, no vas a acercarte al jugo de amapola mientras vigilas a Hinata. Enviaré una escolta contigo, y el capitán de la guardia controlará tu suministro. Si haces lo que te he dicho, se te recompensará. Si no haces nada, no recibirás nada. Ya he visto cómo te quedas cuando no tienes el jugo —advirtió Kiba—. ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

Kabuto sacudió la cabeza, emitiendo ruidos ahogados. Empezaba a sentirse levemente mareado.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Cuando acabe con Bogdan y su miserable clan, iré por mi novia, y espero que me muestres a una muchacha tan pura como el agua de un manantial. Una muchacha que no haya ni imaginado que existen los demonios. Una muchacha que jamás ha tenido un pensamiento de oscuridad cruzando su mente prístina. Y si me fallas, Kabuto... te encadenaré en una mazmorra y te haré mirar mientras cojo todo tu jugo de amapolas y lo tiro por el desagüe, y luego cuando estés en medio de esas visiones que dices que te atormentan sin el jugo, soltaré un millar de ratas hambrientas en tu celda y miraré mientras se comen la carne de tu cuerpo vivo. Eso te lo juro.

Kabuto emitió un ruido ronco, mientras la visión de perder todo el jugo de amapolas invadía todo su ser de ansiedad. No podía vivir sin el jugo. No podía. Lo había intentando.

Asintió tanto como pudo bajo la presión de las manos de Kiba.

—Si deseas volver de nuevo a mi buen favor, y tener todo el jugo de amapolas que pueda desear tú débil y cobarde corazón, capturarás a Sasuke como habíamos planeado y me lo entregarás bien sellado cuando yo llegue al Castillo Rosu. ¿Comprendido?

Kabuto parpadeó rápidamente en respuesta. Los contornos de la visión se le estaban poniendo en negro, y empezaba a perder toda sensibilidad en el cuerpo.

—Estupendo —Kiba le soltó el cuello.

Kabuto se dobló sobre sí mismo, tosiendo, con la garganta constreñida. Escupió tratando de despejar la vía de entrada del aire.

—Lo único que me impide sacar la espada y cortarte la cabeza es que no tengo a nadie más que pueda enviar a proteger a Hinata de Sasuke. Lo que me recuerda... —añadió Kiba, alejándose de él y luego dándose la vuelta para mirarle con aire de superioridad—. Mientras estés allí, asegúrate de que esa estúpida criada, Sakura, reciba unos azotes. Esperaba que hiciera mejor su trabajo de proteger a su señora.

—Sí, Kiba —lo apropiado era mostrarse obsequioso, y deseoso de ayudar. Así lo haría Kabuto—. Y quizá deberías enviar una carta a Hinata. Ahora que se están acabando las guerras, debe prepararse para su novio. Sería mejor si deseara verte.

—Hum —Kiba arrugó la cara, y se hurgó los dientes con la uña del dedo—. Sí, tendría que escribirle algo lleno de ese tipo de imbecilidades y de adoración que les gusta a las muchachas. Se desmayará de ansia porque la apriete contra el colchón cuando lo lea.

Conociendo las habilidades literarias de Kiba, Kabuto lo dudaba mucho. Pero no se ofrecería a ayudar. Que Hinata viera por sí misma qué imbécil iba a recibir por marido.

Se le ocurrió de repente que ir al Castillo Rosu no sería tan malo. A solas con Hinata, podría conseguir su favor. Si le gustaba y ella confiaba en él, o incluso le temía y respetaba, sería un modo de poder ejercer un sutil poder sobre su hermano.

Uno necesitaba de todos los apoyos posibles si había que tratar con un bastardo como Kiba.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La novela tampoco me pertenece, si no a Lisa Cach.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

.

.

.

Sueña Conmigo.

Sakura escuchaba con molestia mientras Hinata intentaba entender, una vez más, cómo se hacían los bebés. La muchacha tenía una obsesión extraña con el tema, y Sakura hacía mucho que había perdido la diversión que le provocaban las ridículas conjeturas de Hinata. Había veces en las que quería solamente contarle lo que realmente pasaba, para que se callara de una vez. Como fuera, Sakura valoraba su piel demasiado para hacerlo.

—Aquí en la Biblia, dice que Adán conoció a Eva su esposa, y luego ella lo dio un hijo. Isaac tomó a Rebeca, y luego ella fue su esposa y él la amó. En varios otros sitios, un hombre «entra a» una mujer, y ella concibe. Aunque Onán derramó su semilla sobre la tierra. Entonces esto es lo que creo que pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer se unen —dijo Hinata, alzando la vista de la Biblia sobre su regazo—. Dime si lo entiendo bien.

Sakura echó un vistazo por encima de su costura, esperando una posibilidad para poner los ojos en blanco. Estaba trabajando en el vestido ámbar y verde que Hinata había decidido esta mañana que debía ser terminado; había estado a medio hacer durante varios meses. Sakura no sabía para qué creía Hinata que iba a usarlo.

La Hermana Chiyo hizo un ruido desesperado desde su asiento cerca de la ventana, donde había estado pretendiendo leer, aunque, realmente, dormitaba.

—Creo que lo pasa es que un hombre entra en la cámara de una mujer y la toma en sus brazos. Escucha esto de la Canción de Salomón —dijo Hinata, y tradujo desde el latín—: «Su mano izquierda está bajo mi cabeza, y su mano derecha me abraza» —Hinata alzó la vista hacia Sakura—. ¿Sí?

Sakura aceptó la señal y puso los ojos en blanco, luego regresó la mirada a su costura. La

Hermana Chiyo hizo otro ruido como el de una paloma preocupada.

—Y luego, «Dejadlo besarme con los besos de su boca». Así que hay besos. Y luego... «Huerto cerrado es mi esposa». Eso debe de ser la boca de una mujer, ¿Cierto? y «Dejad a mi querido entrar en su huerto, y comer sus agradables frutas». Creo que significa que un hombre besa a una mujer, y mientras lo hace la muerde. Y cuando él ha terminado de morderla, él planta su semilla en su boca. ¡Entonces ella debe tragarla, y así es cómo el bebé se hace! Y eso coincide con el final de El Romance dela Rosa, dónde el amante separa los pétalos de la rosa, sus labios, ¿cierto?, y luego derrama su semilla en su interior —Hinata cerró la Biblia en el triunfo—. Tengo razón, ¿verdad?

Sakura no hizo caso a la pregunta y se concentró en sus puntadas, intentando someter el resentimiento que la aguijoneaba. La vida era extremamente injusta, haber hecho a Hinata una princesa y dejado a Sakura como una criada. Sakura pensó que ella misma habría sido una reina excelente, un ingenio digno al lado de ese intrigante que era Kiba. Hinata, sería buena para nada, excepto para criar.

Gesticuló. Pero eso era todo lo que preocupaba a la mayor parte de los hombres, ¿verdad? Suspiró, la vida era injusta.

La Hermana Chiyo escuchó a Hinata con una mezcla de turbación y alarma. ¿De qué estaba hablando la muchacha, amantes y semilla y pétalos de rosas?

—No deberías estar leyendo eso —dijo la Hermana Chiyo—. Es malo.

—¡Es la Biblia ! ¡No podría haber nada más apropiado para leer!

La Hermana Chiyo selló sus labios en desaprobación.

—No creo que debiera ser leída para esto.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta la Canción de Salomón, con su novia que sueña y el rey que la encuentra hermosa y amada. Seguramente se supone que debe ser leída por su descripción del amor.

La Hermana Chiyo sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de encontrar palabras o ingenio con el cual argumentar, sabiendo únicamente que Hinata no mostraba la modestia que caracteriza a una joven inocente. Una sensación breve la atravesó, y pensó que no hacía mucho habría sido capaz de encontrar las palabras para discutir. Seguía teniendo dolores de cabeza, y algunas veces se había desmayado. Se sentía tan confundida después...

—«Levántate, mi amor, mi bella, y ven» —decía Hinata suavemente, repitiendo una de sus líneas favoritas de la Canción de Salomón—. «Porque ¡oh!, el invierno ha pasado, las lluvias se han terminado e ido, y el tiempo del canto de los pájaros ha venido a nuestra tierra» —rió y miró a Chiyo—. Esto es lo que Kiba me dirá, cuando venga: «levántate, mi amor, mi bella, y ven». Lejos de esta fortaleza en la montaña, lejos de la soledad, y las nieblas y lluvias, y las millas infinitas de bosque negro.

La niña tenía una cabeza llena de ideas tontas y románticas. Era todo culpa de aquel libro que su hermana Hanabi le había enviado, El Romance dela Rosa. No era de ninguna manera la forma en que Hinata debía prepararse para el matrimonio con Kiba de Wallachia.

Pero, desde luego, en ningún caso ella vivía aquí entre mujeres capaces de prepararla. Qué despertar tan duro el que Hinata tendría cuando descendiera de esta montaña. Chiyo sacudió su cabeza tristemente, deseando poder proteger a la muchacha de las conmociones por venir.

—Si la Biblia cuenta historias de hombres y mujeres concibiendo niños, yo no veo por qué no puedes explicarme los datos concretos de cómo ocurre —dijo Hinata.

—Es para que tu marido te lo cuente —aunque a menudo se sentía como una tía para Hinata, Chiyo no podía interferir en lo que la familia de la muchacha deseaba para ella.

Neji había dejado claro que debía permanecer pura en cuerpo y espíritu, y no debían contarle ni siquiera la forma en que las bestias del campo procreaban.

Hinata suspiró derrotada y puso la Biblia sobre la mesa. Tocó el pendiente que colgaba entre sus pechos, y Chiyo supo que pensaba en Kiba.

La pobre niña. No tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a obtener cuando se casara con un hombre como se rumoraba que Kiba era. La pobre, pobre niña.

Hinata miró con frustración a la Hermana Chiyo y luego a Sakura. Si ninguna de ellas le decía nada sobre la concepción de niños, había aún otra fuente que podría sondear. Aunque sería indeciblemente malo por parte suya hacerlo. Y significaría la ruptura de su promesa a sí misma de que nunca se quitaría el collar que Kiba le había dado.

Un destello de recuerdo del vívido sueño de la noche anterior atravesó su mente. Aquel guerrero no había tenido ningún interés en besarla, ¿verdad? Parecía tener más intención de mirarla allí abajo.

Hinata sintió un calor en sus entrañas de solo pensarlo. Guerrero malvado, sucio. No dejaría a alguien observarla o tocarla allí.

Aunque, si no era nada más que un sueño... se sentía curiosa por ver lo que pasaría después. Ningún mal vendría de hacerlo, y nadie sabría nunca lo que había sucedido. No era como si Kiba alguna vez pudiera saber lo que ella había soñado.

Era su propia mente, su propio collar, y debería ser capaz de hacer lo que quisiera con ambos. El guerrero, si soñaba con él otra vez, sería su propio secreto, oculto solo para ella y complaciéndola con el mismo placer pecaminoso que obtuvo Eva comiendo la fruta del Jardín. Quería un toque del sabor del conocimiento, sin importar las consecuencias.

Sostuvo el pendiente en la palma de su mano, viendo los símbolos secretos grabados sobre él. ¿Era más de lo que parecía? Quizá Kiba lo había pensado como un encanto de protección para ella, alejando los pensamientos indecentes que estropearían su pureza. Sería un error quitárselo. Estaría invitando a la maldad y la tragedia.

Aunque incluso la maldad y la tragedia le parecían irreales; ideas abstractas que no podían tocarla dentro de las paredes de Castillo Rosu, con su día tras día, mes tras mes de triste igualdad donde nada bueno o malo pasaba.

Levantó su mirada hacia la ventana, observó el cielo gris que amenazaba con lluvias antes de la caída de la noche. El oro y rosa de la salida del sol de su visión parecían encontrarse a estaciones de distancia; el futuro, el pendiente y la visión prometían ser más distantes e irreales que la mayoría de sus fantasías más ociosas. En todo caso, debía ser paciente y buena, y esperar a Kiba. Si estaba sola, y aburrida hasta el punto de la frustración, y cansada hasta de sus propios sueños despierta, entonces debería rezar por obtener la fuerza para resistirse a la tentación.

Debería.

Soltó el pendiente, dejándolo caer otra vez a su acostumbrado lugar, entre sus pechos. Debería, pero no sabía si podría.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terminó de otorgarle un sueño a una joven novia tribal al lado opuesto a la tierra de Kiba y Hinata. La muchacha había necesitado algunas instrucciones explícitas sobre cómo conseguir la satisfacción con su impaciente e inexperto novio. Cuando se alejó, ella se dio una vuelta en su sueño y buscó el calor de su nuevo marido, acurrucándose contra su espalda, sus labios besando su hombro y su brazo alrededor de su pecho para sostenerlo cerca. El marido agarró su mano y la levantó a sus labios, luego la sostuvo contra él con un apretón apacible, agradecido de su mano.

Sasuke miró a la pareja dormir, los pechos subiendo y bajando en armonía, el placer simple del contacto del otro calmándolos en su sueño. Sasuke sintió un ramalazo de envidia hacia el hombre, el que dormía tan profundamente en el abrazo de su novia. Él había sido un amante torpe, haciendo daño a su esposa debido a su ignorancia, pero de todos modos ella lo sostenía como si le fuera más precioso que todos los placeres de la tierra. ¿Cómo sería sentir tal amor de una mujer y dormirse en sus brazos?

Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo, excepto para saber que sería bueno.

Sasuke salió por la ventana y subió a la azotea de la nueva casa de la pareja para admirar la vista. La casa de madera y paja estaba a casi100 metros en el aire, en las altas ramas de un árbol asentado encima de una tierra pantanosa, bordeada por una selva que nunca había conocido a otras personas que estos que ahora la habitaban. Era diferente a cualquier cosa en cualquier otra parte en el mundo, y Sasuke esperaba que su extrañeza le ayudara a aclarar sus pensamientos y a ver las cosas de otra forma.

Se mantuvo en la versión del Mundo de Vigilia de este lejano extremo de la tierra, evitando la versión alterada por sueños que veía mientras se encontraba en el Mundo Nocturno. Disfrutó complaciéndose de la ilusión de que podría ser parte de este mundo sólido donde nada podía ser modificado puramente por un capricho de la imaginación. Si él hubiera sido el joven marido y hubiera perdido el equilibrio construyendo este techo, se habría caído, y ningún deseo lo habría detenido en su caída. Se habría caído y estrellado en las ramas, haciendo daño a su cuerpo antes de golpear la tierra y destruirlo para siempre.

Un descuido en el Mundo de Vigilia podía significar la muerte; lo que una persona hacía tenía consecuencias que no podían ser deshechas. La vida comenzaba y terminaba; las heridas se convertían en cicatrices en el cuerpo, y permanecían hasta la muerte.

Todo era verdadero. Todo importaba. Cada acción tenía una consecuencia.

Nada en el Mundo Nocturno importaba. Todo era ilusión, y todo podía ser cambiado por el capricho en la mente de alguien.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, su prado azul-negro brillaba con cien mil amapolas blancas, su centelleo luciendo como capullos bajo el aliento de la brisa, descendiendo tímidamente y elevándose otra vez.

Le gustaban las visiones del cielo de nocturno que encontraba en las mentes de las mujeres dormidas: cuando alzaban la vista, veían las almas de sus amados; veían el techo de una esfera, más allá de la cual los dioses vagaban; veían animales y figuras que explicaban sus futuros. Raras veces veían lo que él: un vacío enorme que, aunque frío, era hermoso, que seguía hasta el borde del jamás, desprovisto de significado, con nada que decir o mostrar o expresar. Cuando él observaba las profundidades de la noche, veía que no había nada dentro de su enorme alcance. Sus acciones no tenían ninguna consecuencia, su existencia, ninguna importancia.

Si pudiera ponerse de pie firmemente sobre la tierra del Mundo de Vigilia, y si fuera un gobernante como Kiba, con miles de hombres a su mando, entonces sería importante. Cada momento que respirara sería precioso, porque no se repetiría nunca más, y marcaría otro paso hacia la muerte. Sí: diez, veinte, o treinta años viviendo como un rey en el Mundo de Vigilia bien merecían dejar una eternidad de existencia en el Mundo Nocturno sin significado u objetivo.

La furia que se había estado cociendo lentamente bajo la superficie durante las doce horas pasadas subió burbujeando otra vez. Obligaría a Kiba a ceder. No se vería privado de esta posibilidad en la que ya había invertido seis años de espera.

No sería engañado. ¡No había pasado antes y no iba a dejarlo pasar esta vez, sin importar qué intrigas secretas Kiba tenía en mente!

La visión estaba todavía fresca en su mente, de Kiba y su hermano Kabuto luchando después de la aparición del amuleto en el círculo. Lo que más lo enojaba era que ellos habían estado planeando capturarlo en un jarro de barro, ¡un jarro! Él ni siquiera merecía un frasco de plata o una botella de cristal. Preferiría ser metido en una lámpara, como aquel genio acerca del cual había escuchado, que ser encorchado en un jarro barato.

Se preguntó si aquel genio alguna vez había salido. Probablemente algún humano lo había encontrado y torturado.

Una duda sobre sus propios proyectos revoloteó en su mente, abriéndose camino entre el mar rojo de cólera.

A pesar de ver el amuleto de Hinata caer en el círculo de convocación, a pesar de saber que ella probablemente era vulnerable a las atenciones de Sasuke, Kiba aún no cumplía con su parte del trato e invitado a Sasuke a entrar a su cuerpo. Ahora, con Kabuto en camino al Castillo Rosu, Sasuke tenía solo aproximadamente una semana para mancillar tanto como le fuera posible la pureza de Hinata antes de la llegada del sacerdote.

¿Qué pasaría si eso no era bastante? ¿O qué si, una vez mancillada, Kiba no quisiera a Hinata en absoluto? Sasuke no tendría nada con qué negociar.

Pero ¿qué opción tenía Sasuke? Ninguna. No había ninguna otra posibilidad en la cual pudiera pensar para obligar a Kiba a ceder, excepto Quizá... Pero no, no acudiría allí por ayuda. Sacudió el pensamiento de su mente. No lo haría.

Bueno, no a menos que no tuviera ningún otro recurso.

—¡Sasuke! —una voz chillona de repente ladró en su oído, haciéndolo brincar. Si hubiera sido humano, se habría caído de la azotea, y eso habría sido el final del debate.

—¿Qué? —ladró Sasuke como respuesta. Un pequeño demonio mensajero, no más grande que un colibrí, batía histéricamente sus diminutas alas negras y zumbaba en zigzag alrededor de su cabeza. Sasuke intentó mantenerla en campo visual, mientras ella cambiaba rápidamente de un punto al otro.

—¡Has sido invocado! —ella se cernió un momento frente a su cara, sus diminutos ojos azules brillando con encantada maldad. Los mensajeros sabían que no tener noticias, era, en realidad, buenas noticias.

Sasuke sintió que algo dentro de él se encogía. Hijo de la noche...

—Mei, Reina dela Noche , Gobernante Suprema del Mundo Nocturno y Diosa Sin Compasión por la presente te convoca, Sasuke, miserable suciedad de íncubo, a su presencia.

Maldito Sol... Buena diosa, ¿Sabría Mei todo? Si era así, estaba acabado.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos ante la mensajera, buscando pistas de la verdad.

—¿Es así como ella me describió, como suciedad?

—Ella no se dignó a describirte, tú, miserable mancha de moco de demonio.

Sasuke hizo una finta a la mensajera, como si tratara de arrebatarla del aire. Ella chilló y se distanció rápidamente.

—¡Ella se enterará de esto! —la mensajera chilló—. ¡Sabes que los mensajeros no deben ser tocados! Tú sabes...

Sasuke no escuchó al resto del agudo discurso. Si no fuera por la protección de Mei, los mensajeros serían manoteados del aire como moscas regularmente. Todos los odiaban.

Y todos odiaban un emplazamiento a la presencia de Mei.

La luna y estrellas lo protegieran, no podía pensar en ninguna otra razón del emplazamiento, aparte de que Mei lo supiera ya todo.

Echó una última mirada a la tierra sólida a su alrededor, no sabiendo si esta sería su última posibilidad de verla. Una frustración deprimida se torció dentro de él: todo estaba tan cerca. Debería haber sido suyo. Qué cruel era el destino, llevarse la posibilidad antes de que pudiera probar de sus placeres.

Con un último y triste vistazo a su alrededor, al enorme panorama del verdadero mundo durante la noche, se escabulló hacia el Mundo Nocturno.

Cuando Mei llamaba, no había nada más que hacer aparte de responder.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Palacio dela Noche, Sasuke siguió a un par de demonios femeninos con piel de obsidiana por el largo corredor hacia el salón del trono. Sus escoltas eran tan oscuras que solo podía distinguirlas por las siluetas que formaban contra las paredes llenas de estrellas.

El pasillo, de hecho, la mayor parte del palacio, estaba formado de la sustancia del espacio, cortado e inclinado y combado para construir la residencia de Mei. Cambiaba de forma y posición a la voluntad de ella, y no era más sólido que un susurro, excepto cuando y como ella deseaba que fuera.

No había ningún poder en el Mundo Nocturno mayor que Mei, y hasta los dioses humanos de antaño la habían temido. Ni siquiera Zeus se había atrevido a desafiar ala Reina de la Noche.

Un par de puertas inmensas se abrieron ante él, una brillante luz blanca derramándose hacia fuera. Sasuke se estremeció contra ella, y sintió pánico por un instante de que pudiera ser la luz del sol, pero lo golpeó sin hacer daño. Cuando llegó a la entrada del salón vio que la luz venía del piso; o, más bien de la luna, cuyo esplendor hacía la ilusión de un piso, aunque sin superficie. El palacio flotaba por encima de la luna, y en una gran ventana arqueada de catedral detrás del trono, Sasuke podía ver la tierra distante, medio cubierta por la sombra de noche.

La misma Mei retozaba desnuda sobre un inmenso trono de luz blanca, el mejor quizá para lucir su oscuro esplendor. Ella, tal como su palacio, estaba formada de la oscuridad del espacio y las estrellas y las galaxias que se arremolinaban dentro de él. Ella parecía tener dos veces el tamaño de Sasuke, pero él sabía que darle a ella un tamaño era imposible: ella era la Noche. Cualquier forma que tomara era solo una ilusión escogida. Su cuerpo ahora mismo era largo y delgado, con pechos altos y puntiagudos encabezados por pezones que parecían pequeñas lunas.

Sus ojos eran racimos unidos de estrellas, y voltearon hacia él en un aburrimiento perezoso, con párpados medio cerrados cuando él entró. Una nube de oscuridad ocultaba su regazo, pero en un movimiento rápido de las yemas de sus dedos se alejó, revelando su sexo. La nube giró en un pilar y luego tomó la forma de un hombre: Oscuridad, el consorte principal de Mei, y el padre de varios de sus hijos.

Mei arrastró sus dedos por el frente de Oscuridad, luego dejó que una astuta y estrellada risa separara sus labios.

—¿Te quedarías a conocer a tu más nueva competencia? —Mei preguntó a Oscuridad.

Una profunda onda de sonido que Sasuke no pudo comprender fue la respuesta de Oscuridad, y luego se fue.

—Su Majestad —dijo Sasuke, avanzando y arrodillándose, agachando su cabeza, sus alas dobladas detrás de él. No tenía idea de lo que Mei había querido decir con «la competencia». Deseó a las estrellas no tener que luchar con Oscuridad como parte de su castigo. Oscuridad lo borraría en un aleteo.

—Sasuke. Hace ya un tiempo desde que hemos hablado.

—Aproximadamente dos mil años, Su Majestad —hubo un pequeño incidente acerca de una muchacha nórdica, caciques rivales, y demasiado conocimiento para una jovencita inocente. Había sido un error honesto de su parte, aquella vez.

—Ah, sí. ¿Y has realizado alguna travesura desde entonces?

Él no sabía como contestar. ¿Era una prueba, para ver si él confesaba y se acogía a su piedad? Ella lo miraba con ojos claros, ilegibles. De acuerdo con lo que él sabía, ella podía ver directamente en su cabeza.

—Siempre hay algo de travesura en el trabajo de un íncubo —se evadió.

—¿Ninguna tan perjudicial como la última vez? —Su mirada continuó fija sobre él.

—Yo... he intentado ser más cauteloso.

—Una respuesta interesante. Uno casi diría evasiva.

¿Podía él estar absolutamente seguro que ella sabía? Sintió sus alas comenzar a temblar y luchó por controlar el signo revelador de miedo. Si hubiera cualquier posibilidad de que ella no supiera o no estuviera segura, cualquier posibilidad en absoluto, no debía delatarse.

—Procuro ser tan honesto como puedo ser.

Mei se rió.

—Dicho con la desenvoltura de un verdadero demonio. Tienes una lengua melosa cuando decides usarla, Sasuke. Creo que me gustaría que la usaras en mí —ella separó sus muslos ampliamente, los pliegues de su sexo expuestos brillantes como estrella.

—¿Su Majestad? —chilló, y miró fijamente, atontado, ante la invitación.

—Eres uno de los más viejos íncubos que todavía envían sueños a mujeres mortales, Sasuke. No el más viejo, no, pero uno de los mayores. He encontrado que los íncubos generalmente llegan a cinco o seis mil años antes de comenzar a ser infectados por idiosincrasias de la humanidad y perder su eficacia. Se vuelven absortos en sus propios pensamientos, verás. Sus propios deseos. Sus propias «personalidades». A ese punto, un íncubo tiene que ser destruido, y la pobre Sueño debe tener otro niño para sustituir al perdido.

—¿Es lo que piensa que me ha pasado? —Sasuke preguntó, apenas logrando mantener el miedo fuera de su voz.

Mei juntó sus elegantes y largas piernas de nuevo y se puso de pie, luego bajó de su tarima y caminó en un círculo lento alrededor de Sasuke.

—Puedes estar al borde, pero sería una lástima que llegaras a ese punto. En cambio, me gustaría hacer el mejor uso de tus cuatro mil años mientras pueda —ella arrastró las yemas de sus dedos por encima de la cabeza de él, desordenando su pelo.

Sasuke sometió el impulso de peinarlo atrás y ordenarlo.

—¿Qué uso sería? —preguntó, pero comenzaba a tener una idea de qué era, y no le gustaba. No, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Mi harén necesita un miembro nuevo. No tienen nada interesante que hacerme; se han quedado sin ideas. Ni siquiera Oscuridad puede hacer algo para complacerme —se paró frente a él y bajó su barbilla, tomando una expresión casi petulante—. Nadie me da satisfacción.

Su garganta estaba seca.

—¿Cree que yo puedo?

La sonrisa astuta volvió.

—Ah, estoy segura de ello. Esa veta de travesura en ti causaría que pudieras estar dispuesto a atreverte a cosas que los otros nunca harían. Creo que ellos me temen, verás. No se sienten libres de expresar su arte sobre mi cuerpo. Aunque tú no me temerás, ¿verdad? —ella levantó su barbilla con un dedo largo, de medianoche.

—No si eso disgusta a Su Majestad —¡Sol de medianoche! ¿Cómo iba a salir de esto?—. ¿Cuándo, ah..., deben comenzar mis nuevos deberes?

—¿«Deberes», Sasuke? Es un honor que te estoy concediendo. Ya no visitarás la tierra. Nunca más pondrás la punta del ala en el Mundo de Vigilia. No más esclavizarte a mujeres mortales, no más escuchar sus aburridas frustraciones. Ahora me perteneces solo a mí.

Con cada palabra, Sasuke sentía su estómago hundirse más y más. Sabía del harén; todos en el Mundo Nocturno sabían sobre el harén. Casi todos querían estar en él. Sasuke no.

Los demonios en el harén tenían sus alas contraídas a un cuarto de su tamaño natural, y el pelo permanentemente removido de sus cuerpos. Cuando no servían a Mei, jugaban juegos y se jactaban de sus proezas pasadas, y generalmente yacían alrededor del palacio sin hacer nada. La mayor parte de ellos tenían sus propios cuartos, hechos para parecerse a cualquier parte de fantasía terrenal o sobrenatural que desearan. Sasuke pensaba en los cuartos como perreras disfrazadas.

El hueso más grande que Mei lanzaba a sus perros del harén, sin embargo, era alterar a sus animales domésticos para que ellos pudieran sentir su placer mientras ella estaba despierta. Mei no dormía, ni soñaba. Los demonios en el harén la complacían con sus manos y bocas, y sentían cualquier satisfacción que ella sintiera. Pero tal como antes, ellos no sentirían ninguna lujuria propia; no culminarían a no ser que fuera un eco del clímax de Mei. Aún serían solo un espejo para la pasión de una mujer.

Hace cien años, Sasuke podría haber saltado ante esta posibilidad. Pero no ahora. No cuando tenía sus propios proyectos en marcha, y estaba adquiriendo un gusto por tratar de controlar su propio destino. No quería holgazanear jugando y hablando. Quería hacer cosas, cambiar fortunas; él quería importar .

Tampoco quería que su primera experiencia sexual verdadera fuera con Mei. Aparte del hecho de que ella era su abuela, la idea de poner su miembro dentro de aquella fría y estrellada hendidura lo hizo estremecerse. La adulación de Mei no lo engañaba, tampoco; ella había estado con cientos de miles de demonios y no daría una estrella gaseosa por Sasuke. Él sería solo uno de muchos, y ella se cansaría tan rápidamente de él como lo hacía de todos los demás.

Era tan diferente al modo en que sería si tuviera a alguien como Hinata como su primera.

Para ella, todo lo que hicieran juntos sería nuevo, y significaría el mundo para ella.

—¿Su Majestad, puedo pedir un pequeño favor de ti antes de que yo acepte este gran honor?

Mei inclinó su cabeza, su pelo fluyendo en una cascada negra alrededor de ella.

—Puedes pedir.

Sasuke intentó sonreír pero temió parecerse a un sabueso resentido enseñando sus dientes.

Mei tenía que darle esto; tenía que permitir una pequeña ventana de posibilidad. No podía entrar en el harén; preferiría ser reducido a la nada por el sol.

—¿Puedo tener un mes en el cual me despida de mi antigua vida?

Ella levantó sus cejas en un asombro que él no podía decir si era falso o verdadero.

—¿Estás así de encariñado de ser un demonio de sueños?

—Hay mucha belleza en la tierra —dijo con cuidado, esperando parecer sincero—. Yo visitaría mis sitios favoritos otra vez, y quizá visitaría a una soñadora o dos antes de que con gratitud tome mi lugar en tu harén y acepte este gran honor.

Mei bajó la yema de su dedo por el canto de su nariz, y luego a su labio inferior, descansándolo allí. Frunció su boca y despacio inclinó su cabeza de un lado al otro, como si estuviera considerándolo. Su cuerpo se estremeció de ansiedad, en espera de su respuesta.

Ella levantó el dedo de su labio y dio un toque a su nariz.

—Vuelve dentro de un mes, entonces, querido Sasuke, y no me hagas traerte. No soy alguien con paciencia para la timidez, y lo encuentro muy impropio en un demonio.

—Sí, Su Majestad —el perro daría todo aspecto de obediencia, mientras el ama miraba.

Tenía solo un mes para hacer que todos sus proyectos maduraran. Después de eso, su posibilidad de una vida mortal se iría para siempre.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La novela tampoco me pertenece, si no a Lisa Cach.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

.

.

.

Sueña Conmigo.

Hinata esperó hasta que Sakura estuvo roncando, y luego cuidadosamente quitó el collar de alrededor de su cuello. Lo sostuvo por un largo momento, su corazón palpitando con nerviosismo, y luego, con mano temblorosa, lo puso sobre la mesilla de noche.

Se escurrió bajo los cobertores, los ojos abiertos, el cuerpo tenso. Sentía los pechos llenos y tirantes, y una agitación en los muslos que le hacía desear frotarlos el uno contra el otro.

Los minutos pasaban pero nada ocurría, su expectación impidiéndole quedarse dormida.

Los minutos transcurrían acercándose a una hora y ella comenzó a creer que era una tonta ridícula. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, yaciendo con los ojos abiertos, a la espera de una amante de ensueño que no existía? El collar era simplemente eso, un collar; no tenía el poder de controlar sus pensamientos y sus sueños. Probablemente había soñado con ese guerrero porque había estado espiando a Sakura y al centinela. No quería decir nada y no le enseñaría nada más de lo que ya sabía.

Con ese razonable pensamiento, sus párpados fueron descendiendo, sintiendo el peso de la avanzada hora.

Entonces se quedó dormida. Una pequeña parte de ella era consciente de que lo estaba, pero era demasiado pequeña como para hacer algo más que notarlo desde lejos, apenas discernible para el resto de su mente adormecida.

Confusas imágenes del día rondaban su cabeza, disponiéndose en un orden absurdo, tejiendo una historia sin sentido. Hinata se dejó llevar a la deriva a través de lo extraño, conocedora de la rutina, esa organización nocturna de sus pensamientos. Y luego estaba con su vestido ámbar y verde, caminando escalera abajo hacia el gran salón, donde voces masculinas retumbaban contra la piedra.

Nunca había oído voces masculinas dentro del Castillo Rosu.

Descendió alrededor de la última vuelta en las escaleras. Kiba estaba de pie con varios de sus hombres en el salón.

No... no Kiba. Sus rasgos sutilmente se convirtieron en los del guerrero de su sueño de la noche anterior.

Ella prefería la cara de Kiba. Trató de que el hombre volviera a ser él.

No pudo.

Se detuvo en el último peldaño de la escalera, desconcertada. Siempre había podido controlar sus sueños. La mayoría de la gente no podía, pero ella hacía mucho tiempo que dominaba con maestría la técnica.

Ella quería a Kiba.

El guerrero estrechó sus ojos azules, puso sus manos en las caderas y continuó siendo un desconocido.

Hinata sintió que un escalofrío de miedo la recorría, comunicándole que ella no era la única que podía controlar lo que el guerrero haría.

—Bienvenido al Castillo Rosu —dijo, mientras el guerrero continuaba mirándola fijamente—. ¿Venís... venís de muy lejos? —¿Qué se le decía a un hombre desconocido que llegaba sin invitación al hogar de una? No había recibido ningún adiestramiento al respecto. La hermana Chiyo no había cubierto tal situación en sus muchas lecciones.

—Vengo de muchos centenares de millas y tendríais que darme la bienvenida como si fuera vuestro esposo.

—Este...

La hermana Chiyo y Sakura aparecieron.

—Me encargaré del resto de ellos —dijo Sakura, y le guiñó el ojo a un soldado.

—Vos debéis encargaros de él —dijo Chiyo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el guerrero—. Sois el ama de este castillo, y es vuestro deber darle la bienvenida y entretenerle, de cualquier forma que él desee.

—¿De verdad? —era un poco difícil creer—. Pero no se supone que debía estar a solas con él, ¿o debo estarlo?

—Sois la castellana —repitió Chiyo—. Dadle la bienvenida como él lo desea.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, si vos lo decís.

—Preparad un baño para mí —dijo el guerrero.

—Como deseéis —se dio vuelta subiendo las escaleras y le hizo gestos para que la siguiera. No sabía cuál habitación darle... ¿una de las más grandes? Quizá la que tenía vista al este, si pudiera encontrar una criada para que hiciera la cama. No estaba segura de si el colchón no había estado infestado de ratones por largo tiempo, sin uso como estaba—. ¿Puedo preguntar vuestro nombre? —inquirió por sobre el hombro.

Él vaciló, como si hubiera sido tomado por sorpresa por una pregunta tan simple. Sus ojos azules resplandecieron más que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera visto alguna vez, su intensa mirada sobre ella.

—Sasuke. Llámame Sasuke, frecuentemente y con pasión, y recuerda mi nombre mucho después que yo me haya ido.

—De acuerdo...uh, si eso es lo que deseáis.

—No quiero permanecer en un cuarto con ratones. Dadme vuestra propia alcoba.

Él no podía saber lo que ella pensaba, ¿o sí?

—Yo en realidad no debería... no sería apropiado. Tengo una pureza que proteger —dijo ella, sintiendo que eso era lo apropiado que dijera.

—¡Vuestra pureza está condenada! Debéis entretenerme cuando yo lo considere conveniente. Vuestra recámara. ¡Ahora!

Una criada pasó por las escaleras y Hinata le tocó el brazo y ordenó que prepararan un baño en su cuarto. Se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Sois terriblemente insistente. ¿Los hombres son siempre así?

Él la miró ceñudamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros, y sus labios se curvaron insinuando una sonrisa. Quizá él fuera a estar tan atento a su mala conducta como lo había estado en el prado. Ella tembló anticipadamente.

Cuando llegaron a su puerta, tuvo un repentino y espantoso pensamiento: ¿No se había dejado ninguna de sus prendas interiores esparcidas en derredor, o lo había hecho? Platos de comida a medio comer, ropas, música para su mandolina, proyectos de costura a medio hacer. Ella podía ser un poquito sucia a veces. Él podría encontrar eso poco atractivo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, sin embargo, todo estaba limpio dentro, y había ya una bañera en espera de Sasuke. Tenía dos veces el tamaño de cualquiera que ella hubiera visto alguna vez, los listones de los lados de la tina conteniendo bastante agua humeante como para lavar un caballo.

Bueno, el guerrero era grande y sucio. Quizá requiriera tal cantidad.

—Allí lo tenéis —dijo, señalando la tina—. Alguien os traerá comida en un momento. Esperaré afuera en el jardín. Dejadme saber cuando hayáis acabado.

—Vos os quedaréis, y me lavaréis.

—¿Disculpadme? —inquirió impactada.

Él cerró la puerta de un puntapié y caminó a zancadas rápidamente hacia ella. El corazón de Hinata se aceleró, un rubor de pánico y excitación se expandió a través de ella mientras él se acercaba. Él se detuvo cuando estuvo solo a un paso de ella, mirándola ferozmente desde su gran altura; le sacaba al menos una cabeza. Sasuke parecía haber asumido que sería él quien daría todas las órdenes, y que serían obedecidas sin dudar.

Su corazón trastabilló de la excitación. Sí, quería que él le dijera qué hacer. Quería que él la llevara a lugares en los que nunca había estado antes.

—Sácame las ropas.

—¿Qué? —eso era proceder un poco demasiado deprisa.

—Sácame las ropas.

—¿No vais a tratar de besarme, verdad? —preguntó ansiosamente—, soy virgen y sería un desastre si concibiera un niño antes de haberme casado.

—¿Besar, concebir...? —él negó con la cabeza, como si se quitara de encima el pensamiento—. Prometo que no importa lo que haga, no concebiréis un niño. ¡Ahora desnudadme!

Ella tuvo un instante de duda acerca de su fiabilidad, y él estaba demasiado impaciente.

—¿Lo juráis?

—Por la luna y las estrellas, lo juro. ¡Basta de esta charla!

¡Qué hombre tan rudo! Pero admitía que le gustaba. Cerró los labios sobre los cientos de preguntas que estaban ansiosas por derramarse fuera de su boca y decidió aprender haciendo, no hablando.

Cuidadosamente alcanzó el botón de oro labrado de la parte superior de su ceñido pourpoint, una prenda exterior con mangas que terminaba en la parte superior de sus muslos. Sus dedos delgados lucharon con el gran botón adornado y el grueso tejido marrón, incapaz de desabrocharlo. Se olvidó de que había un hombre debajo de la prenda y comenzó a tironear de la resistente tela, usando el contorno de la mano para meter a la fuerza el botón a través de la estrecha abertura.

El leve sonido de un cansado suspiro emergió de alguna parte de la garganta de él.

—Lo siento —dijo malhumoradamente—, pero no he hecho esto antes. Si lo hiciera a mi modo, este chisme se desprendería y ya habríamos terminado con esto.

—¿No os excita desnudarme?

—Sería mucho más rápido si lo hicierais vos mismo —se le dobló el borde de la uña sobre el botón, dio un respingo y luego atacó la cosa con fervor fiero y renovado. ¡Tiraría el botón por el balcón, lo haría apenas tuviera la maldita cosa desabrochada!

—Pero entonces no existiría la emoción de la anticipación —se quejó él.

—He estado anticipando mi vida entera. No necesito más.

—Confía en mí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, vais a disfrutar esto mucho más si vos me desnudáis.

Ella le frunció el entrecejo, pero regresó a trabajar en los botones.

—Sé que estoy soñando —se quejó—, y debería poder tener exactamente lo que quiero en mi estúpido sueño...

—Tal vez lo que quieres —dijo él suavemente—, es no salirte con la tuya.

Los dedos de ella se detuvieron en un botón y su mirada subió hacia la de él. Sus ojos azules brillantes miraban directamente a los de ella, y sintió como si su mirada llegara hasta su alma. Un estremecimiento de rendición corrió a través de sus venas, volviendo sus muslos débiles.

—Tal vez lo que quieres —siguió él—, es que se te diga exactamente qué hacer, ya sea que te guste la tarea o no.

—No lo creo —mintió ella, y se relamió los labios.

La boca de él mostró el asomo de una sonrisa, y ella supo que él era consciente de que mentía. El calor inundó sus ijares.

—Desnúdame —dijo él suavemente.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y trabajó los botones con dedos temblorosos, finalmente desabrochándolos todos. Él traía puesta una camisa de lino debajo, y ropa interior también de lino sobre la cual se estiraban sus calzas. Estas se mantenían en su lugar gracias a unas lengüetas atadas con cordones dentro del pourpoint . Ella desató cuidadosamente el primer grupo, el calor de su cuerpo palpable en el calor de su ropa interior.

Se movió alrededor de él, levantando el dobladillo del pourpoint para desatar los cordones de la parte de atrás. No podía vislumbrar nada de su piel aún, a pesar de que sus ojos no se levantaron de los pliegues y las arrugas del lino que lo cubría.

Nuevamente en el frente, el último pedazo a desatar era un triángulo de tela, que cubría el lugar donde las calzas no se cerraban. Un cordón de seda ataba los ojales a cada lado del triángulo. Bajo el triángulo había una protuberancia que no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera visto alguna vez en su propio cuerpo. Estaba en el mismo sitio que el apéndice extraño del demonio.

Sus dedos vacilaron sobre los cordones, insegura de si era un regalo o una trampa lo que yacía debajo.

—¿Os asusta ver eso? —preguntó Sasuke suavemente.

Ella le contempló, buscando certeza.

—¿Pero qué es eso? Dímelo.

—Es lo que me hace hombre en lugar de mujer. Es la diferencia entre nosotros, y la fuente de más placeres de los que hayas soñado alguna vez.

—¿Placeres para ti, o para mí?

—Ambos —dijo él, un indicio de impaciencia afilando su voz.

—¿Todo eso bajo ese pequeño pedazo de tela? —inclinó su cabeza hacia el costado, examinando el área, su lado racional esforzándose por controlar su miedo con preguntas—. Lo dudo.

—¿Voy a tener que impedirte hablar?

—Me gustaría veros hacer un intento —¡Ja! Este era su sueño.

Sasuke no se movió, pero repentinamente Hinata encontró que no podía hablar. Su garganta no se movía, sus labios no se abrían.

—¿Y tengo que impediros pensar, también? —preguntó. Un momento más tarde los pensamientos de ella comenzaron a volverse borrosos.

El pánico bombeaba a través de su sangre. Perder el control de su mente era perder el control de sí misma por completo. Era como perderse a sí misma. Era ser vulnerable a cada miedo que acechaba en su corazón. Lloriqueó.

Tan rápidamente como había venido, el aspecto borroso se fue. Ella le volvió la espalda a Sasuke, su agrado debido a su presencia destruido, el aleteo de miedo haciéndola sentirse enferma del estómago. Cruzó los brazos sobre su diafragma, abrazándose.

Esto no era agradable. Era un error, y quería que se detuviera. Debería haberse comportado bien; para empezar, debería haber conservado puesto el collar. Kiba la había estado protegiendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí, retozando con otro cuando tenía un prometido tan amable y bueno esperando por ella?

Su mirada se prendió del collar, apilado en un montón de oro sobre la mesa al lado de su cama. La pequeña parte de ella que todavía estaba despierta y alerta recordaba que el collar verdadero estaba a corta distancia, junto a su yo verdadero que dormía en la cama. Así como sacárselo había traído este sueño, ella intuitivamente supo que ponérselo expulsaría a este guerrero. Hinata cerró los ojos y se concentró en hacer que su real, durmiente cuerpo alzara la mano y alcanzara...

—Juro que no haré nuevamente eso —dijo Sasuke detrás de ella—. Perdóname, Hinata.

Ella sintió la mano de él sobre su hombro y abrió los ojos. Sabía que su mano verdadera estaba sobre el collar. No necesitaba permanecer en este sueño si no quería.

—Pero deseáis quedaros —dijo él, y gentilmente acarició su pelo a la altura de la parte de atrás de su cuello. Un temblor bajó por su columna vertebral cuando sintió el aliento, cálido y húmedo, en su nuca. Y luego, suaves como el roce de una pluma, los labios de él tocaron su piel.

Los ojos se le cerraron por voluntad propia, sus hombros se aflojaron como si toda fuerza los hubiera abandonado.

Las manos de Sasuke asieron sus hombros con cálida fuerza, luego sus dedos amablemente tiraron del escote de su vestido. De alguna manera, los lazos y ataduras se habían deshecho y el escote resbaló sobre sus hombros y la mitad de sus pechos. Los labios de Sasuke se movieron desde su nuca hasta la curva entre cuello y hombro. Sus manos se movieron sobre sus clavículas, trazando ligeramente su perfil y el leve hueco debajo de ellas, entonces las puntas de sus dedos se encontraron sobre el esternón.

Las manos de él se deslizaron hacia abajo, lentamente, sus ásperas palmas raspando ligeramente su delicada piel, el borde de sus manos empujando el escote de su vestido cada vez más abajo, hasta que apenas cubrió las puntas de sus pechos.

Todo el cuerpo de ella esperaba que él completara el descenso. En lugar de eso, una mano bordeó su cintura y gentilmente la atrajo hacia la dura solidez del cuerpo de él. La otra ascendió otra vez, deslizándose hacia la parte delantera del cuello de Hinata, sus dedos extendiéndose para levantar su barbilla y girarle la cabeza hasta que estuvo apoyada contra él de modo de poder inclinarse hacia delante y encontrar su boca con la suya.

Él no hizo más que dejar que sus labios rozaran los de ella, de modo tal que era la suavidad de su aliento lo que ella sintió más que el escueto toque de él. La mano en su cintura se movió más abajo, presionando sobre su vientre, esa leve presión en cierta forma despertando su cuerpo hasta que ella pensó que podía sentir cada punto donde el cuerpo de él tocaba el suyo.

Luego él la soltó, dando un paso atrás, sus manos dejándola libre.

—¿Os quedaréis?

Ella asió el escote de su vestido, evitando que cayera al piso y tratando de evitarse a sí misma el dejarse llevar. Aunque era solo un sueño, todo se sentía un poco demasiado verdadero, un poco demasiado deliciosamente sensual, y seguramente tal placer debía ser pecaminoso.

Nuevamente sintió que esta era una traición a su prometido. Incluso en sus más privados pensamientos, debería serle fiel. No debería buscar el toque de otro.

Volvió la mirada por sobre su hombro hacia Sasuke, su pelo escudando la mitad de su cara como si la proveyera de alguna promesa de protección. Una malvada veta de perversidad se agitó dentro de ella. La fuerte necesidad de no traicionar a Kiba creaba en ella la poderosa tentación de hacer justamente eso. Ella no quería traicionar a Kiba; no quería hacer lo prohibido y poner en peligro su futuro. Seguramente, si él alguna vez sabía de la maldad de sus pensamientos, rompería su compromiso y todas sus esperanzas de un marido y un hijo serían polvo. Pero era como caminar sobre el borde de alta muralla de la fortaleza y mirar abajo, hacia las rocas; no quería dar un paso hacia la nada y caer hacia su muerte, pero había una tentación casi insoportable de hacer exactamente eso.

Quizá si asomara solo un pie por sobre el borde...

—No nublaréis mi pensamiento —ordenó ella—. No me silenciaréis. No me heriréis.

—Lo juro.

—Y no me tentaréis a perder mi virginidad, aunque esto sea solo un sueño.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no lo prometeré. Si vuestro amor por vuestro prometido es tan grande, seguramente os sostendrá fuertemente contra cualquier tentación que yo pueda poner en vuestro camino.

—Es mi honor del que dependo para librarme de tentación —y luego, suavemente—. No tengo tanta confianza en esa fuerza. No ha habido nada contra lo cual probarlo.

—Tomadme como vuestra prueba, entonces. Mirad cuánto podéis resistir, y sabed que no haréis nada salvo por vuestra propia voluntad. Ningún toque os será impuesto, si os negáis. Vuestros deseos serán los míos.

Ella tiró del escote de su vestido de vuelta sobre sus hombros. No deseaba tener tanto control sobre lo que él hiciera. Esperaba que él fuera impredecible, como antes. Solo que no tan atemorizante.

—Siempre hay miedo en lo que no podemos controlar. No podéis tener el uno sin el otro.

—Conocéis mis pensamientos —dijo ella, finalmente aceptando eso como la verdad.

—Únicamente los fuertes. Y una cierta cantidad que habéis ocultado. Soy, después de todo, parte de vuestro sueño.

—¿Lo sois? Nunca he tenido sueños como este antes. Nunca he sido incapaz de controlar todas las partes de mis sueños. ¿Sois verdaderamente solo parte de mis pensamientos? —caminó en un ancho círculo alrededor de él, sintiéndose mucho más desnuda y vulnerable de lo que un vestido que se escurría podía llevar a considerar. Este guerrero debía saber que ella había tenido el deseo de que él la tocara en el más oscuro, más pecaminoso de los lugares. Un rubor de vergüenza la traspasó, haciéndola sobresaltarse. Miró hacia arriba, tropezando con los ojos de él.

—Nada de lo que deseáis es vergonzoso. A menos, claro está, que encontréis placer en la vergüenza —descontó él, y la sonrisa que curvó sus labios estaba más allá de la mordacidad.

Él era solo una invención de su imaginación, una parte de su fantasía, y a pesar de eso... no lo era. Era algo distinto, algo que no se había revelado en todos los años en que ella había llevado puesto el regalo de Kiba. Como si ese demonio, ya fuera real o imaginario, se hubiera mantenido lejos de ella.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, sus rodillas apretadas una contra otra para que dejaran de temblar, dejando traslucir su nerviosismo.

—¿Pensáis que vuestro honor está a la altura del reto? —preguntó él—. ¿Podéis resistir cualquier tentación que yo os ponga en el camino? ¿Estáis dispuesta, querida Hinata, a probar cuán cerca del borde podéis caminar sin caer?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo, su asustada mente tratando de resolver lógicamente y, por consiguiente, controlar este sueño que estaba fuera de control.

—No puedo caer. Si estáis solo en mi imaginación, entonces no podéis mostrarme nada que sea nuevo para mí, y, por consiguiente, no hay nada que no haya afrontado antes. Si tenéis algo más que mostrarme de lo que ya está en mi mente, entonces vos mismo no sois de mi mente. Sois... otro. Y no sé quién o qué sois. ¿Quién sois, Sasuke?

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—Pensáis demasiado.

Ella se rió.

—Eso no es algo de lo que haya sido acusada a menudo. Más bien dicen que me distraigo demasiado en fantasías sin valor alguno.

—Distraeos ahora mismo, y terminad con vuestras preguntas. Guardadlas para la luz del día, si de todos modos debéis pensar en ellas. Las horas de la noche son cortas, y hay mucho que os falta aprender —él subió hacia donde ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, sus calzas permaneciendo en su lugar por algún milagro del sueño. El triángulo de tela sobre su ingle estaba justo delante de ella, rogando ser desatado.

—No debería —susurró ella. No estaba del todo segura que Sasuke fuera solo una imagen obsesiva de su fantasía. ¿Qué sucedería si él era realmente algo diferente? Entonces no debería tocarlo. Debería ponerse el collar y de esa forma despacharlo, y considerarse afortunada por haberse librado de cualquier maldad que él hubiera planeado para ella. Kiba quería que ella llevara puesto el collar, y debería obedecer los deseos de su prometido.

—Esto es demasiado atemorizante para vos, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Sasuke, pasando una vez su mano ligeramente sobre el triángulo de tela en su ingle—. Vos, que habéis sido encerrada entre estas paredes blancas —alzó condescendientemente la frente—, os han enjaulado incluso en vuestros sueños.

—Eso nunca —juró ella, levantando velozmente la vista hacia él—. Mis sueños son míos.

—¿Lo son? ¿O son de Kiba y de vuestro hermano, mantenidos puros por ellos, porque es así como desean que seáis? Os lo aseguro, el paisaje de vuestros sueños está tan pobremente amueblado como estas blancas paredes, comparado con lo que podría ser.

Ella sintió un arrebato de cólera.

—¡Mis sueños son ricos!

—Pero solo la mitad de ricos de lo que deberían ser. No sabéis nada de un hombre, y aquellos que pueblan vuestros sueños son solo maniquíes asexuados, demostrando que no sabéis nada de lo que es real. Son los sueños de una niña, no de una mujer.

—¿Por qué estáis aquí? —demandó ella coléricamente. ¿Quién pensaba él que era, para decirle cosas así?

—¿Aquí?

—Aquí en mi sueño. ¿Por qué habéis venido a mí?

—Porque puedo.

—Seguramente hay más que eso en todo esto —sostuvo ella, descreída.

—Habría habido docenas como yo antes de que viniera a vuestros sueños, si no hubierais llevado puesto el amuleto. Docenas para tocarte y enseñarte, y aliviar una parte de esa dolencia que sientes dentro.

Una parte de su cólera con Sasuke se desvaneció a medida que ella confrontaba esta nueva idea. Luchó por darle sentido, lucho por cambiar su paradigma para acomodar este concepto extraño.

—¿Es de esa forma para todo el mundo, entonces? ¿Cada mujer tiene tales hombres en sus sueños? —¿De verdad ella se había estado perdiendo eso todo el tiempo?—. ¿Los hombres están hasta, digo, en los sueños de la hermana Chiyo?

—Tarde o temprano, sí. Aún en los de la hermana Chiyo.

Así que el collar de Kiba la había mantenido protegida más allá incluso de la ignorancia de una monja. Hinata sintió que su cólera, así como la llama de una antorcha, se convertía en una hoguera de resentimiento dentro de ella, sus leños amontonados pieza sobre pieza durante los años de su permanencia en el Castillo Rosu. Había sido encerrada y mantenida pura más allá de todo lo que era natural. No solo había sido aislada de cualquier familiar que la amaba, como su hermana Hanabi, sino que había sido mantenida con los conocimientos de una niña. No era justo. ¡No era normal!

—Cuando era niña, hablaba como niña, entendía como niña, pensaba como niña —Hinata recitó de memoria, y luego parafraseó el resto con una voz baja, fiera—: al convertirme en mujer, rechazo las niñerías.

Dijo con voz determinada.

—Debería haber rechazado las niñerías.

Se estiró hacia los lazos en el triángulo de tela, y de ese modo dio un paso por encima de la pared, hacia el vacío. Esta vez, sencillamente, iba a experimentar la caída desde la alta muralla. Se entregaría por completo a este sueño, y entonces dejaría el collar detrás para siempre. Sasuke era una serpiente seduciéndola, lo sabía, pero era una mujer y esperaba saborear el fruto prohibido. Kiba nunca le debería haber dejado sola durante tanto tiempo si esperaba otra cosa.

Con ese rebelde pensamiento tiró bruscamente para deshacer el lazo y el triángulo y las calzas cayeron. Debajo de ellos había un par de calzones cortos de lino, fruncidos en el frente en un saquillo. Hinata podía ver la carne de Sasuke y el oscuro pelo presionando contra el lino, lo que fuera que había allí contenido por la tela. La prenda estaba atada en la parte superior por un delgado cordón que emergía de dos ojales. Ella tomó el extremo de uno de ellos, cuidándose de tocar el saquillo de la prenda.

Antes de que pudiera tirar del cordoncillo, Sasuke se encogió de hombros en su pourpoint.

—¿No os gustaría sacarme primero la camisa? —preguntó.

Ella sintió enrojecer sus mejillas ante su propia precipitación.

—Sí, por supuesto —Se levantó y tiró del ruedo de su camisa para sacarla fuera de sus calzas, levantándola luego sobre su pecho.

Y la levantó y levantó, sus brazos estirándose y su cara quedando enfrentada a una ancha extensión de pecho desnudo, musculoso, asombrosamente plano y libre de blandura visible.

Ella hizo una pausa, sus brazos en alto, los propios brazos de Sasuke también en alto y en espera de que ella le sacara la prenda. Su cara estaba oculta por la camisa levantada.

Algún instinto atávico le hizo a ella inclinarse hacia delante y olerle. Él olía débilmente a sudor y cuero, caballo y lino. Ella acercó tanto la cara a su pecho que no podía ver nada más y el más leve balanceo hubiera puesto sus labios en contacto con la piel de él.

Sus pezones eran pequeños pero se habían endurecido con el frío, tal como le pasaba a ella a menudo. Hinata resistió la repentina urgencia de mordiscar uno con sus dientes.

Él se aclaró la garganta. Ella volvió en si, y se percató que había estado aspirando el perfume de él por mucho más que un momento.

—Inclinaos, no alcanzo.

Él obedeció, y ella le quitó la camisa por la cabeza, el escote enganchándose primero en su barbilla y luego en su nariz, aflojándose solo después de un buen tirón.

—Esto debería ser más simple —se quejó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Vos lo queréis así. No deseáis que ocurra demasiado rápido.

—Sí lo quiero.

Él negó con la cabeza otra vez, y se alejó de ella, hacia la tina.

—No queréis ver esto aún —él desató los cordones y de espaldas a ella, se bajó las calzas, salió de ellas y se introdujo en la batea.

Ella observó su trasero, los ojos ensanchados. Él tenía unas nalgas redondeadas, de aspecto firme, que coronaban unos muslos musculosos, sin nada de grasa que señalara la transición. Un vello oscuro cubría ligeramente sus piernas, y ella captó por un instante la sombra de un movimiento entre sus muslos mientras él entraba en la tina.

El corazón le tronó en el pecho. Su trasero no se veía en absoluto como el suave trasero, propio de una niña, que lucían sus príncipes imaginarios. Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke era más grande y más duro de lo que ella había pensado que un hombre debía ser.

Y también mucho más atractivo. Quería deslizar sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Quería sentir esos planos y crestas, esos músculos bruñidos, esa piel bronceada. Se movió hacia la tina y la alcanzó justo cuando él se hundía bajo el agua caliente con un suspiro.

Él levantó una ceja, una mirada conocedora en su cara.

—Lávame.

Ella se desabrochó las mangas, desató los lazos bajo sus antebrazos. Se remangó completamente las mangas del camisón y se arrodilló a un lado de la tina.

—Te ves lista como para fregar un piso —dijo Sasuke.

—No quiero que mi túnica se moje.

—Retrasos, retrasos... —él se reclinó contra el lado de la tina y abrió sus brazos a lo largo del borde, ofreciéndose en manifiesta invitación.

Hinata apretó los labios, recogió la esponja y la barra de jabón y los mojó en el agua, chapoteando hasta que la esponja estuvo mojada y jabonosa a su placer.

Sasuke la miraba sin moverse, sus ojos gemas cerúleas entre los párpados entreabiertos.

Ella tomó aliento profundamente y enfrentó el espacio de su pecho con la esponja entre sus manos; tentativamente lo frotó ligeramente con ella.

—¡Ohhhh! —gimió él, como si sintiera un placer extremo.

Ella se echó hacia atrás de una sacudida, la esponja agarrada con fuerza contra su pecho. Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Solamente bromeaba.

Ella le tiró la esponja a la cara. Esta rebotó, y antes de que Hinata pudiese darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, él la arrastraba por sobre el borde de la tina y dentro de la tina. La sumergió, el agua caliente filtrándose rápidamente a través de sus ropas, y luego su rostro estuvo otra vez por encima del agua, y se encontró a sí misma aferrándose a los hombros de él, su cuerpo flotando ligeramente, a sentadillas justo por encima de sus muslos.

Él extendió completamente su mano en el pelo mojado de ella, su palma rozando su mejilla mientras la tomaba de la cabeza y tiraba de ella hacia abajo para encontrar su beso.

Tomó posesión de su boca antes de que a ella pudiera ocurrírsele protestar, y luego el movimiento de sus labios, tan inesperadamente gentil y suave, borrando cualquier pensamiento de su mente. Hinata permaneció inmóvil, sus manos quietas sobre los hombros de él, permitiendo que los labios de Sasuke acariciaran los suyos. Fue un masaje lento, húmedo, de boca contra boca. Los labios de él atraparon su labio inferior y tiraron amablemente, su lengua rozando su carne. Luego la mordiscó ligeramente.

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon y se echó hacia atrás de un tirón.

—¡No! ¡No comeréis de mis frutas!

—¿Comer de vuestras... qué? ¿Frutas? ¿Queréis decir de vuestros labios?

—No depositéis vuestra semilla en mi boca.

—No si vos no queréis pero a algunas mujeres les gusta eso. No a muchas, solo a unas cuantas. No intentaremos eso hasta más tarde.

—Prometisteis que no concebiría un niño contigo —protestó ella.

—No lo harás, no importa qué... —él dejó que su voz se fuera apagando, y miró directamente a los ojos de ella, como investigando sus pensamientos. Meneó la cabeza—. Hinata —suspiró—, tenéis ideas muy extrañas. Nada que hagamos con nuestras bocas te podría embarazar.

—¿De verdad? Condenación —maldijo ella por lo bajo—. Pensé que esta vez lo había entendido.

—Estás justo encima de la respuesta, mi asustada princesa —la hizo rebotar hacia arriba con sus caderas. Él estaba más lleno de bultos de lo que ella habría pensado.

—¿Estoy cerca?

—Mucho —él la hizo rebotar otra vez.

Ella recordó, tardíamente, que mientras ella estaba totalmente vestida, él estaba desnudo.

Un rayo de alarma la atravesó cuando se dio cuenta que el bulto que sentía no era un rollo de manguera. En un repentino pánico de comprensión se apartó de un empujón, alejándose de él y salpicando al trastabillar hacia el otro lado de la tina, su desmañado movimiento provocando una oleada de agua que rebasó el borde de la tina, derramándose en el piso.

—¿Tienen los hombres algo diferente en sus ingles que las mujeres? —jadeó ella, su corazón corriendo como si hubiera monstruos acechando bajo la superficie del agua. Una débil fantasía de algo así como un gran pez revoloteó en su mente, casi como si se tratara de un recuerdo.

El demonio. Eso era la cosa como una trucha que ella había visto en los ijares de un hombre. ¿Pero seguramente Sasuke no estaría construido así?

Sasuke lentamente comenzó a levantarse, el agua chorreando por su cuerpo como lluvia por un cristal. Su pecho se elevó fuera de agua, y luego su vientre musculoso y acanalado.

Y luego algo rompió la superficie del agua a poca distancia de su cuerpo, una cabeza púrpura como la de una tortuga, atisbando hacia arriba para clavar los ojos en ella. Ella chilló y se tiró hacia atrás contra el borde de la tina, tratando de escapar de la cosa antes de que nadara hacia ella y la atacara.

Sasuke continuó levantándose, y la cabeza de la tortuga se alzó sobre el agua, revelando un cuello carnoso grueso que salía y salía sin parar, ensanchándose con la apariencia de una gran serpiente tiesa, tan gruesa como su antebrazo. Rizos de pelo negro brillando con gotitas de agua cubría la base de esa cosa monstruosa, aunque poco hacía por cubrir las bolsas de un rojizo profundo que pendían libres, como talegas de queso.

—María Madre de Dios, protégeme —susurró Hinata horrorizada y persignándose.

Sasuke la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Esto es magnífico!

—¿Por todos los santos, de dónde vino? No estaba allí antes, detrás de ese pedacito de tela.

—Estaba. Crece cuando un hombre está listo para hacer el amor con una mujer.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron más todavía.

—¿Llegará a tener un tamaño mayor?

—Bueno, no.

Ella le miró boquiabierta.

—¿Queréis decir que estáis listo para hacer el amor conmigo?

Él sonrió abiertamente.

Ella gateó hacia atrás y se lanzó fuera de la tina, aterrizando en un montón de tela empapada. Se dio vuelta y trató de poner sus pies debajo de ella, desesperada por escapar, pero se enredaron en el pesado ruedo. Lloriqueó y frenéticamente trató de gatear alejándose de la tina, sus rodillas inmovilizadas por el vestido, su largo pelo atrapado bajo sus palmas.

Oyó una salpicadura de agua detrás de ella y miró por sobre su hombro.

Ella gritó agudamente. ¡Él salía de la tina! La cosa gigantesca parecía tener su estrecho ojo clavado en ella. El ojo comenzó a ampliarse, abriéndose, y reveló un anillo de dientes afilados. Le gruñó e hizo chasquear sus mandíbulas, poniéndose mayor y mayor...

—¡Hinata, deteneos! —ordenó Sasuke. Él le dio una bofetada al monstruo de la entrepierna en un lado de su cabeza gruñidora. Eso chilló y le mordió el dedo, y él lo abofeteó otra vez.

Dijo a gritos y mordió su dedo y él lo chasqueó otra vez. Repentinamente volvió a ser la serpiente de ojos rasgados que había sido al principio cuando él emergió del agua.

—No, no, no... —Ella reanudó su gateado frenético, luego tropezó con su túnica y se golpeó su codo contra el piso—. ¡Ay!

—No me acercaré más.

Ella miró sobre su hombro otra vez. Él estaba todavía de pie al lado de la tina.

—Esos dientes no están realmente allí. Los imaginasteis. Vuestros miedos asumieron el control del sueño.

Ella dio la vuelta y se sentó vigilándolos a ambos, a él y su serpiente previsoramente.

—¿Precisamente qué es lo que ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer?

—Si hiciéramos amor, pondría mi verga —aquí él gesticuló hacia la serpiente—, dentro de ti.

—Eso es una cosa horrible para decir —dijo ella. Clavó los ojos en la cosa, que parecía latir con vida. Estaba esperando simplemente una oportunidad para alcanzarla, ella lo sabía. Pero entonces, mientras continuaba clavando los ojos en el monstruo de la entrepierna, comenzó a calmarse. Era una cosa intrigante, realmente, y si todos los hombres tenían tal bestia...—. Me atragantaría con ella. Nunca cabría.

—Seguramente, hay muchos hombres que disfrutarían de tener una mujer que intentase llevarlos a su boca, pero eso no es lo que yo quise decir. Se pone dentro, entre vuestras piernas, en ese lugar donde la sangre fluye.

La mandíbula de ella se abrió y se sintió mareada.

—¿Dentro...? —empezó y no podía terminar, imaginando esa cosa tocándola ahí—. ¿Cuánto de eso? —preguntó, con la boca seca.

—Todo, hasta aquí —él tocó la base de la serpiente.

Ella sabía que había una pequeña hendidura en su carne de la cual fluía sangre, ¿pero cómo podía caber esa cosa? Recordó las palabras de Sakura: dolor y sangre. Sí, la cosa se abriría paso a la fuerza en ella como un ariete. La lacearía de medio a medio hasta su corazón y la mataría.

¡No le extrañaba que Kiba la quisiese pura y libre de conocimiento! Él la protegía de tales terrores. Nunca debería haberse quitado el collar; ¡Nunca!

—Os puede lastimar un poco la primera vez, pero aprenderéis a amarla —dijo Sasuke—. Os dará tal gran placer que ansiaréis tenerla dentro de vos una y otra vez.

A medida que él hablaba, ella sentía su cuerpo respondiendo. Sus ingles zumbaban, como si estuvieran ansiosas porque esa cosa malvada se abriera paso a la fuerza dentro de ella.

Esa verga era la serpiente engañándola, tentándola hacia su perdición. Sentía un pulso en ese lugar secreto entre sus piernas, como si estuviera preparándose para él, como si ese lugar fuera a traicionarla y llevarla a cometer horribles actos.

Ella quería recuperar su pureza. Quería escupir el sabor del conocimiento que había traído tal maldad a su mente y cuerpo.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia a ella, y ella vio la cabeza de la serpiente sonreír y producir un siseo feliz. ¡Venía por ella!

Y ella la deseaba.

—¡No! —gritó en un pánico histérico, peleando contra sí misma; y repentinamente rompió los lazos del sueño, su propio grito asustándola al despertar.

Abrió los ojos a un enorme hombre desnudo, en cuclillas encima de su pecho, su verga a pulgadas de su cara. La miraba fijamente con ojos ardientes de un brillante negro que resplandecían con su propia luz contra la oscuridad del cuarto.

Hinata gritó.

El hombre extendió unas grandes alas negras y se elevó en el aire, y luego, en un parpadeo, se fue.

Hinata gritó y gritó, y al darse cuenta que la criatura era la que la visitó cuando tenía catorce años, gritó aún más, hasta que Sakura vino y la asió por los hombros.

—¿Mi señora, qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso?

—Verga —jadeó Hinata. Sintió sus ojos ponerse en blanco, y entonces todo fue oscuridad.

…


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La novela tampoco me pertenece, si no a Lisa Cach.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

.

.

.

Sueña Conmigo.

Sasuke voló en distraída confusión sobre la versión del Mundo Nocturno de los Alpes Transilvanos y las Montañas de los Cárpatos, viajando desde el Castillo Rosu en el sudoeste al Lago Strigoi en el noreste, el pantanoso lago donde otros íncubos le habían dicho que Karin estaba cumpliendo su sentencia como humana.

A duras penas podía mantener su atención en seguir las direcciones que los otros le habían dado; no podía recordar si se suponía que tenía que girar al este antes o después del desfiladero donde acampaban los gitanos. Sus sueños llenos de música y plata brillaban en la noche, mientras sus más oscuras pesadillas enviaban fantasmas y espíritus malignos a arrastrarse por los bosques de las montañas y a acechar en oscuras cavernas y sombras.

Voló por encima de su campamento, ignorando las tensiones de anhelo sexual provenientes de algunas de las mujeres, y giró hacia el este, a Moldavia. Había jurado que no iría a ella a por ayuda, pero ahora parecía como si Karin y su mago tullido fueran su única esperanza para vencer a Kiba.

Por la buena diosa de la noche, era humillante ir a ellos a pedirles ayuda. ¿No podía él conseguir nada por sí mismo, ni siquiera forzar a un humilde humano a cumplir totalmente con un trato?

Seducir a Hinata para que le dejara atormentarla cada noche con orgías de placer claramente no iba a funcionar. Hinata probablemente tendría ese maldito amuleto ajustado alrededor de su cuello después del miedo que había pasado.

Nada había salido como lo había planeado. Incluso mientras dormía, Hinata no estaba completamente dormida. Una parte de ella permanecía consciente, bastante más consciente que ninguna otra mujer que él hubiera visitado alguna vez. Había sido incapaz de hacerle olvidar más allá de un momento que estaba soñando. Su conciencia hacía más difícil para él leer y controlar sus pensamientos y emociones, y ella instintivamente había empezado a construir barreras contra él en su mente. Incluso había conseguido alterar partes del sueño, cambiar la polla del guerrero por una bestia que gruñía no había sido su idea. Los miedos de ella habían hecho eso.

Si ella hubiera sido una mujer normal, él nunca la habría juzgado tan mal como para asustarla dentro de su sueño con la visión de un pene erecto. Tal y como era, sin embargo, no se sorprendería si incluso sin el amuleto Hinata fuera pronto capaz de resistir cualquier control que él ejerciera en los sueños de ella.

Ella era misteriosa, y era un problema. No estaría menos sorprendido si ella le reconociera en el cuerpo de Kiba y lo exorcizaba. Estaba demasiado asustada para arriesgarse a nada más.

Si, la diosa lo prohibiera, él fallaba en su intento de poseer el cuerpo de Kiba, entonces casarse con Hinata sería suficiente castigo para Kiba. ¡Todas esas preguntas! ¡Todas las negociaciones y compromisos! Ella podría ser una criatura de ensoñaciones y fantasías, pero era una cabezota controla-cosas una vez que les hincaba el diente.

Sasuke había visto a la cabezonería ganar a la inteligencia, la brutalidad, el sentido común, el talento; al final del día, cualquiera que fuera la oposición, los cabezotas eran los que conseguían su meta. O los que se hacían matar. De cualquier modo, Kiba conseguiría más de lo que había negociado con Hinata.

Sí, Sasuke podía verlo. Ella seduciría a Kiba con sus grandes y adoradores ojos y suspiros de temor y placer. Incluso los tiranos podían ser seducidos. Una vez que Kiba estuviera en su poder, ella empezaría con sus ruegos y quejas, hasta que Kiba no supiera qué parte de su propia espada era la necesaria para apuñalarse a sí mismo en la tripa y librarse de su propia miseria.

¡Ja! Lo tendría bien merecido.

Pero Sasuke no quería que Kiba fuera el que tuviera que desafiar a Hinata en carne. Ella era su batalla para pelear y ganar. Y menudo premio que sería, verla abandonar sus armas verbales y abrir sus piernas con confianza. Si fuera coaccionada a dejar entrar al enemigo, entonces ella alegremente se adheriría a él con cada pulgada de su suave carne.

Un íncubo volador le asustó sacándolo de su imaginada escena de Hinata con el cuerpo extendido ante él en ofrecimiento, sus ojos llenos de amante aceptación mientras él se arrodillaba entre sus rodillas.

Debería haberse retirado durante un tiempo para pensar en otro plan para forzar a Kiba a cumplir su trato, pero la amenaza de Mei con su harén no le había dejado tiempo que perder. Necesitaba hacer algo que funcionara, y hacerlo ya. No tenía tiempo para sueños ineficaces y advertencias.

Allá delante, Sasuke vio una fortaleza ruinosa en una isla en mitad de un pequeño lago.

Una multitud de íncubos y súcubos estaba reunida alrededor de la torre de una iglesia en el centro de la fortaleza, mirando por las ventanas con gran curiosidad. Eso debía ser el Lago Strigoi.

Se unió a los otros demonios del sueño en una de las ventanas y miró al interior.

Karin, sin alas y vistiendo ropas humanas, estaba sentada en una mesa con un hombre de pelo rojo y con un tatuaje en la parte izquierda de su frente: el Príncipe Sabaku No Gaara, le habían dicho a Sasuke. Ambos, Gaara y Karin, parecían estar estudiando libros. Los minutos pasaban.

Sasuke se giró hacia una mujer súcubo que estaba husmeando cerca de él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Horas.

—¿Han hecho alguna vez otra cosa?

—Karin trata de seducir a Gaara, y falla, y algunas veces luchan.

—Supongo que ella duerme, también —dijo Sasuke.

—Hacia la mañana. Pero si estás pensando en invadir sus sueños, no tendrás suerte. ¿Ves

el libro que tiene bajo su codo?

Sasuke asintió.

—Duerme con él. Ningún demonio puede hacer mucho más que poner un dedo sobre ella mientras lo sujeta. Lo han intentado.

¡Maldición! ¿Es que todo el mundo tenía encantamientos contra los demonios en estos días?

A través de la ventana pudo ver que había más demonios del sueño dentro, descansando en las vigas sobre Karin y Gaara. El techo de la torre tenía forma piramidal, extendiéndose hacia arriba otros treinta pies sobre las vigas, el oscuro espacio surcado con varias hileras de travesaños. Incluso aunque los demonios fueran visibles a los ojos despiertos, ellos no podrían verlos en semejante vasta oscuridad. Sasuke avanzó lentamente a través del marco de la ventana y saltó a uno de los travesaños.

—¡Hora de irse! —ordenó—. ¡Fuera! ¡Iros!

Los demonios del sueño se giraron y le miraron airadamente. Uno de los íncubos gruñó—: ¡Vete tú mismo!

Sasuke le agarró por el pelo y la base de sus alas y lo lanzó contra la pared. Otro íncubo fue hacia él, y también un súcubo por detrás, y él desató toda su fuerza contra ellos. Venció y lanzó y humilló cuerpos de demonios, retorció y golpeó y destrozó en un torbellino de violencia que rápidamente limpió la torre. Era uno de los demonios del sueño más ancianos que todavía quedaban, tal y como Mei había dicho, y sabía una cosa o dos sobre cómo herir a sus compañeros.

Miró hacia una de las ventanas. Los demonios que miraban desde fuera se giraron y desaparecieron.

Sasuke se sentó en la viga, y miró a Karin y al otro humano. Todavía estaban quietos, estudiando los libros, pero más pronto o más tarde Karin se dormiría. Él dudaba que pudiera mantener agarrado ese libro durante toda la noche; no era la manera de ser del sueño mortal. Y cuando ella lo soltara, él le haría una visita a su amiga en sus sueños.

Forzó una sonrisa en sus labios. Esto debería ser bastante más divertido que visitar a Hinata. Karin era mucho mejor contrincante para él. Mucho.

Deseó creerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

En el Castillo Rosu, Hinata paseaba en la galería cubierta encima del pequeño patio interior, con miedo de acostarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos, aún cuando fuera medio día.

Había estado despierta desde el restablecimiento de su desmayo, y había insistido que Sakura encendiera las velas, engrasara las lámparas y las mantuviera quemando hasta que amaneciera.

La lluvia golpeó suavemente la azotea encima de la galería y se escapó a través de los lugares donde las piedras se habían deslizado ya que estaban sueltas, el sonido del agua goteando era demasiado calmado para su gusto. Quería el relámpago y escuchar los truenos, generando vientos y torrentes de lluvia. Quería mantenerse despierta, no arriesgarse a cerrar sus ojos para volver a ser acechada por un demonio.

Sostuvo su amuleto sobre su corazón, esperando que la protegiera tanto del demonio como de ella misma. La peor parte de la noche había sido despertarse para encontrar a la criatura encima de ella, pero en un segundo recordó haber disfrutado de los besos del extraño en su sueño y había estado voluntariamente comprometida en su corazón.

Un sentimiento se precipitó en su interior, de temor y vergüenza que sobrevino sobre ella.

Kiba nunca lo sabría, ¿verdad? Nadie querría a una novia que fuera visitada por demonios mientras duerme y extraños que la besaban en sus sueños. Nadie querría a una esposa cuya pureza no podía ser confirmada, quien podría llevar un niño bastardo. ¡Ahora lo comprendía y la aterraba!

Pero ella no podía merecer esperar otros seis años para casarse y tener un niño. No podía sobrellevar la soledad. No podría.

Por otra parte, el matrimonio significaría el acercarse al monstruo de la entrepierna. Hinata tembló al recordar como se había elevado enorme y amenazador en su mente. No estaba segura, pero, allí donde el miedo la había detenido, una excitación perversa y vergonzosa había comenzado, aquel lugar entre sus muslos se había humedecido incluso de pensar en la cosa.

Quizá el sueño había sido una mentira, y nada había sido real, ¿podría haber soñado una cosa tan extraña, haber salido de su imaginación, verdad?

Tal vez había imaginado al demonio posado sobre su pecho, tal como lo imaginó hace tantos años. Nunca había sido real. Todavía podía ser inocente, de mente pura, su ignorancia benditamente completa. ¡Podía! Explotó una esperanza salvaje dentro de su corazón. Era todo un sueño; ¡Nada de eso había sido de verdad!

Sakura apareció en el patio abajo, llevando una capa con capucha de lana para protegerse de la lluvia mientras iba hacia una esquina y luchaba para bajar el cubo en el pozo profundo en medio de la montaña. El torno tenía el hábito de atrancarse.

—¡Sakura! —Hinata la llamó—. ¡Sakura! Sube aquí. Debo preguntarte algo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, levantando la vista y protegiéndose contra la lluvia.

—Pregúnteme desde ahí. Estoy ocupada —ella tiró de la manivela del pozo.

—¡Necesito que vengas aquí!

—Estoy demasiado cansada, mi señora —se quejó Sakura, aparentemente, en uno de sus momentos de carácter desagradable—. ¡Estoy cansada de encender las lámparas desde las primeras horas de la mañana! No he tenido tiempo de dormir ¡Y ahora esta maldita cosa no funciona! —ella tiró con ira la manivela—. ¡Este lugar se cae a pedazos sin hombres! Filtraciones en las azoteas, pisos desiguales, rendijas por las paredes. ¡Incluso las letrinas se pudren! Se van a caer desde el costado del castillo uno de estos días.

Hinata sabía de lo que hablaba. Ella misma tenía miedo de entrar en los pequeños cubículos de madera que contenían las letrinas que se extendían a lo largo de la pared exterior del castillo, agarrándose como caracoles a las altas murallas del castillo y dejando caer su basura por el aire hacia abajo por la ladera escarpada. Usaba una vasija en su recámara en vez de eso.

—Sé que estás cansada, pero no quiero preguntarte desde aquí arriba —se quejó Hinata.

Había solo quince pies separándola de Sakura, pero lo que quería consultarle no le parecía apropiado hacerlo al aire libre.

—¡Pregúnteme ahora!

Hinata echó un vistazo alrededor. No había nadie a la vista, los otros criados se agrupaban dentro del interior de la frialdad húmeda. A ello entonces.

—¿Los hombres tienen cosas llamadas «vergas»? —gritó hacia abajo—. ¿Cosas grandes, asustadizas, tortuosas en sus ingles, con una perilla como la cabeza de una tortuga al final, que puede o no pueden tener un ojo y una boca? Y ellos se la hunden a una mujer entre sus muslos...

—¡Silencio! ¡Mi señora, silencio! —gritó Sakura, soltando la manivela del pozo, por lo que la cadena cayó con un ruido sordo, y el cubo cayó al agua—. ¡¿Quién le ha dicho estas cosas?!

—¿Entonces realmente tienen una verga? ¿Y tienen sacos rojos que cuelgan debajo?

—¡Tranquila! ¡Mi señora! —gritó Sakura otra vez, e hizo un movimiento para que callara con sus manos—. ¡No diga más, le pido a usted! Voy para dentro. Encuéntreme en su recámara.

—De acuerdo —dijo Hinata, alarmada y en secreto un poco encantada por la respuesta dramática de Sakura a sus preguntas. Así que podría haber algo verdadero del sueño, después de todo. Se estremeció y tembló. Eso podría significar que el demonio había sido tan verdadero como lo había visto. De algún modo, él y el sueño estaban atados juntos.

Encontró a Sakura en su cuarto, la criada verificó puerta por puerta, comprobando que estuvieran todas cerradas y con el cerrojo echado. Todavía llevaba puesta la capa mojada.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Hinata.

Sakura dio la vuelta, sus ojos oscuros abiertos ampliamente.

—¿Frío?

—Tus manos tiemblan.

—Tiemblan de miedo.

—No dirás que tienes miedo de las vergas también, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata con una esperanza creciente. ¡Quizá su miedo era normal para las mujeres!

—¡Desde luego que no!

—Ah. ¿Entonces qué te asusta?

—Usted. ¿Quién le dijo esas cosas sobre vergas? —exigió Sakura.

—Nadie.

—No pudo encontrar nada de esto en la Biblia. ¿Quién le dijo? ¿Uno de los soldados se metió dentro del castillo?

—No. No había nadie.

—Está mintiendo.

Hinata se mordió los labios.

—No realmente.

—¡Para la sagrada piedad, mi señora, dígame quién!

—Lo soñé.

Sakura estaba lista para darle una bofetada.

—¡No me mienta!

—No estoy mintiendo. Soñé que un guerrero vino, él me mostró su verga, me dijo que un hombre la ponía en una mujer en el lugar por sus flujos de sangre caen.

—Por la sangre de Dios, pedirán mi piel —dijo Sakura desalentadamente, y se hundió en una silla—. Él nunca le creerá que lo soñó. Me culpará.

—¿Realmente me crees?

Sakura sacudió su cabeza como si lo estuviera negando, pero sus palabras decían otra cosa.

—Cuando despertó anoche creí que había dicho «verga» pero esperé que mis oídos me estuvieran jugando una mala pasada. Me convencí de que solamente se ahogaba, y no era nada para preocuparse.

Que consolador.

—¿Quién es «él» de quien hablas? ¿Quién no creerá que yo lo soñé? ¿Tu amante, Utakata?

Sakura se sorprendió, debido a la turbación su rostro cambió de color.

—¿Es de allí de donde lo vio, entonces? ¿Nos vio a Utakata y a mí juntos?

—Yo no vi nada más que un beso.

Sakura cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo, su cara cenicienta.

—Mi señora, le ruego, nunca digo a Kiba Draco que yo tenía un amante. No cuando él venga por usted, no hasta después de que se case, o hasta diez años más tarde. Él nunca debe saberlo.

—No sé por qué debería preocuparse él. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Sakura se rió, un sonido amargo y áspero.

—Como siempre, no entiende nada.

—Ver un beso no ocasiona ningún daño a mi inocencia. Incluso la Biblia describe besos. Él no puede protestar contra eso.

—Él puede hacerlo. Antes de que yo fuera enviada a este castillo alejado de la mano de Dios, su prometido amenazó con... —ella sacudió su cabeza—. No importa.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Amenazó con qué?

—¡No importa! ¡Esto no le afecta, así que no importa!

—¿No querrás decir que Kiba te amenazó de algún modo? —ella sacudió su cabeza—. No puedo creer eso. Él es un hombre justo y gentil.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Le concedieron la Orden del Dragón Rojo —dijo Hinata con orgullo.

—Sí, lo sé. Todos lo sabemos.

—¿Pero acaso eso no sugiere que él es un hombre bueno?

—Solamente prométame que no le contará —suplicó Sakura—. Si nunca va a hacer algo más por mí, al menos haga esto. ¿Lo hará? —Sakura tragó densamente, parecía tener el sabor de la bilis al dorso de la lengua —. ¿Por favor?

Hinata no podía entender que hacía estar a Sakura tan desesperada. ¿Por qué la criada temía tanto a su prometido? ¿Era solo porque él era un príncipe dirigente?

—Si esto significa tanto, entonces sí, lo prometo.

—Gracias a Dios —Sakura se levantó y se sentó otra vez en la silla.

—Quiero un favor a cambio.

La mejilla de Sakura tembló, debido a los nervios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó descortésmente.

—¿Puedes decirme si todo lo que vi en mi sueño es cierto?

Sakura apretó los labios con fuerza, luego exclamó la respuesta, como si intentara hacerlo y pasarlo tan rápidamente como fuera posible

—Es verdadero.

Hinata se puso la mano en la boca, horrorizada.

—¿Y... y tú has hecho esa cosa con un hombre?

Sakura asintió.

—Eso no te mató —declaró Hinata.

—Al parecer, no.

—Pero seguramente no disfrutaste de ello. ¿Verdad?

—Es mejor que escuchar a la Hermana Chiyo roncar o su charla —Sakura se sacó la capa mojada y la dobló en un montón apretado—. Moriría de aburrimiento aquí. Al menos puedo hablar con los soldados, y ellos me tratan bien.

—Pero podrías hablarme a mí —dijo Hinata con voz baja. Qué no habría dado por tener una amiga. En todos los años que habían estado juntas aquí, esto era lo mas cerca y abiertamente que ella y Sakura alguna vez habían hablado la una con la otra.

Sakura se rió.

—¿Hablarle sobre qué?

—Podríamos hablar como lo hacemos ahora.

—Esto es solo porque tiene mi vida en sus tontas manos, mujer estúpida. Ni siquiera sabe el poder que ostenta cuenta.

Hinata se alejó de Sakura debido al insulto, aunque no lo entendía.

—No tengo ningún poder.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza en señal de repugnancia y se levantó de su silla, luego se movió como si fuera a dejar el cuarto.

Hinata vio la posibilidad de humillarse para impedir que la conexión con Sakura desapareciera, e hizo un último intento, sintiéndose como una mendiga, su orgullo más bajo que el cubo del pozo.

—Sé que no te gusto, pero nunca he entendido por qué.

Sakura suspiró, y se puso de pie.

—No creo que quiera escuchar una respuesta.

—Dime. Tal vez puedo cambiarlo —que Dios le ayudara, ¿era esto lo que conseguía la soledad? ¿Humillarse frente a una criada que la había insultado? Vio cuan patética estaba actuando, para lograr alguna conexión con Sakura.

—No puede cambiarlo. Es lo que usted es —Sakura sacudió su capa de lana en la silla y puso las manos sobre sus caderas—. El Cielo sabe que me tienta decir más, pero no voy a hacerlo.

—Nadie nunca me dice nada. ¿Por qué no puedes decirlo en privado? Esto quedará solo entre tú y yo, y prometo que no me descargaré contra tu persona.

Sakura resopló.

—¿Por qué soy así de despreciable? —preguntó Hinata—. Dime, por favor —ella sintió el principio de lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras su soledad se extendía profundamente dentro de ella, inundando su alma. Había obviamente algo sobre ella que la gente encontraba despreciable. Era tan despreciable, que su hermano, el que había sido como un padre para ella, ya que el suyo propio había muerto, la había desterrado a este castillo; tan despreciable, comprendió ahora que no le había escrito ninguna palabra o enviado un regalo desde la firma de su contrato nupcial; tan despreciable era, que su propia criada se mofaba de ella, los demonios le eran enviados, y su única compañía la había encontrado en sueños, en un hombre que la asustaba con su monstruo en la entrepierna.

Quizá ella había, sido, nacida mala; corrompida de algún modo. Tal vez era a eso que Neji se refería cuando decía que debía ser protegida. Él había visto que encontraría problemas en su vida.

Y miradla ahora: sin oportunidad para realizar ninguna travesura, pero, aun así, se las arreglaba para traer un demonio en su dormitorio.

—No es despreciable —dijo Sakura—. Es solamente... nada. No sabe nada, no entiende nada. No ve como la gente a su alrededor tiene que trabajar duramente para mantenerle limpia y asegurada. Parece un niño, ignorante e inconsciente, sin inteligencia para hablar, y, aun así, usted espera charlar y que la escuchen. Y tenemos que escuchar, porque es una princesa y va a ser un día una reina.

—Yo no sabía que era aburrida —dijo Hinata apenas, las palabras de Sakura quemaron profundamente en su corazón.

—¿Qué ha hecho para merecer todo esto? —continuó Sakura, gesticulando en el cuarto alrededor de ellas—. Nada más que nacer en una familia de bien. La única cosa admirable ha sido el permanecer pura e inocente, y ahora ya no lo hará. Constantemente me fastidia tanto como a la Hermana Chiyo, buscando el conocimiento, que sabe que esta prohibido. Si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, daría gracias a Dios por no tener que fregar el piso de cualquier persona y lavar los trapos sucios de nadie para mantenerme pura. Yo lo haría silenciosamente, bordaría mis linos, jugaría con mi mandolina, y estaría agradecida a aquel Dios que me haya permitido ser una princesa tan cabeza hueca, tonta. No gastaría todas mis energías en intentar hacer una cosa de la que me habían dicho no.

Hinata movió su cabeza, las palabras le llegaban como dardos, pinchándola con cada golpe. Luchó contra el asalto, intentando dejar su camino libre de las acusaciones que la azotaban, una por una.

—Tú misma nunca habrías sido capaz de soportar este lugar sin los soldados. No puedes culparme de buscar un poquito de lo que tienes.

—Yo no estoy prometida al príncipe dirigente de Wallachia. Va a ser una reina, por Dios. Allí esperan más de usted.

Sakura estrechó sus ojos, mirando a Hinata de arriba y abajo, luego continuó:

—Nunca va a sobrevivir siendo la reina de Kiba. Nadie le respetará. La debilidad de carácter hará que la gente la ataque como un perro cuando atacan la carne. Incluso si Kiba decide que le gusta lo suficiente, en su corte la despreciarán y le destruirán.

Sakura recogió su capa de lana y lo metió bajo su brazo.

—Es por eso que no me gusta. No importa cuán noble pueda ser su pretendiente: a nadie le gusta una mujer débil e inútil que no es más que una carga para otros. Si yo estuviera en su situación, y tuviera energía suplementaria luego de jugar con la mandolina y comer la cena que alguien más ha cocinado para mí, y después de que alguien más me hubiera lavado, peinado el pelo, entonces podría pensar como hacer la vida un poco menos miserable para los que no han sido tan afortunados en su nacimiento. Pero no soy usted, así que debe perdonarme, mi señora , debo volver a mi trabajo. Sus linos necesitan ser lavados, y debo ocuparme de su cena —sin esperar una respuesta, Sakura giró la espalda hacia Hinata y abandonó el cuarto.

Hinata sintió toda la fuerza abandonar su cuerpo, y tropezó con su cama, derrumbándose sobre sus cubiertas de piel. Sus ojos muy abiertos, mirando fijamente a la nada y sintiendo un vacío agotado en su alma que se extendía dentro de ella.

Era despreciada, y lo merecía. Nadie nunca iba a amarla, ya que no era merecedora de ello. Solo su propio hijo podría, antes de que conociera a cualquier mujer mejor.

Sakura tenía razón: era débil e inútil y lo estropeaba todo.

El demonio podría tenerla. Nadie más podría.

…


End file.
